Servamp - Where We Belong ?
by Pandora-Precy
Summary: Kamiko Romane Todoroki, petite sœur de Licht Todoroki,rejoins son frère à Tokyo, contre sa volonté. Suite à une découverte bien fâcheuse lors d'une exploration et à l'apparition de cette mystérieuse jeune fille se prénommant Fuyumi Takahiro dans sa vie, Kamiko n'aura plus d'autre choix que d'oublier cette vie bien modeste, pour se retrouver plongé dans un tout autre monde.
1. Les Petites Infos !

**Ch'tite infos pour bien commencé l'aventure **

OHAYO LES GENS ! Et merci d'avoir cliqué sur cette histoire ! Bienvenue dans cette dernière *restons polie… C'est bien la politesse è^é !*

Mais donc là... Vous devez être comme ça – « Mais kecece qu'elle fou à écrire ça et qu'elle ne nous balance pas tous de suite un chapitre ou la fiche d'un personnage ? »

Car je tenais à mettre de trois petites infos avant de finir pendue sur la place publique xD ! Voilà tout ! Rien de bien spécial !

• Mais donc **PREMIEREMENT** ! Et là je m'adresse surtout à ceux qui n'ont vu QUE l'animé de Servamp (pauvre fou, allez lire le manga ! C'EST UN ORDRE !)

Sachez-le... Ca va spoiler le manga, un gros truc... TRES GROS ! Un truc, qui n'est certes pas apparut dans l'animé maiiiis... Qui le sera dans le prochain film (et là les manga-reader on réaliser de quoi je parle, DUM DUM /PAM/) Donc vous êtes prévenue – Si vous êtes curieux, foncez mais, au risque de vous spoiler un très bon tome du manga (le meilleur de mon point de vue xD)

• **Secondo –** Bien-sûr, je me base sur l'univers de « **Tanake Strike** » auteur du manga et bien-sûr, en aucun cas je ne m'approprie ses personnages et encore moins son univers ! Mais aussi, bien-sûr (yen a beaucoup...) les nouveaux personnages qui y figureront dedans (Fuyumi et Kamiko en général) tous comme l'idée de la fiction en général, seront de moi ! Donc en aucun cas je ne tolérerais un quelconque plagiat ou copie. Please, ma fiction n'est pas un distributeur d'idée !

• **Tercio !** J'ai deux fictions – Celle-ci et ma « el famoso » fiction des Légendaires, Oublié.  
Autant le dire – la Seconde restera toujours ma priorité mais, donc bien-sûr, lorsque je serais en train d'écrire un chapitre de mon autre fiction, il n'y en aura pas pour celle-ci, donc je vous demanderais de faire preuve de patience (autant pour mes lecteurs de ma première fiction que celle-ci) car certains chapitres pourraient mettre un long moment à venir ! Mais promis ! Je ferrais de mon mieux ! :3

• **Quatro** _ **!**_

Je tenais absolument à vous souhaiter une très bonne lecture ! _(Bien qu'il y aura des fautes)_

Je tiens vraiment à ce que viviez une superbe aventure au côté de ces nouveaux personnages tout droit sortie de ma petite caboche et que j'espère que vous en apprécierez les idées ! Donc vraiment – Bonne lecture à vous ! Et bonne aventure et **à bientôt** !


	2. Présentation: Kamiko Romane Todoroki

**Kamiko Romane Todoroki**

 **Nom :** Todoroki

 **Prénom :** Kamiko Romane

 **Aka :** Koko (Litch au départ et Lawless par la suite) ; Noix de Coco (Tsukishi, Fuyumi)

 ** _Informations Personnels_**

 **Sexe :** Fille

 **Âge :** 14 ans

 **Anniversaire :** 2 Novembre

 **Taille :** 1m54

 **Poids :** 48kg

 **Statut :** Vivante

 **Race :** Humaine

 **Aimes :** Les madeleines, les histoires urbaines, les fantômes, les lieux abandonnés, l'urbex, les papillons, les couleurs sombres, le violon, le melon, le poisson crus, le saucisson, les chips, le fromage, la neige, la campagne, les karaokés

 **N'aimes pas :** le café, les légumes, les plats fades, le piano, les steaks hachés, perdre son temps, les œufs, les pièces de théâtre, la ville, les lieux clos, les boissons gazeuses, le délire d'un certain frère, les chatouilles

 **Plats/Déserts Favoris :** Le lamington, la meat pie, les sushis, la tartiflette, le bœuf bourguignons, les escargots

 **Phobie :** Claustrophobe (peur des lieux clos/fermé/étroit)

 **Couleur Fétiche :** Le rose sombre

 **Famille :** Litch (grand-frère)

 _ **Informations Professionnels**_

 **Occupation :** Etudiante mais, la plupart de son temps libre elle explore des lieux abandonnés, sois hantée, à la recherche d'une preuve paranormal

 **Affiliation :** Famille Todoroki

 _ **Physique**_

La première chose flagrante chez Kamiko… Est sa taille. Plus petite que la sans cesse dessus moyenne, c'est un sujet très complexe pour la jeune fille qui n'est pas très épaisse, possédant un corps très fin, n'en faisant pas quelqu'un de très fort ni de très douer dans ce qu'elle entreprend. Si il y a bien une chose que déteste Kamiko est bien son corps, complexant et se sentant inutile avec. Mise à part ceci, Kamiko est une fille possédant des cheveux noirs jais qui lui arrivent entre les deux omoplates, aux embouts teinté en rose sombre. Etant rare de la voir avec ces derniers détachés, la jeune les attaches sans cesse en une natte qui se repose sur son épaule gauche, avec un ruban rose sombre. Elle a cependant sur le sommet de son crâne, une longue mèche partant en un arc, qui s'hérisse vers le haut, tombant en avant. Ayant une peau blanche et un visage plutôt triangulaire, deux grande manche pointus descende le long des tempes de Kamiko en même temps que sa frange tombe entre ses deux yeux, une frange sans cesse éparpiller le long de son front en plusieurs mèches rebelles, quelle tente de coincé avec une barrette blanche coincé dans ses cheveux. Ses yeux sont d'un bleu sombre et en dessous de ces derniers, elle a les joues couvertes de tâche rousseurs uniquement, créant un ultime complexe pour la jeune fille.

Pour ses tenues, Kamiko se contente toujours de couleurs sombres et discrètes. Cependant depuis son arrivée à Tokyo et dans son nouveau lycée, la jeune fille porte la même veste orange vive qui fait partie de l'uniforme du lycée, portant avec une chemise et par-dessus un pull noir. Autour de son col y est noué un ruban rose sombre qu'elle porte même avec sa tenue habituel. Se rapprochant fortement d'un uniforme de lycée, Kamiko porte habituellement un uniforme de marin noir, avec des bordures blanches sur le col de ce dernier, avec une jupe noire. Elle porte de longues chaussettes dépareillé, l'une étant noir tandis que l'autre est rayé noir et rose sombre. Elle porte aux pieds des converses noires aux lacets blancs. Elle porte par-dessus un grand manteau sans manches vert foncé, tombant jusqu'à ses genoux. Elle porte souvent des mitaines noires rayé de blanc.

 _ **Caractère**_

La première chose que nous pourrons remarquer chez Kamiko – C'est qu'elle n'est pas une personne très agréable à vivre. Voir même pas du tout. D'une nature extrêmement froide et peu sociale, elle est comme nous pourrons dire un peu le mouton noir de sa famille, malgré la ressemblance de caractère qu'elle a avec son frère, **Licht**.

Ne possédant pas une très grande maturité, nous pouvons dire que Kamiko est une adolescente extrêmement immature. N'écoutant rarement personne, elle est une ado rebelle qui déteste les règles et les respectés, faisant ce qui bon lui semble ayant même jusqu'à désobéir à sa famille et certain ordre pour aller faire ce qu'elle souhaite et bien bonne chance pour vous faire écouter ! D'une nature extrêmement têtue, elle n'écoute rarement personne ou ne change rarement d'avis sur un fait. Dès qu'elle est fixée sur un point, il sera difficile de la faire changée d'avis, ce qui l'entraîne de temps à autres dans de sacré plan foireux ou dangereux dans l'activité qu'elle pratique (l'urbex) et faisant d'elle une personne totalement inconsciente. Ce qui la pousse à faire c'est sans doute sa curiosité qui est sont plus vilain défaut, s'occupant de chose qui ne la concerne pas et osant poser des questions indiscrète ne s'en rendant compte qu'après coup. Car oui – Kamiko est extrêmement maladroite si bien que cette autre défaut lui faire perdre bien vite tous ses moyens, cédant très vite à la panique dès lors que quelque chose lui arrive. Elle a toujours eue du mal à garder son calme face à n'importe quelle situation, que ce soit quant elle peur, quant elle a un examen ou dès lors qu'elle doit parler à des inconnus ayant une petite nature timide. Qui sera toujours camouflé par la grande gueule que possède la jeune fille qui n'hésitera à envoyer baladé le premier venu qui ferait un commentaire sur ça ou encore sa taille. D'une nature très susceptible et rancunière, il est plutôt conseillé de ne pas la vexé (ou de parler de sa taille) si vous voulez garder une bonne relation avec elle, car, le plus difficile sera d'obtenir son pardon et au contraire de Fuyumi, qui manifestera toujours le fait qu'elle soit rancunière, avec calme et des piques, Kamiko, elle, le fera en vous hurlant dessus. Mais, malgré tous ses défauts qui font en grande partie la personnalité de la fillette, cette dernière est dotée malgré tout d'un très grand cœur et d'une générosité sans faille, sa préoccupant toujours des autres et étant de loin égoïste malgré ce qu'elle peut laisser voir au premier plan. C'est une personne très sensible qui ne demande que de l'affection et de l'intention envers sa famille ou son entourage, chose qui lui parait compliqué et très loin pour elle. Mais, tenté de connaître cette petite boule de nerf et vous pourrez voir sur son visage froid, un sourire apparaître.

Kamiko démentira toujours le fait qu'elle ressemble à son frère Licht, bien que les autres soutiendront le contraire.

 ** _Les petites infos !_**

• L'avatar pour représenter Kamiko dans les gifs ou illustrations, est **Miuna** de l'animé _« Nagi no Asukara »_

• Kamiko signifie **« Enfant de Dieu/déesse ou Enfant divin ».** J'ai choisi ce prénom en lien avec le fait que Licht, son grand-frère, se prenne pour un ange.

• Kamiko a un prénom composé. _« Kamiko Romane »_ , un choix que j'ai fais tout d'abord par le fait que j'ai eue idée que ses parents auraient pu lui donné un prénom français, s'étant rencontré en France _(voir manga pour les incultes !)_ Mais donc pourquoi Romane ? Tout simplement c'est un clin d'œil à l'une de mes amies d'enfance que j'ai perdu de vu ~

• Sa date d'anniversaire est celui d'un proche ami de Discord (oui ce perso c'est le clin d'œil amitié…)

• Le péché mignon de Kamiko est le melon, tout comme Licht

• Sa couleur préférer est le rose sombre.


	3. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _ **Qu'est-ce que c'est la vie ?**_

Une chose bien mystérieuse dont certain chercheur et scientifique en cherche encore la raison de son existence sur la planète. Pour d'autre, c'est une chose banale, qui n'a rien d'extraordinaire, une chose d'où-t-on peut seulement se contenter de suivre son cours sans se poser de question. À quoi cela servait-il donc de se posé des questions sur ça ? _Qu'est-ce que c'était la vie ? Dans quel but vivait-on ?_ Des questions aux réponses multiples, dont chacun avait sa propre réponse, sa propre définition. Aussi positive que négative, on ne pouvait pas leur reprocher d'avoir un avis tel quelle sur cette chose qui est difficile à supporter chaque jour.

Faisant défiler les différents clichés, le reflet de l'écran de l'appareil photo se reflétant dans ses pupilles sombres, la petite fille sursauta dès que le bruit de piano se mit à résonner la pièce silencieuse dans laquelle, elle était assise, appuyé contre le mur. Cette mélodie parfaite, sans faute, qui avait déjà fait pleurer plus d'un dans ce public qui avait pris le temps de l'écouter ce soir-là. Pour cette petite fille de six ans à peine, cette chanson la dégoûtait au plus haut point. Mais, pourtant de l'entendre jouer, cela était devenue l'habitude banale de sa petite vie qui semblait avoir perdue ses couleurs depuis que ces notes de piano c'était mis à résonner dans cette maison silencieuse, qui pourtant, avant était couvert par leur rire. Dans une grimace de dégoût, retenant ses larmes, la fillette tenta d'oublié cette nouvelle vie, ne se concentrant que seulement sur les photos qu'elle avait prises de la campagne autrichienne dans laquelle elle vivait depuis toujours. Voilà ce qu'était sa vie à présent, une existence vouée à être oublié, voué à ce qu'on la quitte tous comme elle est destiné à être désormais seule. La vie banale qui lui semblait merveilleuse et spéciale, était désormais devenue bien ennuyeusement banale. Chaque jours se ressemblaient à présent, ce n'était qu'une frise éternellement grise qui s'étalait devant-elle. Aucunes couleurs n'apparaissaient, pour changer le cours de cette vie. Les jours ne pouvaient plus que s'enchaînés à présent.

Ses sourcils de froncèrent bien vite à la vue d'une image qui lui serra le cœur en même temps que la mélodie du piano s'arrêta à cet instant précis. Cliquant sur les boutons pour la supprimé, elle jeta rageusement l'appareil sur son lit, se contentant à présent de recroquevillé sur elle-même, alors que la mélodie reprit. À présent elle ne pouvait plus que regretter que ces jours heureux aient disparus si soudainement pour devenir une simple banalité de la vie.

 _ **Une vie banale, qu'est-ce donc ?**_

Généralement, nous vivons dans un simple monde, là où le seul but dans la vie semble être de la gagner avec un travail, de fonder une famille et d'y mourir de vieillesse. Une banalité me diriez-vous, une chose normale dont chacun prenait la décision de la suivre ou non, mais est-ce que la vie en était tout autant extraordinaire en empruntant pas ce chemin là ? Bien-sûr que non, elle en sera peut-être plus difficile mais, rien n'y changera. La banalité est la normalité. Mais… _Qu'est-ce donc alors une vie extraordinaire ?_ Une vie comme dans ces fictions à la télé ? Avec un héros qui sauve le monde ? Des vampires qui attaquent ? Des pouvoirs magiques ?

 **« Tu en dis un mot et je te promets que… »**

 **« Aboule donc la pépète alors** **~ »**

Les yeux violets fusillant de colère de la jeune fille aux cheveux bicolore, furent ignoré en un rire du garçon aux cheveux noirs, se dirigeait à la suite d'un blond qui s'était arrêté, le regard interrogateur vers elle. _Je vais le tuer…_ pensa-t-elle en partant à sa suite, les mains moites, serré en poing, s'imaginant très bien frappé le jeune adulte. Une pensée satisfaisante pour l'adolescente qui ne put empêcher d'avoir un rire jaune alors qu'elle l'avait rejoint, à l'entrée d'une maison, à l'aspect d'un manoir hanté, dont l'obscurité et l'ambiance sombre des lieux, accueillit nos invités, qui ne purent s'empêcher d'être pris par un frisson au vu du lieu de leur future mission.

Plus surprenant que cela puisse paraître, cette jeune fille menait une vie banale. Tout du moins à ses yeux, l'ayant toujours vécue ainsi. Pas-sûr que vous, vous la trouviez si… Normal cette vie là si vous sachiez la vérité. Peut-être que cette jeune fille, qui s'aventurait à présent dans des escaliers qui descendaient au sous-sol, suivi du blondinet, la vie que menait cette fillette lui semblerait de loin banale. Pour elle, cette banalité serait peut-être nouvelle, spéciale, extraordinaire… Qui sait ? Ses yeux se plissèrent pour mieux discerné dans l'obscurité qui l'entourait, avant de s'emparer d'une lampe torche qu'elle brandit pour éclairer les alentours alors que ses talons touchèrent le parquet grinçant dans un claquement. À vraie dire… La jeune fille avait certes souvent réfléchis sur la vie mais, n'avait jamais pensée à la banalité que cette dernière pouvait avoir. Elle avait très bien conscience que sa vie, qu'elle avait vécue jusqu'à présent, se trouvait dans un monde des plus secret. Donc pourquoi y réfléchir d'avantage ? Ce demandé qu'elle autre vie pourrait-elle mené si elle n'était pas née dans ce monde-ci ? Non…

Un grincement dans le coin d'une pièce fit sursauter les trois personnes qui se trouvaient dans le sous-sol. Vivement, l'adolescente avait dirigé l'halo lumineux dans la direction, vers laquelle ils avaient entendus le bruit. Rien. Le vide. Le noir, de la poussière qui volait dans cette pièce vidée d'être vivant depuis bien longtemps maintenant, une porte en face d'eux. Un frisson de malaise la prit. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

 _ **Pourquoi j'avais survécue ?**_

Cette question… Elle se l'était autant posé à elle-même qu'aux autres. Les adultes, incapable de lui donner une réponse, c'est enfant que l'adolescente, se trouva elle-même sa réponse, l'imaginant. Car tous simplement encore à ce moment-là la vie voulait d'elle, elle l'a voulait vivante. Elle s'était donc toujours contentée de la vivre comme il se doit d'après elle. Souriante, pétillante, remplis d'énergie… Elle devait vivre, pour eux, pour les personnes qu'elles aimaient. Vivre dans ce monde secret qui était le sien, qui était sa banalité bien que ce mot était de loin la meilleure définition pour la décrire.

Elle glapit. L'adolescente était habituée à ressentir toute sorte de sentiment. La peur, le stress, le mauvais pressentiment, cela avait toujours été commun dans cette vie là… Mais, pourquoi… Là… maintenant ? Ces sentiments qui lui semblaient normaux, tant de foi elle les avait ressentis et cela dès son plus jeune âge. Qu'elle connaissait à présent par cœur, sachant très bien les contrôlés à présent. Le mini trio se dirigea vers la porte, d'où provenait le bruit, sur la pointe des pieds, le vieux parquet poussiéreux grinçant sous leurs poids, la faisant grimacer. Elle tendit doucement la main vers la poignée rouillée de la porte, qui s'abaissa dès que la main de l'ado, dont le poignet était entouré d'un magnifique bracelet en argent, s'en était emparée. Elle ouvrit d'un geste brusque la porte, dans une position de combat, donnant la vue sur une autre salle sombre et silencieuse.

Oui. La jeune fille s'était toujours contentée de vivre comme elle le voulait, au côté des personnes qu'elle aimait. C'était sa banalité, sa normalité qui pourtant, elle chérissait beaucoup de tous son corps. Car, sa vie était faite ainsi, elle s'en était contenté jusqu'à là, elle aimait sa vie, elle ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre. Un autre craquement sourd résonna dans le silence, faisant tressaillir cette fois l'adolescente qui fit volte face, avant qu'un cri ne déchire la nuit et que la tranquillité des lieux, ne se soies transformé en une scène des plus macabre en quelque instant.

 _ **Qu'est-ce que c'est la vie finalement ?**_

Nous aurons toujours tous, une réponse différente à ce qu'est la vie. Ces deux personnes vivaient deux vies bien différentes, tandis que l'une l'aimait, l'autre ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver ennuyeuse, le seul lien était leurs banalités à chacune. Mais pour tous, la vie est une chose difficile à supporter. Elle est tous simplement faite pour basculer un moment à l'autre, du bon ou du mauvais côté. Nous sommes d'accords pour s'accorder à dire, que cela bascule souvent du plus mauvais des côtés… Mais est-ce qu'on est destiné à y rester ?

Des fois, un jour, deux destins ne faisant que ce croisés par le plus grand des hasards, peut-être destiné à changer la vie de l'un et de l'autre, se donnant aussi, une vie bien meilleur à vivre.


	4. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Le silence pouvait bien entourer les environs, si le bruit incessant des réacteurs de l'appareil qui filait dans le ciel, à travers les nuages épais, ne vrillait pas les oreilles de la jeune fille. Ne cessant de remuer sur son siège, elle ne pouvait pas tenir en place, sentant ses mains moites se serrer autour du sac en papier qu'elle tenait, son cœur battant à la chamade. Elle leva son bras pour fixer les aiguilles de sa montre, qui semblait figé dans le temps. Une impression insupportable si bien que l'adolescente aux cheveux noirs se mit à tapé avec son doigt sur le cadran pour vérifier si elle fonctionnait encore.

 **« Arrête donc de t'agiter comme ça, Kamiko ! »** S'éleva une voix masculine à côté d'elle.

 **« Occupe toi de ton cul avant de me causé ! »**

Kamiko Romane. C'était son prénom. Jellykand Todoroki, son nom de famille, une chose qu'elle avait toujours du mal à portée si bien qu'elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir changer de famille. Jellykand…Todoroki… Un nom de famille peut-être méconnus de certain, dans le monde musical, il était bien trop connu ! L'adolescente ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une grimace dé dégoût, faisant claquer sa langue sur son palet dans un tic nerveux, sa colère lui faisant oublier son acharnement sur le cadran de sa montre. Elle plongea ses sombres pupilles bleues dans les épais nuages qui s'étendaient en dessous d'eux, à travers l'hublot de l'avion. Elle tentait désespérément d'oublier le sourire chaleureux de la femme à l'accueil de l'aéroport, dès qu'elle avait tendue son billet pour qu'elle le vérifie. Un sourire était apparu sur son magnifique visage dès qu'elle avait reconnue son nom de famille, avant de la félicité et qu'elle pouvait être fière de faire partie de cette famille. S'il y avait bien une chose que détestait plus que tout Kamiko, s'était belle et bien le domaine de la musique artistique… Ou plutôt disons une personne qui vivait là-dedans. Une personne qui était bien trop connu à présent pour qu'on ne s'intéresse à elle et qu'elle soit autre chose que la « petite sœur du célèbre pianiste Todoroki ». Et pourtant… De repensé mis Kamiko hors d'elle si bien qu'elle ferma brutalement le rideau de l'hublot, un geste qui ne se fit discret et qui eue le don d'attirer l'intention sur la jeune fille enrager. Mais, elle s'en contrefichait des avis des autres, elle n'existerait plus de toute manière dès que tous dans cet avion serait son nom. « Todoroki »… Licht Jellykand Todoroki voilà ce que retenaient les gens tous simplement ! Elle grogna, appuyant sa joue dans la paume dans sa main… Elle en avait tellement horreur ! Comment pouvait-elle se tenir tranquille en pensant à lui ?! Cela lui était tout bonnement impossible ! Il n'y avait que du mépris dans ces pensées ! Si ce n'était pas la peur de se sentir étouffer dans l'engin qui lui semblait semblable à une cage trop étroite, qui lui desséchait la gorge à l'heure actuelle ! Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer dans ce simple appareil remplit de personne et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir tenté de calmé sa claustrophobie avant le vole. A cet instant précis, Kamiko se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait que maudire ses parents et leur nouvelle mission

« Offrir une nouvelle vie à la petite sœur qui fous rien ! »

Une idée de mission qu'avait souvent contestée la principale concernée, refusant de quitté sa petite campagne autrichienne. Grand avis que n'avait même pas prit la peine d'écouter ses parents, ne se préoccupant de son avenir. _Je les déteste tellement !_ pensa-t-elle, son genou ne faisant que sauté.

Kamiko Romane Todoroki, petite sœur de Licht Jellykand Todoroki, tout deux issu d'une famille de grand musicien et pourtant… Seul l'un deux avait sus suivre cette voie. Kamiko, elle, elle détestait la musique classique, pourtant elle savait jouer du violon et elle était très fière d'avoir hérité du talent de son père, la seule chose dont-elle peut se vanter d'avoir hérité de cette famille. Mais, avait-il put finir par haïr cette chose sur laquelle était basé le nom « Todoroki »? Pour les mêmes raisons qu'elle haïssait son frère… Et pourtant, la voilà actuellement dans un avion pour aller vivre avec lui à Tokyo. _Qu'elle poisse !_

 **« Kamiko-chan ~ »**

La concerné asséna un regard des plus meurtrier au garçon, qui chantonnait son nom, s'arrangeant à ajouté le suffixe qu'utilisait les Japonais. Lui, c'était Tsukishi Mochizuki… C'était un garçon gentil, certes un peu chiant dès qu'il commençait à se la jouer « papa » ou « grand-frère ». Un peu plus âgés qu'elle, dès lors qu'il avait appris le départ de Kamiko à Tokyo au Japon, le garçon s'était empressé de mettre toute ses économies dans le prix du billet d'avion pour la suivre. Kamiko ignorait encore quelle mouche avait pu le piqué ce jour-ci mais, il avait tant insisté pour la suivre dans cette nouvelle vie qui l'attendait… Peut-être s'était parce qu'ils se connaissaient depuis leurs plus jeunes âges qu'il avait insisté pour venir. La jeune fille cligna des yeux, les sourcils froncés. Enfin tout du moins, plus loin elle se souvenait, elle devait avoir six ans lorsqu'elle a connue Tsukishi, c'était un peu flou, mais, peut importe ! A présent, il était là à côté d'elle, certes, en train de jouer un rôle qu'elle détestait et qui lui donnait envie de lui mettre une claque, mais, il était bien là. Il avait sacrifié ses économies pour la suivre et ça, Kamiko ne pouvait pas contredire la joie qui faisait danser son cœur de savoir qu'au moins elle était importante pour quelqu'un dans cette fichue vie ennuyeuse. Peut-être qu'il allait pouvoir y ajouter un peu plus de piment dans la future profonde ennuie qui l'attendait dans cette grande ville qu'était Tokyo. Elle pousse un ultime râle de désespoir, laissant tomber sa tête sur le dossier de son siège. _Qu'on me ramène dans ma campagneeeeuh !_ Aurait-elle voulut hurler dans cette boite volante ! Elle sentit deux doigts agrippé sa joue et la tiré, elle sursauta directement se débattant pour frapper l'épaule de Tsukishi qui émit un petit rire, mettant ses deux mains en faces de lui, les secouant dans l'espoir de la calmer, face à son regard des plus noir.

 **« Allons Kamiko ~ »** Dit-il les épaules se secouant légèrement d'un petit rire moqueur, il se reprit un coup dans l'épaule de la part de l'adolescente, ce qui le fit rire d'avantage. Il adorait la voir sortir de ses gongs pour un rien… **« Cesse de tirer cette tête, une jeune fille comme toi devrait sourire à la vie ! »**

 **« Oh génial ! »** Kamiko se rendit compte qu'elle avait parlé trop fort qu'une fois qu'elle entendit des personnes lui ordonner le silence par un simple « chut » ou encore lorsqu'elle vit les personnes qui l'entouraient la gratifié d'un regard mauvais. Ce fut les joues rouges, qu'elle poursuivit plus bas à l'intention de Tsukishi **« Je vais vivre avec un demeuré et devoir participer à ses concerts… »**

 **« Demeuré ? Tu utilises souvent ce terme pour le décrire... Non ! »** Il se tourna soudainement vers Kamiko pointant un doigt accusateur vers la jeune fille, qui le dévisagea du regard. **« En réalité, ta toujours employée ce mot pour parler de lui ! »**

 **« Crois-moi, si je te disais à quel point mon frère est con, tu ne me croirais pas… »**

 **« Tant que ça ? »**

 **« Tant que ça. »**

Ceci mit fin à leur discussion, Tsukishi n'insistant pas plus. Kamiko soupira, reposant sa joue dans sa main, ouvrant doucement le volet de l'hublot qui lui cachait la vue sur les nuages blancs qu'il traversait. C'était exactement ça ouais, son frère était qu'un con égocentrique qui ne pensait qu'à lui et à son foutu piano. Elle le détestait, elle ne pouvait qu'avoir du mépris pour lui et rien d'autre… C'était ainsi depuis très longtemps maintenant, elle en avait l'habitude. Jamais elle ne s'était demander ce que lui en pensait d'elle, à vraie dire… Elle ne devait même plus existé à ses yeux. Et c'est ça qui révoltait au plus haut point la plus petite. Leurs parents étaient au courant de la relation foireuse qu'elle entretenait avec son frère…Tout du moins, elle pense. Alors, pourquoi ces derniers s'étaient-ils obstiner à l'envoyer chez son frère ? Pour une nouvelle vie ? La bonne blague, elle était très bien dans sa campagne, elle s'était toujours débrouillée seule sans ses parents ! Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour vivre ! Elle cessa d'y réfléchir car, à quoi bon, elle allait bien être obligé de vivre à présent avec lui, n'ayant aucune échappatoire à présent. Ses yeux se posèrent en contrebas, une petite annonce résonnant dans l'avion alors qu'il se mit à descendre des cieux. En bas, sous les pieds de chacun des passagers, s'étendait la « nouvelle vie » de Kamiko… De grand bâtiment gris à perte de vue, pas un seul champ ou un brin d'herbe en vue, nan, c'était un océan gris sans fin qui puait sans doute la pollution si bien que Kamiko se demandait comment son frère pouvait vivre ici sans regretter ses journées sous le soleil chaud de l'Autriche, à grimper aux arbres. Un souvenir qui ressurgit, faisant grimacer la petite sœur, attachant enfin sa ceinture sous la demande des hôtesses. Voilà Tokyo, la nouvelle vie de Kamiko Romane Todoroki, la petite sœur de Licht Todoroki. Une vie bien banale qui allait encore se poursuivre pour elle, une chose des plus ennuyante qui ne semblait que partie pour duré, pire encore… Cela allait empirer.

Arrivé à l'aéroport, Kamiko et Tsukishi s'empressèrent de récupérer leurs bagages. Une fois sa valise noire avec des notes de musique imprimées en blanc ainsi qu'un sac à dos, l'adolescente ne pouvait que s'empêché de se sentir à l'étroit dans cette foule bruyante dont elle en avait pas l'habitude de voir en Autriche. C'est à cet instant précis qu'elle commençait réellement à regretter sa campagne si tranquille… Les mains moites, le cœur battant à tout rompre, tout ce sentiment de mal-être n'étaient clairement pas les bienvenues actuellement. Du tout même. Se mélangeant avec l'appréhension, la jeune fille se demandait encore comment cela allait se passer les fameuses retrouvailles avec son frère. Cela faisait des années qu'ils avaient quitté la campagne Autrichienne pour jouer du piano et presque un an qu'il avait quitté l'Autriche pour partir donné des concerts dans le monde, jusqu'à qu'il s'arrête à Tokyo, dans cette ville qui respirait l'essence et les pots d'échappement. Elle-même ignorait pourquoi il y était resté et qu'il n'a pas profité de se faire connaître au Japon. Vraiment étrange, enfin, cela correspondait au bestiau qu'il était. Un demeuré qui se prenait pour un ange. _Je me demande ce que ça doit donner des interviews avec lui…_ pensa-t-elle en un rictus de rire moqueur se rappelant des mimiques de son frère. Elle se demandait s'il allait avoir encore son sac blanc avec des ailes qu'il se trimballait depuis toujours. Mais, surtout si ce délire avait eu une fin et qu'il ait enfin su utiliser son cerveau pour réfléchir. Elle le sera bien assez tôt, enfin… Si monsieur le Grand pianiste n'était pas en retard, car voilà maintenant environ dix minutes qu'elle et son ami, Tsukishi errait dans le grand bâtiment et qu'ils arrivèrent enfin à trouver la sortie. Personne. Kamiko fronça les sourcils fouillant dans la poche de son manteau vert foncée, un vent la faisant tressaillir sur le coup. Son écran s'illumina d'un fond d'écran avec elle et Tsukishi, en train de dévorer une crêpe. 11h32. Ses dents grincèrent entre elles, à la vue de l'heure. Leur avion avait été à l'heure, nickel chrome, rien à signaler… C'était plutôt sont très cher frère qui était en retard à présent. Sa mère l'avait appelé avant le décollage. Elle l'avait prévenue que son frère ainsi que son imprésario, viendraient eux-mêmes les cherchés pour les emmener à leur hôtel. La future habitation de Kamiko. _Misère…_ renifla-t-elle en frissonnant une fois encore. Elle espérait vraiment une bonne nouvelle d'ici la fin de cette journée qui s'annonçait terriblement longue. Cependant, chose mal parti qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de nouveau avant qu'une main ne se pose sur son épaule, brisant le court des pensées de l'adolescente aux cheveux sombres. Surprise, elle releva la tête, croisant le large sourire chaleureux, se voulant tout autant encourageant de Tsukishi. Une chose que lui rendit presque aussitôt Kamiko, sentant son cœur se gonfler d'une petite étincelle de joie avant qu'elle ne lève ses yeux sombres vers le ciel bleu de l'été. A ses yeux, s'était peut-être le pire moment de sa vie, mais, il fallait qu'elle voit aussi le bon côté des choses. Le mois de Juillet touchait à sa fin, les vacances d'été seront bien vite là ! Elle aura donc tout le temps qu'elle voudra pour éviter son frère et découvrir peut-être Tokyo ! De plus, Tsukishi était là pour elle. Elle ne devrait pas être seule lors des retrouvailles avec son frère… _Aucune raison de s'inquiéter !_ Tenta-t-elle de positivité difficilement sentant une goutte de sueur roulé le long de sa tempe malgré tout.

Il l'avait suivi, certes d'une manière totalement folle, mais, c'était bien lui qui était assis sur sa valise actuellement à pianoté sur son clavier de portable, l'écran se reflétant dans ses yeux écarlates, son expression faciale se déformant soudainement en une grimace de surprise, puis passa presque aussitôt à l'épouvante. Il se releva en hurlant à plein poumon, attirant l'intention des personnes qui passaient par là, Kamiko comprise. Se sentant soudainement mal à l'aise sous les regards, l'adolescente se surpris à pensée que finalement emmené ce fou à Tokyo, n'était pas la meilleure idée du siècle.

Tsukishi était un bon petit gars, avec qui elle trainait sans cesse depuis leur rencontre, Kamiko n'avait pas le souvenir d'une seule journée passée sans lui. Mais, déjà tout à l'heure il avait été décrit comme chiant et pas seulement par le fait qu'il se prenait pour le « grand-frère » de l'ado… Mais aussi… Pour ça. Il était tellement bruyant, énergique et avait de temps à autres –toujours- des réactions démesurées vis-à-vis d'une situation. Comme celle qu'il avait actuellement en faite. Croisant les bras, elle observa avec curiosité le garçon qui rangea son portable dans sa poche, s'emparant de son sac posé près de sa valise à roulette, qu'il chopa par le poignet. Kamiko se raidit sur place. _Qu'est-ce que…_

 **« Je suis vraiment désolé Kamiko ! »** Avant que la jeune fille ne puisse dire un mot à voix haute, son ami l'avait prit de vitesse. « **Je dois te laisser malheureusement seule ! Il a eu un problème avec la réservation de ma chambre d'hôtel ! On se retrouve plus tard ! »**

Puis avant qu'elle n'ait pu rajouter quoi que soit, sont très cher ami qu'elle pensait qu'il serait là lors du moment fatidique, s'enfuis en courant, sa valise roulante derrière elle et il disparut dans la foule des yeux de Kamiko qui resta figé sur place. Les informations dans la tête de la demoiselle se mirent très lentement en place pour trouver une cohérence et comprendre ce qui venait de se passer avant qu'une idée n'apparaisse, telle une ampoule qui s'illumina. Cliché typique. _C'est une blague ?..._ La revoilà de nouvelles seules, au milieu d'une foule remplit d'inconnu, dans une ville inconnue, à attendre un frère qui se rapprochait plus d'un inconnu. Kamiko dut se claqué la main contre la bouche pour éviter d'hurler tout son désespoir à cette instant. _Tu déconne Tsukishi ?! C'est encore une mauvaise blague hein ?!_ Se mit à prier la jeune fille aux cheveux jais, espérant que cela soit encore une ultime mauvaise blague qu'avait toujours eu l'habitude Tsukishi, son ultime taquinerie. Elle se mit à espérer qu'il allait revenir avec un large sourire et qu'elle allait le frapper de nouveau à l'épaule par colère et ne supportant plus du tout ses blagues. L'est avait-elle supporté un jour ? Non. Mais, l'adolescent aux cheveux auburn ne réapparut pas à travers la foule que Kamiko cessait de fixer. Se rendant compte de la réalité ainsi que la situation présente, auquel elle pensait avoir pu y échapper grâce à la présence de son amie, elle ne put empêcher ses tremblements de secouer son corps. Elle était à présent de nouveau seul, face à la future retrouvaille avec son frère. _Je suis maudite, ce n'est pas possible !_ pensa-t-elle dans une profonde, ne réalisant pas qu'il n'y a peine quelque seconde, elle pensait ne pas être seule avec son frère et qu'elle pourrait bien l'oublier ! Kamiko s'imaginait avec l'autre demeuré. _Je suis maudite._ Dit-elle à bout de force, s'accroupissant au sol, la tête dans les mains. En sois… Tsukishi n'assisterait pas aux délires bizarres que son frère se tapait à propos des anges, une bonne chose en soit, étant donné que l'adolescente en avait honte. D'un autre… Elle aurait plutôt apprécié qu'il soit là pour pas qu'elle soit seule avec ce malaise dut à ces délires d'anges bizarres ! _Qu'elle plaie !_ Elle ne savait réellement pas auquel des deux garçons auraient pus être destiné cette insulte, mais son portable se mit soudainement à vibrer. D'un grognement, Kamiko fouilla de nouveau dans la poche de son manteau pour le sortir, *Un Nouveau Message*, elle déverrouilla l'écran et eu un sursaut voyant le nom Tsukishi s'afficher.

\- _Je suis vraiment désolé Kamiko de t'avoir laissé si soudainement seule pour rencontrer ton frère ! Courage cela va bien ce passé ! Et ne t'inquiète pas… Plein d'exploration nous attendent tout deux à Tokyo !_

Les yeux de Kamiko s'illuminèrent après avoir lu ces quelques mots. Elle serra le poing, levant le bras en hurlant « Yes », s'attirant le regard des autres personnes autours d'elle, mais l'adolescente s'en fichait, son cœur explosait d'excitation.

S'il y avait bien une passion que partageaient Tsukishi et Kamiko, c'était l'exploration urbaine ou encore appelé « Urbex ». Les jeunes adolescents sortaient souvent la nuit ensemble pour explorer des lieux abandonnés, pour rapporter des clichés ou encore des vidéos de ces lieux, simplement pour les souvenirs et gardés mémoires de ce genre d'espace sombre mais, aux décors unique en son genre. A vraie dire, cela leur arrivait même des fois de visiter des lieux se disant « hantés » et ceci, ne pouvait qu'exciter la jeune fille aux cheveux sombres, qui était friande de ce genre de ragot. Dès lors qu'elle et Tsukishi partait en exploration, c'était sans doute là, que Kamiko se vidait totalement la tête, ne vivant que sa passion à ce moment. Elle fut prise d'un profond frisson de plaisir à l'idée de repartir en exploration prochainement. Tokyo était une grande ville tous comme il y en avait plusieurs aux alentours, il devait bien y avoir des bâtiments abandonnés ! Le Japon même était réputé aussi pour ses nombreux lieux délaissés depuis très longtemps ! A cette pensée, le cœur de la jeune fille se bourra d'une joie immense, finalement, ses parents avaient peut-être eux une bonne idée de l'envoyer ici ! Elle pensa cependant tout de suite à la contrainte d'aller voir à chaque fois les concerts ennuyants de l'autre pigeon ailé. Soit de longue soirée à être obligé d'être classe, de rester assise sur un siège à écouter une personne jouée du piano, pendant des heures et des heures, Kamiko eue un frisson de dégoût. Il était hors de question qu'elle revive encore une autre fois ce genre de soirée. Clairement. Mais, tôt ou tard, elle y serait bien obligée de s'y retrouver dans un théâtre. _Non, non, non…_ Elle se tira la joue sous le réflexe comme si ce tic allait lui faire revenir ses pensées positives qui se sont noyés dans ce flot de négativité. Elle était convaincue à présent – Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle évite les concerts de son frère, pour le bien de son humeur mentale ! _Mais je vais pouvoir les éviter comment moi ?_ Elle s'imaginait déjà se prendre un savon de la part de ses parents par téléphone, lui reprochant de ne s'intéresser à rien d'autre qu'à ses petites explorations. C'était le cul-de-sac total pour l'ado, qui ne voyait aucune issue, qui se refusait royalement la possibilité de participer à l'une de ces soirées totalement ennuyeuses, elle préférait se taillé les veines au lieu d'y participer. La musique classique était une chose ennuyeuse… Mais, c'était surtout les personnes qu'ont pouvaient y croiser qui dégoûtait la benjamine. Toujours des personnes riches, célèbres, qui ont assez d'argent pour se payer des places dans une grande salle de concert, qui coûtera toujours un bras. Et toujours les mêmes discussions ennuyeuses venant d'eux, toujours le même disque. En bref... C'était le genre de soirée de riche, là où vantaient toujours ses exploits de son frère. Il avait un grand public, une personne en moins, qui en plus, est sa sœur à qu'il n'a pas parlé depuis des années, elle pouvait se permettre de ne pas y participer… _De toute façon tout et n'importe quoi serait plus intéressant que ça !_

 **« De quoi parles-tu ma très chère Kamiko ? »**

La concernée se mit à soudainement hurler dès que cette voix s'éleva derrière elle et qu'elle se rendit compte de sa bourbe. Claquant sa main couverte d'une mitaine contre sa bouche, sa tête pivota rapidement pour apercevoir un grand homme (trop grand pour la jeune fille) aux cheveux beiges noué en une natte haute, partant sur le côté. Les joues de la fille se mirent à se teinter de rouge, honteuse, réalisant bien trop tard qu'elle avait pensée à voix hautes. Dès l'instant qu'elle vit l'éclat d'amusement dans le regard vert de l'homme. Elle ne pensait pas le revoir un jour à vraie dire, bien qu'elle avait été prévenue par ses parents que cela serait lui et son frère qui viendrait la récupérer à l'aéroport. Normalement à l'heure qu'il avait indiquée. Chose plus ou moins raté à vraie dire… Cependant, cela n'empêchait à Kamiko d'être remplit de honte et de surprise en voyant l'homme, qui ne semblait pas avoir changé malgré les quelques années qui avaient séparé leurs dernières rencontres.

 **« Crantz ! »** se mit-elle à beugler malgré tout, oubliant totalement la politesse

 **« Ohayo Kamiko-chan ! Bienvenue à Tokyo ! »** Répondit l'imprésario de mon frère, avec toujours ce même sourire chaleureux, avec un petit signe de la main.

La jeune fille ne répondit, faisant les yeux ronds. Elle ne serait jamais habituée à parler le Japonais… Bien qu'elle l'avait apprit grâce à son père. Elle sera encore moins habituée à leur histoire de suffixe et forme de respect qu'elle ne retenait toujours pas le sens de certains. « Chan »… Ca lui faisait toujours penser à « chat » bizarrement… Mais donc, elle ne sut pas trop quoi répondre à l'homme qui lui souriait toujours.

A vraie dire, tout deux ne se connaissaient à peine. Tout ce que Kamiko se souvenait, c'est qu'il était venu chez eux, dès lors que Licht avait commencé le piano, il organisait ses concerts tous comme sa carrière. Ils avaient brièvement parlé, ses parents ayant forcé la jeune fille, timide à se présenter. Elle se souvient qu'elle admirait beaucoup l'homme, il était Français, parlaient plusieurs langues et voyageait dans le monde. Qui ne rêverait pas de ça lorsqu'on était une gamine de 7 ans qui s'ennuyait encore ferme dans sa campagne, avant de découvrir le coin tranquille que cela était ? A vraie dire, l'adolescente n'avait jamais cherché à rentrer de nouveau contacte avec lui bien que ses parents lui disaient qu'il lui passait le bonjour. Surprenant au vu de la brève rencontre qu'ils ont faites et le temps qui s'était écoulé jusqu'à aujourd'hui… Une chose que semblait avoir réalisé le grand homme, l'observant de haut en bas, avant que son sourire ne s'élargisse.

 **« Tu as bien grandit depuis le temps ! Tu as fait bon voyage ? Tu ne devais pas avoir un-»**

 **« Où il est mon frère ? »** Coupa Kamiko, plongeant ses mains dans ses poches, observant les alentours à la recherche de la mèche blanche particulière de son très cher frère « adoré »

Un silence de mort tomba, Crantz se figeant sur place. Un lourd malaise emmena de l'homme, qui ne savait sans doute pas comment répondre, comment répondre à la question par les bons mots. Quant à Kamiko, elle s'en doutait. Son regard balayait les alentours sans grande motivation. Sa question était d'un ton lasse et sans une pointe de surprise. Elle savait très bien, que son frère n'était pas là à cet instant. Sans doute trop occupé à pianoté sur son clavier blanc à bruit pour un ultime concert ennuyant. Elle avait l'habitude, ce bien triste spectacle durait depuis les sept ans de l'aîné, depuis le jour qu'il n'a plus que consacré sa vie à ce fichu instrument. Seulement, la cadette s'en serait fichue s'il n'y avait pas cette colère qui bouillonnait en son être et qu'elle ne souhaitait pas silencieusement que son frère n'ait pas découvert la musique classique. Toutefois, les choses avaient du se passer autrement et encore aujourd'hui ce petit manège énervement continuait, même en ce jour. L'adolescente voulait pas l'avouer mais, elle avait tout de même souhaité silencieusement qu'il fasse l'effort de venir la chercher avec son imprésario lorsqu'elle serait arrivée, c'était la moindre des choses pour elle. _Qu'est-ce que t'espérais donc ?_ Kamiko pouvait entendre en cet instant cette petite voix qui se moquait d'elle. _Tu aimes toujours te donner de faux espoir !_ Elle grommela quelque d'incompréhensible, même pour elle, sans doute une insulte qu'elle n'osait pas formuler à voix hautes à l'intention de son frère ou du peu d'espoir qui restait en elle, le maudissant d'excité encore. C'était comme ça à présent, pas autrement. Point. Kamiko n'eue qu'une seule réaction – Un profond soupir remplit de mépris, avant qu'elle ne reprenne un ton neutre et sérieux, ses mains attrapant ses valises, qu'elle traîna derrière elle, les roues bondissantes entres les pavés s'avançant vers Crantz, qui réagissait enfin dès que l'adolescente avait fait un mouvement. Il se gratta la nuque, avec un petit rire avant de l'invité à la suivre, sous le regard perdu de Kamiko, qui commençait réellement à appréhender la future retrouvaille avec son frère. S'ils arrivaient à se croiser tout du moins.

 **« Vraiment désolé que ton frère n'est pas put venir, Kamiko… »** La voix de Crantz s'éleva, Kamiko eue tout juste un léger sursaut, elle lui lança un brève regard en coin alors qu'il se grattait nerveusement derrière la tête. **« Il n'a pas put venir, il a un concert important ce soir ! »**

Il lui fit signe de la suivre vers une voiture noire, qui brillait sous le soleil d'été, il ouvrit le coffre de cette dernière. Kamiko, elle ne fit qu'hausser les épaules lorsqu'elle tendit l'un de ses bagages.

 **« Ne vous excusez pas Crantz… »** Ce fut avec une voix chargée de mépris qu'elle continua. **« J'ai l'habitude. »**

L'imprésario ne dit rien se contentant de prendre les bagages de l'adolescente aux cheveux teintés. Elle se demandait si ce dernier était au courant de l'état de la relation fraternel qu'entretenait Licht et elle, enfin si on pouvait encore parler de fratries. Alors qu'elle s'installa dans la voiture, sur les sièges en cuir dans un soupir, le portable de Kamiko se mit à vibrer dans sa poche, qu'elle s'empressa de sortir. 1 Nouveau message de Tsukishi.

 _-Alors ? Ils sont arrivés ? Comment ce sont passé les retrouvailles avec ton très cher « demeuré » ? )_

Kamiko fixait pendant un moment le message, le regard vide. La voiture démarra dans un bruit de moteur bruyant, s'engageant doucement sur la route, avant que tel un robot, ses doigts se mettent à pianoter sur le clavier de son portable, envoyant un message des plus clairs.

 _-Il n'y a toujours pas eu de retrouvaille._

•••

Kamiko soupira, sortant de la voiture en se grattant le bas du dos avec une grimace. Elle ne pensait jamais quitter le siège de cette voiture ! _C'est totalement le bordel ici !_ pensa-t-elle en repensant aux longues minutes à attendre, sur place, qu'un simple feu passe aux verts, aux nombres de voitures, les multiples bouchons… C'était de loin l'image qu'elle se faisait de Tokyo et sa campagne tranquille lui manquait déjà. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se boucher les oreilles à entendre les multitudes bruits de klaxonne qui résonnaient rien que derrière elle... Face à sa future habitation qu'était l'hôtel. _Comment les gens d'ici arrivent-ils à dormir ?..._ Elle se figea. _Comment MOI je vais arriver à dormir avec un tel boucan juste en face ?!_ Elle qui aimait les nuits calmes de sa campagne, sans bruit, plongé dans le silence, seulement bernés par les cigales pendant les soirées chaudes, voilà qu'à présent cela était remplacer par des klaxonnes incessant. Elle ne put s'empêcher de maudire d'avantages ses parents à cet instant. _Ont-ils pensées une seule seconde que la transition campagne et ville serait violente ?_ Elle voulait presque leur envoyer un message, pour leur balancer cette phrase et dire ses plus profondes pensées à cet instant tellement que son esprit bouillonnait de rage. Elle savait qu'elle devait voir le bon côté des choses, mais, là maintenant, cela lui semblait tout bonnement impossible. Son plan «Pensées positives » était totalement foiré du début jusqu'à sa fin vue que le pire allait arriver dans quelque instant.

Kamiko observa le grand bâtiment en face d'elle, une architecture digne des plus grands, un grand hôtel digne des plus riches et en plus de ça c'était là que son cher « Lichtounet » donnait ses spectacles, en plus d'être un théâtre. _Géniaaaal…_ ironisa l'adolescente, en pensant surtout à son futur ennui en ces lieux. Encore heureux pour elle, elle avait emmené le nécessaire contre cette chose bien chiante qui était arrivé bien trop vite dans sa vie. Entendant un grognement derrière elle, Kamiko accourut vers Crantz, qui déchargeait ses bagages avec une grimace, dès qu'il prit la valise noire. Kamiko l'aida à la poser délicatement au sol, avec une douceur qui lui était inconnue. Elle ne put s'empêcher de tapoté le dessus de l'énorme valise qui se tenait à présent à côté d'elle. Là dedans, il y avait tout l'essentiel pour ses explorations, tous ses équipements que ce sois la caméra ou l'appareil photo… Vraiment tout ! C'était comme sa petite valise du bonheur. Kamiko ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement alors qu'elle tira derrière sa valise, en repensant à sa longue conversation qu'elle avait eue avec son ami dans la voiture. Ce dernier avait immédiatement ignoré les retrouvailles bien foireuses d'elle et son frère et avait tout de suite abordé le sujet qui la faisait sourire – Leurs futures explorations dans cette immense ville. Kamiko ne put retenir un petit rire joyeux qui s'échappait de son grand sourire, Tsukishi avait signalé qu'il avait trouvé sur internet, une très vieille maison abandonné il y a cela maintenant plusieurs années. Elle était dans les petits quartiers calmes de Tokyo mais, le garçon lui a dit qu'il y serait rapidement s'ils empruntaient un taxi. _''Rapidement'' hein ?_ Ne put s'empêcher de rire jaune Kamiko en renvoyant le message du garçon aux cheveux auburn, se rappelant du temps qu'elle avait mit elle-même juste pour arriver dans ce foutu hôtel, dont elle passait le pas de la porte coulissante. Une odeur d'un parfum à la rose enveloppa la jeune qui détacha son regard du portable. Elle et Crantz venaient d'entrée dans un très grand hall, au sol parfaitement blanc et brillant que Kamiko pouvait presque y voir son reflet. _Flippant._ Dit-elle en repensant à la chambre bordélique qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle, qui n'avait pas été nettoyé depuis des semaines voir des mois. C'est à cette pensée que le ventre de la jeune adolescente se serra d'un malaise, ses pupilles bleues nuits se mettant à observer les alentours chic. Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place, elle était comme la tâche dans ce tableau aux décors parfaits. Kamiko était de loin la jeune qui faisait attention à son image. Nan, elle était plutôt celle qui s'était toujours contre-foutue de la popularité de sa famille. Il était clair qu'à ses yeux, elle avait prit un tout autre chemin qu'eux tous et que même aujourd'hui encore, elle refusait de les suivre. Cela avait des avantages oui, mais, la popularité ne l'intéressait pas. Elle était bien trop timide à vraie dire pour osé monter sur scène et joué du violon comme le faisait son frère avec le piano. Une chose qu'elle arrivait encore à admirer chez lui au moins Avait-elle au moins cessé un jour de l'admirer ? Bien que Kamiko ait voulu répondre oui, elle savait très bien que la vérité était un « non ». Elle soupira en penchant la tête sur le côté, se grattant la nuque, son regard se posant sur une affiche du théâtre qui représentait son frère, annonçant un concert pour cette soirée. _La plaie._ Pensa-t-elle, s'imaginant déjà être obligé d'y participer. Mais, le pire n'était pas là, en réalité si l'adolescente ne cessait pas de tourné la tête de gauche à droite s'était sans doute par plaisir d'admirer les alentours. Non, elle craignait la soudaine apparition de son cher aîné, dont elle appréhendait toujours leur retrouvaille. _Si on arrive à en avoir une au moins !_ pensa-t-elle avant de suivre Crantz qui l'appela pour l'emmener dans sa nouvelle future chambre.

 **« Dis-moi Kamiko... »** Tiré de ses pensées, La concernée leva les yeux vers l'homme qui la dépassait de plusieurs têtes. Se rendant compte de ça, elle fut envahie d'une profonde frustration, il poursuivit. **« Aimes-tu les animaux ? »**

 _Les animaux ?!_ Elle fut surprise de la question avant que l'adolescente ne se souvienne d'un détail. _Sérieux ?!_

 **« Licht a adopté une bestiole ? »** demanda la benjamine, se rappelant grandement de l'amour que son frère avait pour les animaux. Elle dut se retenir de rire en repensant au fait qu'il rêvait de pouvoir leur parler. _Un cas désespérant…_

 **« Un hérisson ! »**

Les yeux de Kamiko s'arrondirent en deux grosses billes en un clin d'œil dès lors que l'impresario avait poursuivit. _Un… Hérisson ?!_ répéta-t-elle dans sa tête, s'imaginant sans mal la petite bestiole à piques. En sois, cela ne la dérangeait pas, elle aimait beaucoup les animaux, elle n'avait rien contre eux… Mais, sur ce coup-là, c'était surtout la nature de l'animal qu'avait adoptée son frère… Elle le savait TRES bizarre, mais à ce point…

 **« Depuis quand ça se domestique un hérisson ?! »** ne put-elle s'empêcher de crier dès lors qu'ils s'approchèrent des portes de l'ascenseur

Sa question fut suivie d'un gros blanc, que Kamiko ne comprit pas. Tout semblait s'être figé sous le coup, Crantz ne bougeant plus ne serait-ce d'un millimètre s i bien, que Kamiko crut un moment qu'il avait fait un arrêt cardiaque et qu'il était mort. Elle se demandait réellement ce qui avait dérangé finalement dans cette question mais, à ce niveau-là, il y avait de quoi ce posé des questions. Déjà – Qu'est-ce foutait son frère avec un hérisson ? Et que foutait ce hérisson à Tokyo ? Et surtout il l'avait trouvé où ? Son frère la surprendrait toujours par sa bizarrerie, malgré qu'elle ait vécue avec un tel spécimen. Chaque nouvelle chose à son sujet elle trouverait ça bizarre, malgré qu'il ait déjà atteint le fond de la connerie avec son délire qu'il soit un ange. Elle se demandait comment il avait put arriver à penser ça, réellement. Enfin donc… Elle se pencha un peu plus en avant pour tenter de croiser le regard de l'impresario qui restait muet comme une carpe, tentant de comprendre ce qui dérangeait tant dans sa question. Ce lourd silence qui semblait partie pour durer, ne fit qu'enfoncer un peu plus Kamiko dans son malaise déjà palpable. Elle décida donc de laisser tomber l'espoir d'une réponse bien que cela l'intriguait. _Bah ! Je vais bientôt découvrir ce petit animal de toute manière…_ Dit-elle en voyant sur l'écran au-dessus de la porte affichée un nombre ainsi qu'un « digue » qui résonnait dans la petite cabine, s'ensuivait à l'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur. Avant dernière étape difficile… S'enfermé dans cette boîte montante. La jeune fille se sentit suer sous ses habits à l'idée d'être enfermé dans la petite cabine qui s'ouvrait devant-elle. S'il y a bien autre chose que maudissait-elle dans sa vie était sa claustrophobie, la phobie des lieux clos. Elle ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi elle en avait une peur bleue, elle se sentait tous simplement étouffer dans ce genre d'endroit étroit… Elle détestait cette sensation, ces tremblements qui la prenaient déjà ainsi que ses frissons glacés qui parcourait son corps n'envisageaient rien de bon. _Allez… T'a été enfermé dans une boîte volante pendant plusieurs heures !_ Se motiva-t-elle, en rentrant dans la cabine suivit de Crantz, d'un pas robotique et tremblant, sentant sa nuque sué sous ses cheveux sombres qui semblaient s'hérisser de peur sur sa tête tant que sa phobie était présente. Cela avait été une réelle épreuve son vol pour arriver ici, elle avait du prendre des calmants avant le décollage et pour monter dedans, sans fuir à toute jambe. Bien qu'en réalité… Heureusement que Tsukishi était là pour l'avoir retenue de fuir, sinon à l'heure actuelle ils auraient ratés leurs vols. _Ca n'aurait pas été trop mal en faite…_ grommela entièrement la petite, serrant les poings dès que les portes se fermèrent, la faisant oscillé sur place. Elle avait pensé à prendre les escaliers, seulement… Les étages de cet hôtel devaient bien montés jusqu'aux dixième ! Et l'adolescente n'avait aucune idée où se trouvait la chambre de Licht… De plus, avec ses bagages dont sont matériel d'exploration dans l'une de ces valises qui se tenaient à côté d'elle, elle se serait mal vu gravir les escaliers avec de tels poids. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire à présent c'était de fermer les yeux et de prier que ce bref moment, qui dura finalement une éternité pour la jeune fille, se termine bien vite. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se jeter hors de l'ascenseur dès que les portes s'ouvrèrent, haletante, elle eue du mal à reprendre son souffle. S'accroupissant au milieu du couloir, la tête dans ses genoux, elle ne put que se maudire elle-même de ne pas avoir optée finalement pour les escaliers tellement qu'elle tremblait. _Je suis sadomaso._ Conclu-t-elle finalement, se rappelant que Tsukishi lui avait lancé ça lors d'une de leurs nombreuses expéditions, lorsqu'elle s'était faufilée dans un endroit étroit juste pour accéder à un lieu. Elle remercia d'un signe de tête Crantz qui l'aida à se relevé alors qu'elle avait les jambes totalement tremblantes, incapable de la portée sur le coup de la peur, avant qu'elles ne s'immobilisent et que Kamiko puisse remarcher sans se soucier de son équilibre. Portant sa main au cœur, elle ne put s'empêcher de noter dans un coin de sa tête – . Et ce fut sur cette pensée que la plus petite suivit le grand homme à travers de ce couloir blanc éclairé, Kamiko se tordant de plus en plus les doigts, ses pensées explosant, n'en sachant même plus faire le trie, avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent à une porte.

La dernière épreuve difficile et la plus pourrit de toutes – Les retrouvailles avec son frère. Elle savait pertinemment que le pianiste se trouvait derrière cette porte, cette même personne avec qui elle avait passé du bon temps lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Kamiko eue un haut le cœur, se demandant bien ce que son frère lui devait penser de leur futur retrouvaille après tant d'année sans se voir. Elle n'avait très peu d'espoir qu'il en pense quelque chose en réalité, s'en souvenait-il seulement où était-il donc trop occupé pour son cher piano ? Après tout, c'était cette seule raison qui avait fait dégrader leurs relations.

 ***BLAM***

Crantz et Kamiko sursautèrent en même temps, dès lors que ce bruit résonna. La jeune fille se figea sur place fixant la porte. D'autre bruit se mirent à résonner à l'intérieur, encore plus violemment, faisant croire à une bagarre à l'intérieur de cette dernière. Elle crut même entendre la voix de son frère hurlé une insulte au milieu de ce vacarme assourdissant. _Qu'est-ce qu'il fou ?..._ se demanda Kamiko, les yeux arrondit, avec une grimace d'incompréhension sur le visage. Crantz ouvrit un grand coup la porte, cette dernière claquant sur le mur à l'intérieur alors qu'un autre bruit sourd fit sursauté Kamiko, qui ne put s'empêcher de se poser toutes les questions du monde à cet instant. Au milieu de se vacarme malgré tout, elle vit filé entre les jambes de Crantz une petite boule noire strié de blanc qui se cacha derrière les jambes de la jeune fille, qui fut prise d'une plus grande surprise en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un hérisson. _Qu'est-ce que…_ Ce dernier semblait l'avoir aperçut et leva ses petits yeux rouges vers elle avant qu'une voix puissante ne résonne à l'intérieur de la chambre, plantant sur place une bonne fois pour toute Kamiko.

 **« Reviens ici sale démon ! »**

 **« Licht ! Ca suffit ! Je ne peux pas vous laissez tous les deux seul pendant une heure ?! »** Se mit à hurlé Crantz.

Puis finalement, le silence revint tous comme le calme. Un lourd silence qui porta lourd sur les épaules de Kamiko dès lorsqu'elle vit son frère apparaitre sur le pas de la porte et que leurs regards se croisèrent. Un sweet à capuche gris sombre, des yeux d'un gris argenté où pétillait une certaine surprise comme colère mais, surtout et ce qui fit soupirer bruyamment la jeune fille de mépris – Il avait toujours ce sac blanc avec des ailes sur le dos. La jeune fille resta stoïque d'apparence mais, dans sa tête c'était une vraie explosion.

Elle avait appréhendé jusqu'à là de revoir son frère, tout deux ne s'étaient pas revus depuis son départ pour sa tournée mondiale donc cela faisait bien deux ans mais, non seulement… _Il a totalement péter un plomb…_ Conclu-t-elle, en faisant une légère grimace. C'était elle ou bien son très cher frère avait nommé ce petit hérisson « sale démon » ? Cela n'aurait pas du la surprendre aux premiers abords, les délires d'ange guerrier envoyé des cieux pour tuer le mal, c'était sans doute la chose qu'elle détestait le plus chez lui, bien que plus petite, elle se rappelait d'en avoir ris elle-même… avant de découvrir qu'il prenait tout ça au sérieux. Mais là… Il avait réellement tenté de s'en prendre à un hérisson ? Elle jeta un regard à ce dernier, qui se tenait toujours près de ses jambes. Il semblait la fixer, l'étudié avant qu'il ne détourne ses petits yeux vers Licht, qui le gratifia d'un lourd regard des plus noirs. _C'est moi où cette situation est très ironique ?..._ Ne put s'empêcher de pensée Kamiko, en fixant d'un drôle d'air son frère qui semblait n'avoir pas fait attention à sa présence. C'était même **trop** ironique pour l'adolescente aux cheveux teintés – Son frère qui normalement, avait un amour fou pour les animaux avait traité un hérisson de « démon ». Elle ne pouvait qu'approuvait le terme qu'elle employait tout le temps pour parler de son frère à Tsukishi – C'était le pire des demeurés. Quant enfin son frère semblait l'avoir remarqué, Kamiko ne put empêcher un sursaut dès lors que leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau avant qu'elle ne détourne la tête vers l'hérisson, faisant comme s'il n'était pas là et que le petit animal avait attiré subitement son attention totale. Elle se baissa vers lui, lui caressant doucement le haut de la tête, faisant attention à ne pas se piquer dans les piques de ce dernier qui se laissa faire, sous le regard brûlant de son frère. L'animal semblait apprécier les caresses de Kamiko, qui tenta d'oublier du mieux qu'elle pouvait la présence de son frère et le mal être qui la prenait. Elle avait certes appréhendé leur rencontre pendant toutes ces longues heures durant, pendant des jours… Mais la situation lui semblait bien claire en sa présence à présent.

Crantz rentra dans la chambre totale comme une puissante bourrasque puis se figea sur place découvrant l'état de la chambre. Kamiko le rejoignis, l'hérisson dans ses bras qui s'y lova, semblant prendre ses aises dans les bras de la jeune fille. Les yeux de cette dernière s'arrondirent dès qu'à son tour elle découvrit le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Carreaux cassé, meuble totalement écraser, table en verre totalement réduit en pièce… Une tempête semblait être passée dans les lieux et semblait avoir tout ravagé sur son passage. Kamiko coula doucement son regard vers son frère, qui la regardait de son air sérieux, les mains dans les poches. _C'est lui qui a fait ça ?!_ Qui d'autre ? Cette petite voix résonna dans sa tête dès lors qu'elle s'était posé la question. Il n'y avait eu que lui et son animal de compagnie qui était dans cette chambre jusqu'à là. Et les bruits qu'avait entendus, elle et Crantz faisaient aucun doute – Il y avait eu réellement une bagarre dans cette chambre. Kamiko eue du mal à joindre les deux bouts dans cette histoire lorsqu'elle y réfléchissait ou tout du moins elle tenta. Comment son frère avait put-il se battre avec un hérisson ? Comment avait-il fait surtout pour défoncer une armoire en deux ? _C'est un lardon sur patte en plus !_ pensa Kamiko ahuris, observant la petite corpulence de son frère qui s'approchait en poussant un grognement. Kamiko ne le lâcha pas du regard, ne sachant pas trop faire d'autre, cherchant par quelle question elle pouvait commencer pour qu'on puisse lui raconter l'origine de ce bordel mais, ce fut Crantz qui brisa le lourd silence.

 **« Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu te blesser ?! »** Il s'adressait à Licht, se tournant vers lui, Kamiko vit son frère abordé une mine boudeuse, détournant le regard.

 _Un vrai gamin…_ pensa-t-elle, avant de caresser de nouveau le haut de la tête de l'animal qu'elle portait toujours. L'hérisson semblait apprécier les caresses de la jeune fille, vu qu'il semblait regardé d'un air frustré dès lors qu'elle s'arrêtait. C'était une drôle d'impression qu'avait eue Kamiko en croisant les orbes rouges de l'animal, comme s'il comprenait ce qu'il se passait autour de lui… _Drôle d'idée…_ conclu-t-elle en reprenant les caresse alors que Crantz reprit à l'intention de son frère.

 **« Tu as un concert ce soir ! Imagine si tu te serais blessé et que tu ne puisse plus jouer, que penseront ceux qui aiment t'entendre jouer ?!»** Kamiko plissa les yeux, d'un air blasé. On aurait dit un père qui engueulait un enfant qui avait une bêtise. _Oh nan wait… Licht est un enfant dans le corps d'un adulte._ Se rectifia Kamiko qui gratouilla le menton de l'hérisson. Soudainement, Crantz la pointa du doigt la faisant sursauter. Pour la seconde fois, leurs regards se croisèrent et Kamiko crut qu'une barre en fer lui tombait sur les épaules tellement que la nervosité lui fit rougir ses joues. **« De plus, tu as pensées à ta sœur ?! Elle est venue vivre ici avec nous, tu pourrais faire un effort quand même ! »**

 **« C'est l'autre qui a commencé ! »** se plaignit Licht. _L'autre ?_ se questionna Kamiko en avisant l'hérisson dans ses bras.

 **« Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Vas donc t'excuser pour les dégâts dans la chambre et en demandé une nouvelle chambre pour toi et surtout tu les dédommageras par la suite ! »**

Son frère détourna encore plus la tête, avec toujours la fameuse moue sur son visage. _Un gamin._ Se répéta encore une fois pour toute Kamiko, au bout de sa propre désespérance. Elle qui avait le bref espoir qu'il se soit amélioré au court de sa tournée et qu'il ait mûri au moins… Cela était à présent peine perdue. Il n'avait pas changé. C'était toujours le même genre d'être que Kamiko avait méprisé lors de son départ et qui l'énervait au plus haut point. Malgré la situation des plus bizarres actuels, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir ce fort mépris habituel, qu'elle avait toujours eux pour son frère. C'était le sentiment parfait pour une personne dans son genre. Que pouvait-elle pensée d'autre envers une personne qui l'avait subitement ignoré dès lors qu'il a commencé pour une raison inconnue à la jeune fille, le piano ? Son frère qui plus est ! Un simple « Tsss » s'échappa de sa bouche et elle détourna le regard de celui de son frère, préférant l'ignoré. Si vivre avec lui, lui paraissait à présent comme l'une des pires corvées qu'on ait pu lui donner, elle pouvait encore l'ignorer et aller à ses petites occupations ! Il fallait bien qu'elle tente de positivité malgré cette tristesse qui lui bouffait le cœur à l'heure actuelle mais dont, l'adolescente préférait renier, oublié, faire comme si cela était le fruit de son imagination.

Elle jeta une dernière œillade à son frère qui s'éloignait, sans doute pour suivre les instructions de Crantz lui avaient donné. Elle remarqua que ce dernier lui avait aussi un bref regard avant qu'il ne disparaisse du champ de vision de la jeune fille. Elle ne put dire ce que signifiait ce regard.

 **« Excuse le Kamiko… »** Elle sursauta en entendant l'imprésario de son frère soupiré. Il se gratta la nuque, un sourire gêné apparut sur son visage. **« Tu sais il est impulsif… Et… Il arrive qu'il… »**

Il semblait chercher ses mots pour justifier le comportement de son frère. « Justifier ». Cela ressemblait plutôt à un mensonge. Kamiko fronça du nez à cette pensée, elle n'était pas idiote, cela se voyait que l'imprésario de son frère semblait réfléchir à une excuse à cette bizarrerie auxquelles, elle faisait face. Tant de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de la jeune fille. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'on voyait une personne retourner une chambre, seul, poursuivant un hérisson, le traitant de « sale démon ». _Et c'est qui « l'autre » ?_ Se questionna toute seule Kamiko, se rappelant des mots de son frère. La situation était des plus bizarres certes… Mais cela s'accordait à merveille avec ce qu'était son frère. Un demeuré qui se prenait pour un guerrier céleste. S'il voulait se créer des histoires dans laquelle ce pauvre hérisson qu'elle tenait dans ses bras était un démon des enfers, ce n'était plus le problème de la jeune fille à vraie dire. Mais, au fond d'elle, son cœur se serra encore un peu plus de la tristesse qu'elle tentait de renier malgré elle.

Pendant des longues heures durant, elle s'était questionner sur leur rencontre, l'avait appréhendé, se demandant comment cela se passerait. Tous semblaient bien clairs à présent. Kamiko Roman Todoroki, sœur de Licht Jellykand Todoroki, pourtant si proche dans leurs quêtes à une époque de leur enfance, étaient désormais, bien trop différent pour pouvoir vivre de nouvelle aventure ensemble.


	5. Chapitre 2

_**OHAYO DAYO !** _

_Ouais je sais faire des commentaires en début de chapitre et je m'en excuse profondément d'avoir totalement zappé de caler un petit mot au début de mes anciens chapitres et que donc que je m'en excuse enfin bon... Un bon chapitre de 15 pages !... Rien que pour le chapitre 2... Et c'est là que je me pose actuellement la question ce que cela va donner les nombres de pages quant on sera réellement au centre de l'action. (Je suis prête à parier que j'vais pondre 7 petites pages enfin breeef !) En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira malgré la longue lecture ! :3_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

S'il y avait bien une chose que haïssait aussi Kamiko… C'était le décalage horaire. Sursautant, un bruit sourd lui vrilla les oreilles, lui filant immédiatement une migraine affreuse qui tambourina dans sa tête comme des percutions aigus. _Fais chiez._ Pensa-t-elle en ouvrant lentement ses yeux, bouffie de sommeil, laissant le temps à ses iris de s'habituer au faible quelque rayon de soleil qui pénétrait encore par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Relevant lentement la tête de son oreiller, la musique continua de lui vrillé les tympans pendant un moment avant que l'adolescente ne réalise que c'était son portable qui produisait ce supplice infernal. Encore toute endormie, elle s'empara de ce dernier, posant sa main au hasard jusqu'à sentir l'objet vibrant sous sa paume puis fixa l'écran un court instant avant de le porté à son oreille.

 _ **-Hellooow Sleeping Beauty~**_

La voix enjouée de Tsukishi lui parvint aussitôt au bout du fil, faisant redressé Kamiko assise sur son lit, clignant toujours des yeux, le cerveau ensommeillé, tentant de mettre l'ordre dans sa tête. Une fois que Licht était parti pour l'accueil, son imprésario, Crantz, avait conduit sa petite sœur à sa propre chambre de l'hôtel où elle allait désormais vivre et depuis… Elle n'en était pas sortie. Après avoir salué brièvement l'adulte, elle avait tenté de ranger ses affaires et de s'installer pour avoir un minimum les mêmes repaires qu'elle avait là-bas en Autriche… Peine perdue, ce fut la fatigue du vole et du décalage horaire qui l'avait emportée sans dire un mot ni même demander son avis. Une autre douleur cuisante traversa le côté droit de son crâne. Celui qui supportait le moins le décalage horaire était son cerveau sans aucun doute et il se manifestait à cet instant présent. Grimaçante, elle se massa la tempe tentant de faire passer la douleur, oubliant totalement son ami au bout de file, qui se manifesta d'un petit toussotement, faisant sursauter la fille aux cheveux sombres.

 _ **-Te serais tu déjà suicidée rien qu'à l'idée de vivre les prochains jours avec ton frère ?**_

 **« Crétin. »** lança Kamiko en se levant du lit totalement retourné en poussant un profond soupir. Le rire cristallin de Tsukishi résonna à travers l'appareil ce qui eue le dont d'hériter sa cadette qui n'y trouva rien de marrant.

 _ **-Hé ! La joie de vivre ça existe, petite Noix de Coco !**_ Un grognement s'échappa de la bouche de Kamiko, mais cela n'empêcha du garçon de continuer avec sa voix remplit de joie alors qu'elle se pencha pour ramasser un tas de vêtements qu'elle avait laissé au sol. _ **– T'inquiète pas ! J'ai moi aussi piqué un petit somme dès que je suis arrivé à mon hôtel !**_

Kamiko resta silencieuse, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre et sachant très bien que Tsukishi mourrait d'envie de lui poser la question. Elle l'imaginait très bien trépigné d'excitation et d'inquiétude sur place, sachant très bien l'état de sa situation. Un long blanc s'ensuivit au cours duquel Kamiko se contenta de fouiller dans sa valise pour déballer ses vêtements, avant de pousser un râle et de se masser de nouveau la tempe.

 **« Bon vas-y balance la cette question qu'on en finisse et que je l'oublie ! »**

 _ **-Comment ça s'est passé avec ton frère ?**_

A la grande surprise de Kamiko, il l'avait dit d'un ton sérieux. Sans une seule empreinte de sa taquinerie habituelle qu'il avait toujours eue dès lors qu'ils parlaient de son frère. Soit un sujet grandement tabou entre eux, limite parlée de religion ou encore de sexe était moins tabou que de causer de la famille d'artiste de la petite. Kamiko soupira, se posant la question du comment avait-elle pu en arriver à là… Enfin, elle décida de lancer tout ce qui s'était passé, jusqu'à que Crantz l'ait trouvé, ramené à l'hôtel ou les « fameuses retrouvailles » avec son frère, qui n'en avait pas été une d'ailleurs, loin de là. _Qui considérerait ça comme une retrouvaille normale ?!_ Pesta entièrement Kamiko en fermant un grand coup sa valise qu'elle avait finit de vider. Tsukishi l'avait écouté en silence, ne se contentant de lancer que quelque « muuhmuuh » laissant imaginé Kamiko, le voir hocher la tête au fur et à mesure de ses paroles. Il ne se manifesta que dès lors qu'elle mentionna le fait avec le hérisson de son frère, elle le senti glapir au bout du fil.

 _ **-Un hérisson ?!**_

 **« Un hérisson. »**

 _ **-Et tu me dis qu'il a tenté de le buté et que la chambre était sans dessus dessous ?... Ton frère il n'est pas censé être un petit gringalet comme toi ?**_ Rajouta le garçon après un temps d'arrêt.

 **« Mais je t'emmerde Tsukishi ! »** Kamiko serra le poing, entendant son ami éclaté de rire au bout du fil. Elle avait sacrément et étrangement envie de le frapper, de voir ce poing lui explosé les dents. Mais, les souvenirs de la retrouvaille avec son frère la rattrapèrent sans crier gare, puis elle poussa un profond soupir. Le rire de Tsukishi se coupa net, comme ayant comprit la soudaine détresse de son amie qui se laissa s'appuyer contre la porte de sa chambre. **« A vraie dire… Au fond j'espérais vraiment ne serais-ce qu'un petit effort de sa part, un seul ! Au moins qu'il vienne avec son imprésario me chercher à l'aéroport ou même je ne sais pas un « Bonjour comment vas-tu ? ». Mais au lieu de ça, je me suis retrouvé seule et lorsque je l'ai revu, le seul sujet principal était ce hérisson qu'il voulait buter ! Cache ta joie de me revoir ! »**

Il eu un nouveau blanc. Tsukishi resta silencieux au téléphone qu'au point que Kamiko crut même qu'il était parti, ne l'entendant plus respiré. Bien que ce fût rare, c'était possible que tout deux aient ce genre de discussion sérieuse où Kamiko se confiait à ce dernier. Bien qu'il fût de loin le meilleur conseiller, Tsukishi avait toujours eu cette bonne oreille pour l'écouter et rien que ça, suffisait à la jeune fille qui semblait à chaque fois se débarrasser d'un lourd poids sur ses épaules et qu'elle n'en partageait en partie avec Tsukishi. Ce garçon avait ses défauts, il était chiant, c'était un crétin finit, mais… Il lui était devenu carrément indispensable pour sa vie et cela devait-être réciproque en sois. Il l'avait quand même suivis jusqu'au Japon, claquant toutes ses économies pour pouvoir payer un hôtel et son voyage avec elle. Kamiko glapit soudainement s'imaginant un tout autre scénario. Et s'il n'aurait pas put venir ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle serait devenue elle sans lui ?! _Je crois que je serais au fond du gouffre à l'heure actuelle…_ Se dit-elle, sa main portant le téléphone tremblotant légèrement. Cependant, elle se rassura, cela avait été différent et un coup de chance pour la jeune fille. Certes, Tsukishi était à l'autre bout de Tokyo dans un autre hôtel mais, ils allaient être ensembles au moins.

Elle l'entendit soudainement expirer bruyamment semblant cherché ses mots.

 _ **-Enfin ! Oublie donc ton frère ! Part sur notre petite pensée positive de ce soir !**_

 **« OH ! L'exploration ?! »** Se mit à hurler Kamiko, sentant une énergie soudaine chassée la migraine. Elle trépignait sur place. Tsukishi se mit à rire, devinant sans mal le sourire de la brune.

 _ **-Yup Mamzelle~ !**_

 **« Qu'elle est donc notre destination très chère Môsieur ~ »**

Tsukishi ria de nouveau à son ton employé. La mention soudaine de cette futur exploration nocturne avait semblé reboosté l'adolescente, qui se sentait pétillé d'énergie à dépenser soudainement. Si bien qu'elle se mit à sautiller dans sa chambre en tentant d'étouffer son cri de joie, mais, un simple petit cri de souris sortie d'entre les dents que serrait fermement la fille qui se figea soudainement, dès lors que son ami prit la parole au bout du fil. Il avait totalement son intention.

 _ **-On part vers le nord, en dehors de Tokyo pour un lieu plus… Calme disons-le. Il y a une maison totalement abandonné là-bas depuis quelques années maintenant.**_

 **« Combien de temps environ ? »**

 _ **-Certains dise que seulement 17 ans, voir même plus**_

 **« 17 ans ?! »** s'écrièrent un peu trop fort Kamiko, qui se gratta le menton, tournant en rond, songeant. **« Ce n'est pas beaucoup… »**

Elle entendit un rire sombre s'élever au bout de son fil si bien qu'un frisson la prit. Elle détestait quand Tsukishi passait à ce mode… Un peu le mode « Je-joue-le-mystérieux-pour-te-foutre-les-chocottes-car-c'est-marrant» Peu rassurant pour la jeune fille, surtout que Tsukishi était un bon fouilleur d'information et quand il cherchait un truc précis, il trouvait toujours ! Et ce que préférait Tsukishi dans les Urbex était…

 _ **-Tu crois que je l'ai choisi au hasard ?**_ Il eu un nouveau rire et Kamiko l'imagina sans mal avec un sourire sadique sur le visage, cela la fit frissonner. _**–On se retrouve à 20h pour que je te raconte tout ça !**_

 **« 20 heures ? »**

Kamiko se pencha sur ses affaires déjà posées par-ci par-là, s'étant déjà entendu dans son nouveau repaire qu'était sa chambre d'hôtel… Qui était déjà un beau bordel des plus catastrophiques. Kamiko était une fille bordélique… La seule chose qui était bien rangé et bien organiser –qu'elle en prend la peine à rangé- était seulement son matériel pour l'urbex. Elle sortie enfin sa montre couleur argent où est accroché un simple ruban rouge, fixant le cadrant. _18h45…_

 _ **\- T'a pas fais qu'un petit somme ma petite puce !**_

 **« PETITE ?! »**

 _ **-Pardon ! Pardon !**_ S'excusa aussitôt Tsukishi sous le ton agressif de son amie avant de soupirer et que cette dernière n'entend clairement une voiture klaxonnée. _**Enfin bon ! Je viens bientôt à ta rescousse très chère princesse Geignarde ! Tiens toi prête !**_

 **« Oh je serais tout autant prête pour recevoir le grand Roi des Abrutis ! Quel sera votre carrosse ?! »**

 _ **-Mon coup de pied dans le cul si tu n'es pas prête quand j'arrive !**_

Puis il raccrocha laissant Kamiko rire toute seule dans sa chambre alors qu'elle raccrocha à son tour, reposant son portable sur son lit sur lequel elle se laissa tomber lourdement en soupirant. Malgré la fatigue qui engourdissait toujours ses membres et sa tête, elle accueillait avec grande joie cette future exploration dans ce nouvel endroit. Il était vrai qu'en Autriche que les lieux commençaient à manquer dans les alentours que Tsukishi et elle en était arrivés à faire de long trajet et de dormir sur les lieux abandonnés pour y aller. Chose inconsciente étant donné les risques de cette passion. Ecroulement, mauvaise rencontre… Toutes ces petites choses avaient toujours eue le don d'inquiéter Kamiko, bien ce qu'elle craignait le plus était de tomber sur un cadavre. Un frisson la pris s'enlevant cette image de son esprit. Les traquas de l'Urbex mais, ça n'allait pas être ça qui allait freiner la jeune fille. Sautant de son lit, s'étirant en levant les bras, le plus haut possible, elle se dirigea finalement vers sa précieuse valise qu'elle ouvrit, avec un petit rire excité. Ses fameux objets d'exploration ! Caméra frontale, appareil photo, lampe torche… Tout ce que pouvait rêver d'avoir n'importe quel explorateur. Kamiko eue-t-une pensée silencieuse pour toutes ses économies qui étaient parties dans ce matériel coûteux, elle avait du faire des petits jobs par ci par là pour pouvoir autant économiser. Elle n'avait jamais réellement osé demander à ses parents…Eux qui avaient déjà du mal à comprendre leur propre fille, elle s'était mal imaginer leur demandé de débourser de leurs argents pour cette passion qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Tsukishi l'avait un peu aidé, avec ses maigres économies et son travail à mi-temps, il avait payé une partie de l'appareil photo de son amie. Cette dernière pris l'engin avec un large sourire. Sa petite fierté personnelle. S'imaginant déjà prendre de nouveau paysage avec elle ne put s'empêcher de se relever d'un coup, sautillant sur place, les yeux brillants d'excitation, tenant l'appareil devant qu'elle alluma pour vérifier si la batterie était pleine et qu'il fonctionnait correctement. Choisissant un décor au hasard à prendre en photo, la jeune fille ouvrit un grand coup la fenêtre de sa chambre, laissant les rayons du crépuscule illuminer sa chambre. S'accoudant sur le bord, œil devant le viseur, fermant l'autre pour mieux situer et se concentré. La ville de Tokyo était baignée dans la couleur orangée du soleil couchant à l'horizon, sa lumière se reflétant dans les vitres de ces grandes tours qui s'élevaient au milieu de la population. Kamiko regarda la photo, plutôt fier d'elle faisant défiler le reste de son répertoire. Il y avait beaucoup photo aux décors abandonné de sa dernière exploration en Autriche qu'elle avait effectuée en compagnie avec Tsukishi. Elle tomba d'ailleurs sur l'une d'elle, montrant le garçon souriant, assis au-dessus d'un escalier d'un manoir qu'ils avaient visité. Un sourire nostalgique apparut sur son visage avant de continuer à faire défiler les photos.

 **« Tu fais quoi ?… »**

Kamiko sursauta en poussant un cri faisant volte-face sentant le souffle chaud dans son cou, manquant d'échapper son appareil photo qu'elle rattrapa de justesse dans un long soupir de soulagement tremblant. _Ce n'est pas le moment de le faire tom-…_ Son regard se porta sur son frère, Licht qui la fixait les mains dans les poches de son costume noir, parfaitement centrée avec une cravate nouée autour de son cou. Mais ce fut surtout son fameux hérisson qui était accroché sur sa tête qui frappa de surprise sa petite sœur, qui ne put s'empêcher de le fixer longuement, évitant de se poser davantage de question… Bien qu'elle trouvait cela illogique lorsqu'elle se remémora la scène lorsqu'elle est arrivée. Mise à part ça, les yeux bleus sombres de la jeune fille croisèrent ceux de son frère, penchant soudainement la tête sur le côté, suspicieuse. _Je réponds franco que je me barre en exploration ou je file en douce ?_ Se questionna-t-elle, en détournant finalement la tête. Elle réfléchit un court instant, avant de se dire qu'elle pouvait bien le prévenir qu'elle partait vadrouiller. Certes, ils n'avaient plus rien à voir mais, cela n'était pas une raison pour disparaître soudainement dans la nature sans laisser de trace. Bon après, l'adolescente pensait surtout au futur appelle de ses parents, l'engueulant qu'elle pourrait recevoir si elle osait partir soudainement comme ça sans prévenir son cher grand-frère. Surtout si cela était pour partir faire ses explorations. Ses parents n'avaient jamais approuvé sa passion, la trouvant trop dangereuse… Ce qui n'était pas faux en grande partie certes, mais, aux yeux de la petite, le reste de sa famille avait tellement des activités ennuyeuses. Sa famille était ennuyeuse. C'était le premier mot qui venait à l'esprit de Kamiko si elle devait donner un mot pour les définir. _Ils ont jamais eu envie de vivre autre chose que leur foutu musique classique ?_ pensa-t-elle en fixant, lasser, son frère qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux avec son éternel visage fermé à toute émotion autre que « Je suis de mauvais poils, viens pas me parler ou je te bute » Sérieusement, l'expression actuelle de son frère inspirait ça. En plus de bien lire que c'était une personne antipathique. Kamiko voulut rire, mais elle n'y arriva pas, car elle ne savait même pas à quel point il avait pu changer durant ces années mais, avant elle aurait bien pu le dire haut, fort et sans hésitation que son frère avait bon fond et savait sourire. Elle l'avait vu enfant ! Mais est-ce qu'il aurait aussi perdu se savoir en même temps que leur relation s'était dégradé ? Sans doute… elle en savait rien, son frère était un casse tête et difficile à cerner pour n'importe qui.

Elle fixa de nouveau le hérisson sur la tête de son frère, ses deux petites orbes rouges ne se détachaient pas de l'adolescente qui pencha la tête sur le côté avant d'osé approcher sa main, sur la pointe des pieds pour caresser l'animal posté sur la tête de son frangin. Elle pu voir ce dernier du coin de l'œil de raidir dès lors qu'elle avait tendu sa main en direction de l'animal. Kamiko ne put retenir un rire.

 **« Tu sais, il ne va pas se transformé en démon sous nos yeux… »** Lança-t-elle avec moquerie. Elle sursauta alors que l'animal bondit sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui se mit à rire sentant sa petite truffe reniflé sa joue. Elle lui gratta sous le menton. **« Il a un nom d'ailleurs ? »**

 **« Hyde… »** Répondit son frère d'un ton presque menaçant, son regard gris fusillant l'animal sur l'épaule de sa sœur.

Cette dernière du se mordre la langue pour éviter de balancer une énième remarque à ce sujet, ne le trouvant que finalement désespérant. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'avait son frère contre ce pauvre animal… Et même pourquoi l'appelait « Sale Démon »… Le hérisson ou plutôt Hyde ne semblait pas vouloir faire de mal à une mouche. _Il réclame beaucoup trop d'affection surtout !_ remarqua-t-elle, voyant l'animal domestique de son frère ne pas se plaindre des caresses de la jeune fille. Licht toussota un instant, les yeux clos, pour changer de sujet tandis qu'il fourra de nouveau ses mains dans son pantalon noir.

 **« Tu viens au concert ce soir ? »**

Kamiko ne put s'empêcher de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche, détournant son regard remplit d'une panique soudaine. _J'ai totalement oublié son foutu concert ! Merde !_ Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve une solution pour y échapper, dire n'importe quoi… Qu'elle trouve une excuse. Mais, à ses yeux il était hors de question qu'elle y aille ! Surtout si elle savait qu'à côté il y avait Tsukishi qui l'attendait pour partir en exploration ! _Plutôt mourir !_ Paniqua la jeune fille, son teint devenant pâle, alors qu'une chaleur de stress soudaine l'envahit. Comment pouvait-elle échapper à ça ? Elle avala sa salive, son idée de départ semblait compromise. Il était radicalement hors de question et impensable à la jeune fille de se tapé ce concert et cette soirée ennuyeuse. Bien que cela lui déplaisait, elle préférait ça que plutôt s'offrir sur un plateau d'argent à l'ennuie mortel qui l'attendait. Elle réfléchit qu'un court instant, ses doigts pianotant sur son appareil photo que la jeune fille tenait toujours fermement entre ses mains. Ses dents se resserrèrent doucement entre elles par la frustration, elle avait cette impression horrible d'être coincée. La jeune fille n'aurait pas voulu mentir de base… Mais là.

 **« B-Bien-sûr… »** Kamiko eue un temps, sentant que les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche à l'heure actuelle, elle allait longtemps le regretter. Cependant, elle appuya ses dernières d'un petit sourire. **« Bien-sûr que je serais là ! »**

L'un des sourcils de Licht se souleva directement après ses paroles, aussitôt imité par la petite, tout deux soutenant leurs regards sans mot. Bien que Kamiko se sente sué en dessous de ses vêtements, elle tentait le plus possible de dissiper cette lueur mensongère qui pouvait brillé dans ses iris sombres. Ce fut finalement son frère qui craqua le premier en détournant le regard, avec une légère grimace de gêne sur le visage que Kamiko remarqua. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, les paupières tombantes. _Je suis gênante que ça ?_ S'empêcha-t-elle de demander. Elle se mordit la langue. _Tais-toi tais toi… Ce n'est pas le moment de faire la maligne._ Elle détourna à son tour le regard ne préférant pas à être trahis par ces derniers, sachant très bien en quoi ce mensonge l'appliquait. Sois à se faire sans doute disputé par ses parents, son frère et peut-être même l'imprésario de son cher grand-frère. Enfin… même si la jeune fille aurait avoué la vérité, elle se serait prit la même soufflante par ses parents c'était une certitude… Là pour le coup – Elle allait disparaître d'une soirée où elle était censée y participer, partant dans un endroit dangereux, mais plus fascinant que ce concert que la cadette trouvait ennuyant à mourir. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en vouloir d'éviter ce genre de choses, de plus… Qu'est-ce que son frère en avait à faire de ce qu'elle faisait de sa vie ? Qu'elle soit là ou pas ? Il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour l'applaudir. _Peu importe !_ Kamiko redressa le menton reprenant sa respiration qui s'était bloqué pendant ce court moment de panique. Certes elle avait mentis, mais il lui suffisait juste de rentrer avant la fin de son concert pour que son frère totalement fou ne se rende compte de rien… _Tous simplement ça !_ conclu-t-elle pour se rassurer, agrippant son appareil photo entre ses doigts. Quelque chose de froid se posant sur sa joue attira son attention, faisant tourné son regard vers Hyde, qui était toujours posé sur son épaule, son museau remuant. Un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle caressa l'animal entendant le soupir rauque de son frère qui lui tourna le dos, comme pour éviter de voir cette scène. _Jaloux ?_ Aurait voulu taquiné tout haut sa petite-sœur mais, qui préféra se taire voyant son frère s'éloigner finalement pour sortir de la chambre qu'occupait la plus petite. A sa plus grande surprise, Litch se tourna légèrement vers elle, plongeant ses iris argentées dans les bleutées de sa sœur, qui n'osa pas bouger, sentant comme transpercé par ce simple regard qui la fit frissonner. Un long silence sembla s'étendre entre eux, Kamiko n'osant même plus respiré, son frère se décidant de prendre finalement la parole, ouvrant la porte.

 **« Le concert est à 21heure »** Indiqua –t-il, Kamiko sursauta dès lors que Hyde sauta de son épaule pour rejoindre son frère, à sa grande surprise. **« Ne sois pas en retard.»**

Puis il claque la porta derrière lui, dès lors qu'il fut sorti de la pièce avec son animal de compagnie laissant la cadette seule, dans sa rage des plus intenses. _Cache ta joie !_ Ce sont les mots qu'aurait voulu hurler Kamiko son frère bien qu'elle n'en fit rien, ne voulant pas se faire remarquer davantage. De plus… Elle n'y serait pas à ce concert qu'elle trouvait foutrement chiant et sans intérêt. Non. Se dirigeant d'un pas des plus décider vers son lit, là où à coter de ce dernier, était posé soigneusement ses affaires, dont cette valise, ses fameux petits trésors. Des étoiles firent briller les sombres iris de la jeune fille, un sourire apparaissant sur son visage dès lors qu'elle s'empara de la caméra entreposée soigneusement dans cette dernière. A 21heure, elle ne serait pas en retard mais, déjà bien loin de ce lieu qui puait l'ennuie à plein nez, ne pouvant qu'obliger l'adolescente à se diriger vers une piste bien plus intéressante pour elle, n'ayant pas d'autre choix que de suivre Tsukishi, dans cette nouvelle aventure qui se profilait à l'horizon.

 **« Tes en retard, Miss »**

Lui donnant un coup derrière la tête, Kamiko protesta, se grattant derrière le crâne, dès lorsqu'elle était arrivée à sa hauteur, au croisement d'une rue qui longeait le théâtre dans lequel séjournait la jeune fille, bien ravie d'y avoir échappé. Fusillant du regard son ami, qui affichait une fausse mine agacé, cachant derrière cette dernière, une immense joie de voir la brune ici à ses côtés pour une nouvelle exploration. Mais ça, seulement la concernée le savait et c'est ce qui avait le don de l'énerver le plus, Tsukishi étant le maître en cette matière, elle ne pu empêcher de rappliquer son coup précédent par un poing dans l'épaule, ce qui le fit rire.

 **« J'aurais aimé t'y voir toi ! »** Kamiko tira sur sa veste verte kaki qu'elle portait recouvrant sa marinière noire, sa jupe virevoltant du léger courant d'air du soir. **« Préparer le matériel tout en disant qu'on se préparait en même temps pour un concert de plouc, ainsi qu'échapper à l'intention de Krantz s'est pas facile ! »**

 **-A t'attendre parlé on dirait que c'est une prison ! »** Ria Tsukishi, glissant ses mains dans ses poches de son pantalon trop large rayé.

 **-C'est exactement ça ! Sérieusement ! Je me demande si quelqu'un m'a pas vu filer en douce tant il y a des gens pour assurer le déroulement du concert de l'autre Taré ! »**

 **-Ton amour pour ton frère n'a pas changé… »**

 **\- La ferme et parle moi plutôt de ton foutu endroit à explorer ! Plus ou se tiendra éloigner de ce lieu de malheur, mieux je me porterais ! »**

 **-Toujours la même… »** Il se reçut un nouveau coup sur l'épaule de la plus petite, la faisant grimacer cette fois-ci, un rire léger s'échappant de ses lèvres, sous le regard fusillant de son amie il toussota. **« Faisons donc quelques pas… »**

Kamiko fusilla encore un bref moment de ses yeux bleutés le garçon qui s'éloignait, glissant ses mains dans ses poches avant qu'il se s'adoucisse, brillant de la joie que tentait de calmer la jeune fille, rejoignant en courant son ami qu'il l'avait devancé, le sourire aux lèvres, bien heureuse de s'éloigner enfin du grand théâtre, lieu d'ennuie infinis pour elle qui ne pouvait pas se plaindre des taquineries de Tsukishi, les préférant à la présence de son frère. Tsukishi, bien que chiant, avait toujours été là pour elle, il était présent aujourd'hui loin de propre pays natal pour suivre sa fidèle partenaire qui lui en était infiniment reconnaissant. Oui Tsukishi était un crétin finit, taquin, extrêmement chiant par ses mots, mais il était aussi cette personne qui restait sont plus fidèle ami, dans n'importe quelle situation. Kamiko eue un petit rire, ses joues se teintant d'une légère teinte rouge, sautillant sur place, se sentant à présent libérer de ses chaînes de mal être, qui n'avait cessé de la retenir toute la journée. Cependant, la petite devait s'avouer se sentir extrêmement vulnérable à présent au milieu de ses grands bâtiments et de ce bruit incessant des voitures qui circulaient, klaxonnait, des passants qui couraient, main portant leur téléphone à leurs oreilles. Cela était bien plus calme que ce qu'avait pu apercevoir Kamiko dans la journée, ayant été bloqué elle-même dans ces bouchons, mais même le soir venu, la vie continuant son cour dans cette grande ville, faisant regretter à la cadette sa douce campagne bien tranquille. _Enfin bon…_ Levant ses bras en l'air, elle s'étira, sentant ses muscles se tendre sous sa peau, provoquant un effet de satisfaction. _Je me sens libre !_ Se sentant libérer d'un poids, elle laissa retomber ses bras le long du corps suivant de près Tsukishi qui toussota encore une fois s'emparant de son téléphone, ses doigts courant sur son écran tactiles, le tendant par la suite à la petite, qui s'en empara, les yeux brillants de curiosités. Ces derniers s'agrandirent, son visage éclairé par l'écran qui affichait plusieurs photos d'une maison à première vu… Normal. On pourrait presque croire que quelqu'un vivait dedans si l'alentour du bâtiment n'était pas recouvert de végétation et mauvaises herbes. _Elle n'a été qu'abandonné que 17 ans après tout…_ Kamiko fit défiler plusieurs photos, qui montraient l'intérieur de la petite maisonnette qui pour le coup, des meubles couverts de poussière et de mousse s'y trouvait, même des jouets d'enfants semblait avoir été abandonné là, tel quelle. Plus personne ne vivait à travers ses murs, cela en était certain aux yeux de Kamiko qui ne pouvait qu'admirer d'un œil brillant les lieux à travers cette photographie qu'elle trouvait parfaite, donnant l'impression que le temps c'était figé autour de la personne qui avait visité ces lieux. La plus jeune fut prise d'impatience à l'idée de visiter cet endroit, ce qui ne semblait pas échapper à son compagnon, qui eu un petit rire, sentant la détermination soudaine de sa partenaire.

 **« Actuellement je t'emmène vers l'ancien Quartier Nord de Tokyo ! »** Kamiko lui jeta un bref regard à Tsukishi **« Plus précisément vers cette petite demeure… »**

 **-Qu'à-t-elle de si spéciale donc cette petite maisonnette pour que tu m'y emmènes ? »** Osa finalement demandé Kamiko s'arrêtant au côté du garçon qui leva la main à la vue d'un taxi qui passait par ici, ce qui la fit soupiré. **« On va y aller en taxie ?! »**

 **-A moins que petite princesse tiens à prendre le métro pour y parvenir… »**

Voir la peau claire de son amie, blanchir davantage sous sa peur lui donna une réponse, il connaissait la phobie de Kamiko, l'entrainé dans le métro serait totalement fou. Et rien qu'à l'idée, la concernée se sentis défaillir comme perdu, s'imaginant sous terres, entourée d'une foule de personne dans un petit wagon. _L'Avion m'a déjà bien suffit._ S'avoua-t-elle préférant dès l'instant largement le taxi, dont la peinture noire de la voiture brilla sous les lumières crépusculaires du soleil. D'un geste galant, Tsukishi lui ouvrit la portière laissant la plus petite s'engouffrer dans la voiture, lui à sa suite. Faisant craqué ses doigts d'impatience tandis que Tsukishi indiquait leur direction au chauffeur, elle ne pu attendre une minute de plus de savoir ce que cette maison avait de si spéciale pour que son ami la choisisse. Elle devait savoir, cela l'intriguait. La plupart du temps de leur exploration, le garçon se chargeait souvent de trouver les lieux avec une histoire derrière ou tous simplement, des lieux bien spéciales. Kamiko n'oubliera jamais cette fois là où le garçon l'avait embarqué dans une ancienne ferme là où l'ancien propriétaire exerçait le métier de taxidermiste. Un lieu totalement glauque là où les deux jeunots avaient pu se promené au milieu d'ancien cadavre animal, totalement abandonné ici tous comme le reste des lieux qui pourrissaient sur place. C'était l'une de ces rares explorations que Kamiko voudrait totalement effacer de son esprit, n'ayant même pas pris la peine de photographier les lieux, tant elle avait envie de vomir sur le coup. C'est pour ça que Tsukishi était en parti un grand abruti à ses yeux. Il était certes passionné d'urbex, mais son amour pour les choses glauques et sombres le poussaient à fouiller des fois dans l'extrême, l'entraînant dans des lieux que la plus jeune préférait se préserver. Même s'il avait des bons coups de temps à autres, Tsukishi savait dénicher les plus mauvais. Il était donc primordial pour elle de savoir où son ami l'embarquait ce soir. C'était une règle qu'elle s'était fixé depuis la ferme qui l'avait assez traumatisé comme ça. _La barbe…_ se dit-elle, sentant la nausée la prendre, se rappelant de l'odeur puant de décomposition de la nourriture ou des corps des animaux sur les lieux qui l'avaient fait vomir plus d'une fois. _Plus jamais ce genre d'expérience._

Fouillant dans son téléphone, Tsukishi le tendit à Kamiko qui s'en empara, y trouvant un article éclairé sur l'écran que la jeune fille fit défiler, ses yeux sautant les quelques lignes, se reposant sur des photos de la maison ainsi que la date de l'article qui était daté d'il y a 17 ans. _C'est si récent que ça ?!_ Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, s'intéressant davantage à ce que mentionnait l'article ayant conscience que sa réponse se trouvait dedans et que c'était grâce à ça que son partenaire avait choisis ce lieu pour leur première exploration. Lisant l'article, un glapissement s'échappa de ses lèvres dès lors qu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle était en train de lire, son sang se glaçant dans ses veines. Son regard vrilla vers Tsukishi, ne pouvant s'empêcher de lui porte un coup dans les côtes. Poussant un bruit étouffé, Kamiko lui mit l'écran de son propre téléphone sous le nez.

 **« Un massacre ?! »** Rugit Kamiko **« T'a péter un plomb de choisir cette maison à visiter, car il y a eu des meurtres ?! »**

 **-Et ? »** Tsukishi haussa les épaules

 **-Tes encore plus demeuré que mon frère d'être obséder par ça ! »**

L'article était clair. Mentionnant tout d'abord une famille tuée dans d'atroces circonstances inconnues, sans que personne ne puisse donner d'explication, aucun meurtrier ou coupable n'ayant été retrouvé ou inculpé dans cette sombre affaire. Par la suite, les quelques personnes ayant habité les lieux, auraient entendus des bruits de pas, des portes claqués, comme sentir des présences auprès d'eux, des lueurs d'une provenance inconnue ou encore le cri agonissant des victimes qui ont été tués dans ces lieux, donnant donc une autre réputation bien sombre au lieu. La réputation d'une maison Hantée. En plus de ces choses, la maison y gagne un nom. « Le Tombeau des Lucioles »

 _C'est quoi cette violation pour ce film ?!_ Enragea antérieurement la petite qui se rappelait de ce film, continuant à fixer l'écran d'une grimace, ne sachant plus si elle était excitée ou non par cette future exploration. Ils en avaient déjà en effet visité des lieux avec des histoires pareilles… Des hôpitaux, des manoirs… Tout y était passé sous la torche des deux explorateurs nocturnes, friands de frisson, mais, cette fois-ci et Kamiko ne sus pourquoi… Elle avait peur. Sans doute tous simplement parce que c'était le premier lieu qu'elle allait visiter au Japon et qu'elle ne serait pas quoi y trouvée dedans… _Sans doute…_ Se dit-elle, serrant les pants de sa jupe entre ses doigts et sa paume, ses yeux se portants vers la vitre de la portière, là où de l'autre côté les lumières des bâtiments défilaient, leur taxi filante sur la route. Un court instant, Kamko une pensée pour son frère, se demandant bien comment les prochains jours se dérouleraient à ses côtés. Poussant un soupir, cette pensée fut vite oubliée, dès lors que la voiture s'arrêta, dans l'embouteillage incessant de Tokyo. _Je me demande si finalement de ne pas y aller à pied était une bonne idée…_ réfléchi Kamiko, glissant un regard accusateur vers Tsukishi, qui était trop bien occupé à tapoté sur son téléphone. Et il ne le quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à que les deux explorateurs arrivent à proximité de leur destination, là où malgré les routes vides, permettant une circulation facile, le chauffeur s'arrêta pour les déposer, refusant d'aller plus loin. Une fois que Tsukishi l'eu payé, les deux compagnons de voyages s'en allèrent d'un pas rapide vers leur de destination, parcourant d'abord des sombres quartiers, seulement légèrement éclairé par les lumières qui se dégageaient de Tokyo, se reflétant dans le ciel… D'un geste nerveux, le regard de Kamiko ne cessait de balayé les alentours, analysant le décor lugubre qui l'entourait. Tout était abandonné ici, plus aucune lumière ne jaillissait des fenêtres des maisons, la végétation commençait à reprendre ses droits mais, surtout – Ce silence de mort qui flottait autour d'eux glaçait le sang de la jeune fille, qui ne voyait déjà peine les alentours sans sa lampe torche, qu'elle agrippait fortement, se sentant comme menacer. _Pourquoi je commence soudainement à regretter ?_ Se questionna la brunette, son coeur se serrant. Elle avait visité bien plus flippant que ça et s'en vantait même des fois ! Alors, pourquoi donc cette fois-ci, elle craignait le pire ? Reculant d'un pas, quelque chose l'agrippa soudainement l'épaule si bien que la jeune fille se mit à hurler de peur, échappant sa lampe des mains dès lors qu'elle sursauta, faisant un bon sur le côté pour s'éloigner de Tsukishi qui la regardait de ses yeux écarlates, arrondis par la surprise. Sa main était tendue dans le vide tandis que Kamiko réalisa soudainement que ce n'était que lui qui lui avait touché l'épaule. Un long silence s'ensuivit, bien avant que son ami éclate finalement de rire, ne pouvant retenir l'amusement qui l'habitait, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de la petite, qui se retrouve vite vexé, ses joues se teintant de rouge, mêlant colère et honte dans son expression, hurlant.

 **« TES TOTALEMENT UN CRETIN ! »**

 **-Je ne te connaissais pas si peu-BEUH »**

Le pauvre garçon n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il s'était reçu le soulier noir de la jeune fille en plein dans le nez. Cette dernière le fusillant du regard, sautilla à cloche pied vers l'objet au sol, l'enfilant de nouveau sans faire attention à son ami, qui se tenait le nez, une goutte de sang s'échappant de l'une de ses narines, sa semelle y ayant laissé une trace rouge en plein milieu du visage. Kamiko sourit à son tour, ramassant la lampe torche qu'elle avait échappé plus tôt et après avoir vérifié si elle fonctionnait parfaitement encore, la secouant plusieurs fois pour vérifier si le halo de lumière ne vacillait pas, elle fouilla dans la poche de son manteau, en sortant un mouchoir qu'elle tendit à son ami. Ce dernier fut secoué d'un rire jaune, s'en emparant pour tapoté son nez, ses iris clair se dirigeant vers son amie.

 **« Tes une fille illogique sache-le… »**

 **-La ferme. On dit merci quand on est polie. »** Répondit-elle sèchement, croisant les bras.

 **-Tu sais que tu es très mignonne quand tu es furax ? Je comprendrais pourquoi un fantôme voudrait te croquer ma petite ~ »**

 **-Alors, de une, je ne suis pas mignonne et de deux »** Elle pointa son doigt vers le nez du garçon, ses yeux louchant pour le fixé **« Je ne suis pas petite ! »**

 **-C'est vrai qu'1m54 c'est grand… »** Il se prit un coup dans les côtes de sa part, il ria, se remettant à marcher. **« J'allais simplement te dire qu'on prenait cette ruelle, d'après la carte on y plus très loin… »**

 **-T'arrive à capter ici ? »** S'étonna Kamiko le suivant, ses yeux balayant encore une fois les maisons abandonnées qui les entourait. Un frisson la pris, rattrapant Tsukishi qui l'avait dépassé **« Dit, il y n'y plus personne ici…»**

 **-C'est ce qui arrive aux petites maisonnettes proches des grandes villes comme Tokyo… Condamné sans doute à partir pour la grande ville petit à petit. Je pense qu'il y a encore des personnes vivants ici, mais c'est sans aucun doute les plus vieilles personnes à la retraite, qui n'ont pas voulut abandonner leur chez-sois… »**

Kamiko baissa le regard au sol, suivant Tsukishi dans cette ruelle, faisant le point sur ce qu'il avait dit. Elle devait avouer qu'elle trouvait bien cela triste de voir cet endroit si calme, avoir été abandonné et désertés car, il y avait une ville à côté et donc plus de travail. C'était un peu ce qui menaçait chaque campagne et lieu calme, il était rare de trouver du travail dans les régions éloigner, c'était sûr qu'en ville cela était chose plus simple. Mais, avec ceci, personne ne semblait réaliser que la campagne était des lieux calmes et purs, plongé dans un silence des plus reposants. Un lieu où on pouvait respirer et surtout observé les étoiles, dans un ciel nuit noire, non pollué par les lumières des villes ou les circulations. La jeune fille eue pour réflexe de lever les yeux vers le haut, dans un fin espoir de pouvoir apercevoir ne serais-ce qu'une étoile, bien qu'elle su déjà, que ses iris ne trouverait aucune lueur, dans ce ciel de minuit, éclairer par la luminosité de la ville. _Et voilà._ Râla Kamiko, serrant sa lampe torche. _Je regrette ma douce campagne en Autriche._ Shootant dans un caillou pour défouler sa colère, Tsukishi s'était arrêté en plein milieu du chemin, relevant soudainement sa lampe torche, vers son visage, se tournant doucement vers Kamiko, un large sourire.

 **« On est arrivé très chère Miss Jellykand ! »**

N'ayant même pas eue le temps de le frapper pour l'a nommé ainsi, Tsukishi s'écarta du champ de vision de Kamiko, ses yeux agrandit d'admiration et de peur, rencontrant le décor sinistre qu'elle avait déjà pu voir sur l'écran de portable de son ami, illustrant l'article, qui racontait l'histoire de ce lieu. Devant les deux explorateurs, une petite maisonnette, typiquement traditionnelle du Japon, sur deux étages, dont les murs en bois semblaient être usés et avoir affrontés toutes les intempéries depuis qu'elle fut mise à l'abandon, ne semblant avoir plus aucune portes encore debout, sans doute renversé par certains explorateurs avant eux ou à cause du vent. Dans tous les cas, cet aspect abandonné, dont les plantes semblaient reprendre les droits, fit frissonner Kamiko, une excitation mêlée à la peur, de se troué enfin dans ce lieu dont elle n'avait que découvert l'existence quelques heures plus-tôt. Autant qu'intrigué qu'effrayer, la jeune fille aux cheveux ne pu faire le point sur ses émotions, entre cette sensation négative et positive qui l'habitait. Oui Tsukishi était un fou qui cherchait les lieux les plus glauques… Mais c'était sans doute les meilleurs de tous. Kamiko avait peur en effet, mais c'était ce genre de sentiment positive qui lui donnait la détermination désormais de vouloir à tout prix rentré dans cette maison, pour pouvoir l'explorer et prendre des clichés avec son fidèle appareil. Chose qu'elle fit dans l'immédiat, dans un sursaut. Reculant de quelques pas, la fille aux cheveux teintés s'arma de son appareil noir, le dressant devant l'un de ses yeux, fermant l'autre, pour pouvoir viser et régler parfaitement son objectif, avant qu'un flash ne s'échappe par l'ampoule blanche de la machine, en même temps que le cliché fut prise. Un frisson de joie prit ses épaules qui se remontèrent en même temps, tandis qu'elle souriait bêtement en regardant le cliché de cette maison abandonnée. Et apparemment, de voir cette joie se lire sur le visage de sa partenaire, redonna le sourire à Tsukishi, qui fit une courbette galante, ses bras tendu vers le lieu abandonné.

 **« Après vous très chère ! »** Dit-il invitant la plus petite à avancer

 **-Vous dégonflerait vous de passer le premier, Sir ? »** Se moqua gentiment Kamiko qui accepta tout de même son invitation, le dépassant, ses pieds plongeant aussitôt au milieu des hautes herbes, écartant soigneusement les plantes qui la gênait.

 **-Point du tout, Miss Jellykand ! Enfin ! »**

Le garçon leva la tête, braquant sa lampe torche dans la direction de son regard, éclairant un pan de mur de l'étage supérieur, son halo se reflétant dans l'une des vitres qui semblaient être fissurés. _Je me sens petite…_ Constata Kamiko, n'osant plus pipé un seul mot, son cœur battant à la chamade, serré par l'excitation et en même temps cette peur, cette crainte. C'était impossible pour personne de faire de l'Urbex sans avoir ce sentiment, l'appréhension que cela ce passe mal ou qu'il fasse de mauvaise rencontre. Ils étaient à l'abri de rien. Surtout dans ce genre de lieu avec des histoires si effrayantes que ça. _Enfin, on est là pour ça !_ Se motiva Kamiko serrant le poing _De plus je suis avec Tsukishi !_ La présence du garçon avait été une chose rassurante et essentiel pour la petite, Tsukishi avait commencé bien avant elle à pratiqué cette passion qui les unissait et avait déjà plus d'expérience qu'elle en toute logique. Et de plus, c'était une asperge… Il en imposait plus que la petite le faisait avec ses 1m54. Un grand complexe pour elle qui le sera toujours.

Tsukishi fut finalement le premier à s'engager sur le petit escalier en bois qui craqua sous ses pieds, le testant pour vérifier sa solidité, poussant sur ses pieds, avant de réellement s'engager, Kamiko derrière lui, ne pouvant s'empêcher de serrer les dents en entendant le vieux parquet sans doute pourrit par le temps, craqué dangereuse sous ses pieds. Aucun des deux aventuriers ne pipa un mot, le garçon étant parti vers la droite, le long d'un couloir vide, si ce n'est que quelques tableaux délaver, qui ornaient le mur ou des passages menant à d'autre pièce, avant qu'il n'arrive à une grande salle ouverte, là où était encore entreposée une table base entouré de coussin totalement retourné, certains même troué, vidé de leur plume et mousse. Kamiko s'arrêta, comme figé sur place, alors que Tsukishi tournoya au milieu de cette grande pièce bien silencieuse, son regard s'attardant sur les alentours, Kamiko quant à elle fut attiré par une commode, là où un vase y était posé, des branches s'y trouvant, ayant sans doute perdu ses fleurs depuis bien longtemps. Mais ce ne fut pas ça qui attira réellement son attention.

 **« On commence par où ? »** Questionna Tsukishi interrompant les pensées de Kamiko qui sursauta, arrachant son regard du meuble.

 **« Je ne connais pas les lieux et encore moins comment s'organise une maison japonaise ! »** Grogna Kamiko.

Tsukishi soupira, laissant ses bras tombé le long du corps, se déplaçant doucement vers le fond de la pièce, restant devant l'ouverture qui donnait sur l'extérieur. Kamiko retira son sac à dos le déposant au sol pour fouiller dedans, ressortant son appareil photo qu'elle alluma prenant en un cliché, de cette grande salle vidée de tous ses occupants qu'elle avait possédé. Retirant l'objectif devant son œil bleuté, ses iris se promenèrent sur les murs du lieu, qui lui semblait immense seulement à cause de l'absence des portes coulissantes, qui donnait vu à l'extérieur, tout en permettant au ciel nocturne, reflétant les lumières de Tokyo, d'éclairer les lieux, donnant une ambiance plutôt spéciale sur les clichés que prenait Kamiko. Son regard se stoppant de nouveau vers la commode, qu'elle avait remarqué tout à l'heure. S'y approchant doucement, poussé par sa curiosité, sa main chassa la poussière et la saleté sur un objet qui semblait être un cadre photo. Frottant délicatement le verre pour dégager la saleté, emportant au passage quelques éclats qui s'était détaché, les yeux sombres de Kamiko s'élargir de surprise.

 **« Tsukishi viens voir-ç- Tsukishi ? »**

Elle se stoppa remarquant que le garçon avait disparus. Ne le voyant nulle part, la jeune fille aurait juré qu'il n'y à peine que quelques secondes il se trouvait juste devant la coure extérieur, l'ouverture donnant sur un e petit terrain là où se trouvait un étrange petit étang habité par des poissons. Kamiko regarda de droite à gauche, nerveuse, tenant toujours le cadre photo dans l'une de ses mains, voulant à tout prix montré sa petite trouvaille à son ami. Mais aussi… Pour la jeune fille, sa loi numéro un lors des Urbex était de ne jamais ne se séparer de Tsukishi ou d'un groupe, toujours resté ensemble. Ce genre d'exploration était de loin un jeu, tout pouvait arriver et c'est donc à deux, qu'ils assuraient leurs sécurités. Seulement voilà, le garçon était une personne trop curieuse qui avait déjà laissé plusieurs fois Kamiko derrière tant il ne s'occupait pas de prendre des photos ou d'admirer les lieux, ne s'occupant que d'explorer, ses yeux brillants d'excitation, mémorisant ce voyage dans plusieurs endroits différents, pour se forgé un très beau souvenir des lieux… Enfin c'est ce que le garçon lui avait dit, le jour où Kamiko l'avait engueulé car, il l'avait laissé seule dans un Sanatorium qu'ils étaient censés visité ensemble de base avant que le garçon ne parte seule de son côté, laissant Kamiko seule, qui s'était perdu finalement dans les longs couloirs blanc et lugubre. Elle ne se rappelait d'ailleurs n'avoir jamais eu autant peur de toute sa vie qu'à ce moment. Mais cette petite expérience ne semblait pas avoir été retenu par l'adolescent qui semblait être de nouveau reparti de son côté, laissant la fille aux cheveux sombres, seule avec sa découverte.

Rapportant son intention sur l'objet, elle le tint entre ses deux mains, plissant les yeux, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. C'était une photo, bien qu'elle était abîmé et usé par le temps, ayant perdu ses couleurs, elle était parfaite lisible. Le cliché montre une famille souriante, deux parents côte à côte, leurs mains de chacun d'entre eux posés sur les épaules de deux autres personnes, qui étaient peut-être leur enfant, semblant-être plus jeune. Il y avait un garçon aux cheveux, qui semblaient avoir des cheveux se rapprochant d'un roux, accroupit, ses mains agrippant les épaules d'une petite fille, plus jeune que lui, serrant dans ses bras un chien, qu'elle semblait câliné de force. Un sourire s'échappa sur les lèvres de Kamiko, dont les doigts se resserrèrent autour de l'objet, à la vue du frère et de la sœur, se voyant étrangement avec son propre frère, Licht avant que ce dernier ne consacre plus que sa vie au piano. Ils devaient avoir aussi des photos de ce genre, avec eux deux souriants l'un à côté de l'autre, au milieu d'un champ en Autriche, là où ils pouvaient y passer des journées entières à y jouer et exploré les lieux, s'imaginant diverse aventure. Une époque qui lui paraissait aussi rayonnante que loin. Tous ça était finit, depuis très longtemps, même si ce souvenir lui semblait si proche comme très loin. C'était ainsi. Et bien que cela devait l'être, Kamiko avait toujours autant de mal à l'accepter que son frère ait pu l'abandonné ainsi pour ce consacrer à cette chose stupide qu'était le piano. Se mettant à ronger l'ongle de son pousse, une autre vérité la rattrapant. Cette famille si souriante… _Etait-ce celle qui c'est faite massacré ici ?..._ Songea Kamiko fixant le cliché, son doigt se portant à son menton. Son sang se glaça si bien qu'elle reposa délicatement l'objet sur la table avant de partir d'un pas rapide. _Il faut que je retrouve l'autre crétin !_ Elle se sentait mal à l'aise, mal de marcher actuellement dans un lieu où cette famille avait vécu leurs moments de joie jusqu'à leurs propres morts. Elle avait piétiné des lieux ou des personnes étaient mortes mais, c'était bien peut-être la première fois qu'elle se remettait en question à ce sujet. Un grincement résonna, plus fort que le bruit du vieux parquet sous les pas de la petite qui cessèrent dès que ce bruit lui était parvenue jusqu'à ses oreilles. Cillant sur place, elle fut prise d'une épouvante palpable alors qu'un autre grincement résonna non loin d'elle. _Je ne suis pas seule…_ Un frisson la pris, son sang se glaçant dans ses veines malgré son cœur qui battait à la chamade dans sa poitrine. _Il y a quelqu'un…_ Ses nerfs à vif, elle ne sus pas réellement d'où provenait les grincements que la jeune fille entendait, n'osant pas faire un bruit ou un pas de plus, ne voulant que très peut signaler sa présence s'il y avait bien une personne autre qu'elle et Tsukishi. _Où est passé ce crétin d'ailleurs ?!_ Sentant la chaleur du stress se rependre dans son corps, lui procurant des mains moites, une légère goutte de sueur coula le long de la tempe de la jeune, dont les sourcils tremblaient.

 **« Tsukishi ? »** Osa murmurer lentement l'adolescente, priant qu'il s'agissait encore d'une mauvaise blague du garçon qui tentait de lui faire peur.

Mais aucune réponse ne vint, les bruits ayant même cessé, laissant Kamiko totalement dans le silence, si cela n'était que le vent qui s'était levé soudainement, agitant la jupe de la jeune fille qui fut prise d'un frisson d'effroi. Elle devenait folle, la parano la gagnait… Peut-être que les grincements de tout à l'heure n'était qu'un animal comme un chat du quartier qui passait par là, ou encore la maison qui craquait d'elle-même, n'étant plus entretenue à présent. C'était des choses qui arrivaient aussi dans les urbex… Des rencontres avec des animaux... _Bien que le bruit fût bien trop fort pour que cela sois un simple chat !_ Rattrapa Kamiko fut prise de nouveau d'effroi, sa tentative de se rassuré, tombant totalement à l'eau. Faisant volte-face, elle se remit à marcher d'un pas rapide ayant qu'une seule pensée de retrouver Tsukishi si cela n'était pas de fuir loin de cette maison, qui dégageait à présent une drôle d'atmosphère bien étrange, que Kamiko n'avait jamais vécu jusqu'à là et pourtant, elle en avait visité des lieux et encore plus terrifiant qu'une simple maison traditionnelle. Non… Ici il y avait un truc, quelque chose de louche, dont elle ne voulait pas en faire la connaissance, sa curiosité s'étant envolée d'une traite. Accélérant le pas, remontant le col de son manteau sans manche sur ses épaules, un autre craquement sinistre résonnant sous ses pieds, ce dernier plongeant soudainement dans le vide. _Hein ?_ La pauvre jeune fille n'eue même pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, qu'elle sentit son corps se faire emporter par le poids de la gravité qui l'entraînait brusquement vers le bas, jusqu'à que son dos ne heurte violement le sol en contre-bas, des débris de bois s'éparpillant autour d'elle, une épaisse poussière s'étant soulever autour d'elle lorsque son corps à toucher le sol. Toussant à pleine poumon, elle peinait à reprendre son souffle tandis qu'elle tentait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, ses paupières refusant de s'ouvrir, sa tête résonnant du choque qu'elle venait de subir, comme si un long bip sifflait dans ses oreilles, lui vrillant les tympans. _Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?_ Cette question tournait en boucle dans sa tête, alors qu'elle osa enfin bouger ses doigts, puis doucement, ses bras, vérifiant qu'elle ne s'était rien cassé lorsqu'elle se releva, assise sur le sol poussiéreux, ses vêtements noirs étant devenue blanc à leur tour. Les yeux bleutés de l'adolescente se levèrent lentement vers le haut, là où la seule lumière lui parvenait dans l'endroit où elle était tombée. _Je suis tombé ?..._ Un gros trou se trouvant dans le parquet, ce dernier s'était affaissé au passage de la fillette qui trop occupé, ne faisait que très peu attention à l'état des lieux et à la solidité du sol. Voilà le résultat de son inattention. _Et je suis tombé où en faite ?..._ Un frisson la prit de toute part, s'apercevant qu'elle n'y voyait rien du tout, étant entouré d'une obscurité profonde. Sa main chercha automatiquement sa lampe torche, ses doigts frôlant d'abord le sol froid avant de se poser sur l'objet recherché… Qui ne fonctionnait plus. La vitre et l'ampoule de l'appareil s'étant brisé à cause du choque. _C'EST UNE BLAGUE ?!_ S'empêcha de hurler Kamiko, fixant l'objet, un tremblement nerveux la prenant. Généralement, elle n'avait pas peur de l'obscurité. Généralement. Mais, là, elle ne connaissait point le lieu et ne tenait en rien à faire une visite à l'aveugle pour tenter de trouver un escalier qui remontait, espérant secrètement qu'elle soit tombée tous simplement dans le sous-sol de la maison.

 **« Kamiko ? »** Cette appelle dans le silence morbide qui l'entourait la fit sursautée, des bruits de pas résonna au-dessus d'elle, faisant tombé des débris de bois autour d'elle, ainsi que de la poussière. Les yeux brillants, la concernée reconnue dans l'immédiat l'appelle de Tsukishi.

 **-TSUKISHI ! Je suis en bas ! »** Hurla à plein poumon la brunette, sachant que sa voix aiguë porterait très bien dans le silence de la nuit, de plus il ne semblait pas très loin vu qu'elle pouvait entendre ses pas rapides, sans doute paniqué, résonna contre le bois. Dès qu'ils furent plus fort, elle s'empressa d'ajouter. **« Fait attention ! Le sol est fragile ici ! Ne va pas tomber aussi ! »**

 **-Kamiko ! »** La tête aux cheveux auburn du garçon apparut par le trou, le parquet grinçant dangereusement, faisant osciller sur place Kamiko qui fit une grimace. **« Tout va bien ?! »**

 **-TRIPLE CRETIN ! ABRUTI ! SANS CERVEAU ! TES LE PIRE DES CONS DE M'AVOIR LAISSER SEULE DANS C'TE BARAQUE FLIPPANTE ! SALE TYPE ! »**

 **\- Bon ben apparemment tu vas bien… »** Soupira l'insulté, une mine blasé sur le visage.

 **-Et j'irais encore mieux lorsque je t'aurais mis mon poing dans ta salle gueule ! »**

 **-Ouais ben ne bouge pas d'ici que je trouve les escaliers pour te rejoindre et que tu puisses sortir d'ici… »** Le regard écarlate de son ami, balaya les alentours d'un geste nerveux. **« Je pense que nous ne devons pas nous attarder ici plus longtemps** … »

Cette remarque fit tilte chez Kamiko, qui pencha la tête sur le côté. Tsukishi avait beaucoup plus de courage qu'elle en réserve, c'était le premier qui voulait à chaque fois prolongés leur exploration, voulant y resté, fouillant tout de fond en comble. Il était donc surprenant de voir que le garçon écourtait subitement leur première virée nocturne au Japon, lui qui se montrait si impatient d'aller visiter les lieux abandonnés du pays. A vraie dire… Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. _Aurait-il vu ou entendu une chose flippante ?..._ Se questionna-t-elle silencieusement, apercevant que c'était de la peur qui se dessinait sur le visage mâte du garçon, mêlée à l'inquiétude qu'il portait à la jeune fille en contrebas. Cette dernière sursauta, voyant qu'il allait s'éloigner.

 **« Tsukishi ! Balance moi ta seconde lampe torche ! S'il te plaît, la mienne s'est cassée lorsque je suis tombé ! »** Elle put entendre la fermeture éclair du sac garçon, la tête de son ami réapparut dans l'ouverture, laissant tombé la lampe torche que Kamiko rattrapa sans mal, cachant son soulagement. **« Merci ! »**

 **-Tu ne bouge pas d'où tu es, tu m'as compris ? »** Prévint Tsukishi, appuyant ses propos avec un regard sévère, qui ne lui ressemblait pas mais qu'il était tout autant capable d'aborder.

 **-Tu veux que j'aille où de toute façon ?... »**

Le garçon s'éloignait déjà, ses pas provoquant davantage de grincement au-dessus de la tête de Kamiko qui vit de la poussière tombée du plafond si bien, qu'elle frotta son uniforme noir, ayant totalement blanchie lors de la chute. Elle grimaça un cours instant, ayant horreur d'être salie, avant qu'elle n'allume sa lampe torche, un halo lumineux s'y dégageant éclairant l'obscurité qui cachait les choses qui entouraient la fille aux cheveux jais, qui resta planté sur place. C'était une pièce tout autant poussiéreuse que les autres… Mais tout aussi inquiétante. Elle eue un sursaut, sa lampe se posant d'abord sur ce qui semblait être divers grands objets posé par là, recouvert d'un drap blanc, pour les protéger sans doute de la poussière qui s'élevait autour de Kamiko, qui éternua, en respirant. D'un pas lent, elle s'approcha d'un des draps incolores, le parquet continuant de grincer sous ses pieds, si bien qu'elle eue peur de chuté de nouveau. Prenant le tissu, elle le souleva délicatement, pour découvrir ce qui semblait-être une vieille bibliothèque, qui avait gardé son contenue depuis tout ce temps à la plus grande surprise de Kamiko, qui ne pu s'empêcher de s'emparer d'un des livres, ce dernier étant illisible ayant totalement pris l'humidité à travers les années qu'il avait été abandonné ici. _Ca semble bien être un sous-sol…_ Conclu-t-elle en reposant le bouquin où elle l'avait prit. Son halo lumineux balaya la pièce d'un geste rapide, alors qu'elle soupira. _Enfin… On dirait plus un entrepôt…_ Plusieurs d'autres draps recouvraient sans doute d'autres meubles qui avaient un jour servis, ce qui peut-être expliquait pourquoi les pièces lui avaient semblé si grandes en haut. Parcourant les lieux sur la pointe des pieds, Kamiko trouva divers cartons, remplis d'affaires, qui ont vécue le temps passé à pourrir au fond de ce trou ainsi que d'autre meuble totalement abandonné. Kamiko dut avouer sa surprise face à tout ça. La maison semblait être autant abandonnée qu'habité… On dirait que la personne allait tous simplement déménager au vu des nombreux cartons posés à même le sol ou les meubles soigneusement recouvert d'un drap devenu humide… _C'est bizarre._ Songea Kamiko en ouvrant un carton, trouvant des joués pour enfant dans celui-ci, un autre contenait des objets électriques… Rien n'avait bougé depuis que le dernier propriétaire des lieux étaient partis. Mais pourquoi laissé tout ici ? C'était la question que se posait Kamiko. Généralement ce genre de lieux était souvent vandalisé, des objets étaient même volés par les plus irrespectueux, chose dont n'avait jamais vu grand intérêt la jeune fille de faire ça. Cependant, dans cette maison, vidée d'existence que depuis 17 ans, était en parfait état et rien ne semblait avoir bougé depuis ces années-là. _Sans doute à cause de l'histoire autour du lieu._ Réfléchit un instant Kamiko continuant à observer les lieux, son halo lumineux balayant chaque recoin à la recherche en même temps d'un escalier qui remonterait à l'étage supérieur. Continuant sa marche, étudiant les lieux qui l'entouraient, elle arrêta sa lumière sur une porte en bois au fond de la pièce. L'un des sourcils noirs de Kamiko se leva, surprise de trouver encore des choses dans ce sous sol qui lui semblait bien plus immense que la maison dans laquelle elle était rentrée quelque temps plus-tôt. La petite ne s'était pas questionnée, mais à présent elle se demandait quel genre de personne était les premiers proprios de ce lieu. _Il devait être bien fourni niveau argent…_ Elle nota quelque part dans le coin de sa tête de demander à Tsukishi des infos sur cette certaine famille qui avait vécu ici en premier lieu avant qu'ils ne soient tous massacrés… _Peut-être justement était-ce à cause de leur argent qu'ils ont étés tués ?_ Elle secoua la tête. _Ouais bon, pas besoin de réfléchir à ça…_ D'un pas lent, elle se dirigea vers cette porte qui l'intriguait tant, sentant le parquet craqué sous ses pieds, brisant ce lourd silence pesant sur les épaules de la brune qui avança lentement sa main vers la poignée ronde de cette vieille porte, au bois totalement usé et couvert même de champignon ce qui fit grimacer la petite. S'il y avait bien une directive qu'elle respectait plus que les autres c'était de s'aventurer vers les endroits remplit de champignons ou de moisissures, tenant à garder sa santé en bonne état. Mais malgré tout, sa main venait tout juste de s'emparer de la poignée, la serrant entre ses doigts d'un geste nerveux, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle allait trouver de l'autre côté, la lourde atmosphère ne l'ayant pas quitté, lui procurant un frisson d'effroi dans le creux de son cou. Elle se motiva à l'ouvrir se disant que les escaliers étaient peut-être derrière cette porte, tout en se demandant ce que pouvait bien faire Tsukishi, qu'elle n'avait toujours pas vu pointer le bout de son nez.

Elle tourna enfin la poignée, d'un geste si brusque que la brune crut qu'elle allait lui rester dans la main mais, la porte s'ouvrit doucement, sans échapper à la loi du grincement inquiétant. Passant la tête par l'ouverture, les paupières papillonnante, Kamiko observa la nouvelle pièce, la balayant de sa lampe torche. La pièce semblait-être semblable à celle que venait de quitté Kamiko dès qu'elle s'y engouffra, poussé par la curiosité. Il y avait encore des meubles recouverts de drap blanc ainsi que de plastique ainsi que plusieurs cartons empilés. _Tout va donc rester pourrir ici ?_ Réfléchit Kamiko s'approchant d'un des cartons, sentant soudainement désoler de voir autant d'objet à l'abandon, qui aurait pu tant servir à d'autres au fil des années… Mais peut-être qu'avec cette histoire de meurtre, cela était chose impossible au Japon. Qui aurait envie de récupérer des affaires ayant appartenue à des personnes tuées ? Vivre avec cette pensée étaient chose impossible en même temps que cela était du gâchis de laisser tout pourrir sur place. Kamiko s'assit sur le sol, tenant sa lampe de torche entre les dents, la braquant vers un carton qu'elle ouvrit, sursautant voyant plusieurs pochettes aligné dans ce dernier, elle s'en emparant d'un, remarquant d'un regard brillant de quoi il s'agissait. _Des vinyles ?_ Elle en tira deux de sa boîte, observant les vieux disques à travers leur protection, d'un regard minutieux, vérifiant leur état avant d'un tintement attire son attention vers le sol. Une clochette venait de tomber entre les deux paquets, que Kamiko déposa délicatement sur ses jambes en tailleurs, s'emparant du petit objet au sol. Ayant une petite forme ronde, Kamiko en chassa la poussière pour mieux observer les motifs gravés dessus, semblant représenter un papillon, entouré de spirales autour de lui. Une longue ficelle cassée en deux semblant maintenir l'objet comme… _Un collier ?_ Kamiko songea à cette idée l'entourant de son cou, le tintement de la clochette brisant le silence qui l'entourait. _Drôle d'idée ma fois…_ Elle haussa les épaules se préparant à ranger l'affaire, avant qu'une lumière blanche n'éblouisse son dos, la faisant sursaute si bien qu'elle rangea soudainement la clochette dans sa poche, faisant volte-face. Elle pu voir Tsukishi appuyé contre la porte totalement essouffler, regardant la plus petite dont les yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Jamais elle n'aurait cru voir un jour autant d'inquiétude se dessiné sur le visage de son ami, qui peinait à reprendre son souffle, soupirant de soulagement comme s'il venait de fuir la mort. _Je ne l'aie même pas entendue arriver…_ Pensa Kamiko, lâchant enfin la pression, ses mains retombant le long de son corps, laissant à son tour un soupir de soulagement s'échapper de ses lèvres. S'il était là c'était soiy qu'il avait trouvé des escaliers… Ou soit il était aussi passé à travers le parquet, mais, n'étant pas recouvert de poussière, cette idée débile fut directement exclue. Ce relevant enfin, avec une petite grimace, Kamiko passa ses mains sur son vêtement normalement noir devenu grisâtre à cause de la poussière.

 **« Ca va tu n'as rien de casser ?! »** Demanda Tsukishi s'approchant d'elle, ses mains n'osant pas la touchée. L'expression de son regard inquiéta elle-même Kamiko, il y avait de la peur dans ce dernier… Bien étrange de voir cette lueur briller dans les yeux de son ami qui semblait n'avoir peur de rien. Si ce n'est que de perdre Kamiko, qui se frotta l'épaule, la sentant légèrement douloureuse.

 **-Ca-Ca va… »** Bégaya la brune, ne décollant pas ses yeux bleus sombres de son ami qui soupira, osant soudainement posé ses mains sur ses épaules.

 **-Il ne faut pas trainer ici ! J'ai repéré des caméras de surveillance ainsi qu'une alarme, il faut déguerpir d'ici au plus vite ! »**

Avant même que Kamiko n'ait pu mettre les informations en place dans son cerveau, que grande main de Tsukishi avait déjà entouré le poignet de la plus petite, l'entraînant sans mal et sa petite corpulence après lui en direction des escaliers qu'elle n'avait jusqu'à là pas trouvé. Les montan la suite de son ami qui pressa le pas, Kamiko se dépêchait, ayant bien conscience de ce qu'il risquait à être pris ici en pleine exploration alors que le lieu semblait-être surveillé et donc interdit au public. Alors qu'il traversait le grand salon, là où Kamiko avait trouvé la fameuse photo de la famille, elle eue encore cette drôle d'impression à travers ses propres bruits de pas et de Tsukishi, qu'une autre présence se manifestait, ses bruits de pas faisant craqué dangereusement le vieux parquet. Un frisson picota la nuque de la jeune fille, dont le regard balaya la pièce, n'y voyant personne accélérant le pas derrière Tsukishi. Elle ne se retourna qu'une unique fois vers la demeure, prise d'un frisson, sentant encore l'étrange atmosphère qu'elle y a vécue, s'en dégager.


	6. Chapitre 3

_**Ohayo Guys !  
** Voilà pour vous le chapitre 3 ! J'ai totalement zappé dans le dernier chapitre de vous mettre une petite anecdote le concernant... De base dans la fin du chapitre 2, cela ne devait pas être Tsukishi qui trouvait Kamiko mais la police... Or, moi aimant me renseigné sur certaines choses pour cordonné, ne pas balancé des choses à tord et à travers (j'ai d'ailleurs fait masse de recherche rien que pour le chapitre 2 au sujet de l'Urbex et des lieux abonnés au Japon, proche de Tokyo pour dire...) , j'ai été voir ce que risquait quelqu'un à être prit sur une propriété privé... Alors oui il y a bien-sûr la jolie petite amende d'environs 1 500 euros... Ainsi qu'1 an d'emprisonnement. Alors comment dire que j'ai dus changé en vitesse mes plans, car cela n'aurait pas été très pratique si l'une de mes protagoniste finissait derrière les barreaux xD ! Enfin voilà, voilà l'anecdote et je pense que j'en aurais un à chaque chapitre je pense, si ça vous intéresse x'D Je vous laisse avec la lecture du jour !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 **« Ouaaaah… On l'a échappé belle… »**

Tsukishi s'étira, sa main se posant sur le coude de son bras qui s'élevait vers le ciel, marchant à côté de Kamiko, dont la tête était baissée sur le sol, sentant encore ses poumons lui brûler du manque d'air de leurs courses quelque temps plutôt. Les deux explorateurs étaient partis à toutes jambes loin de la maison, craignant de tomber sur des policiers qui auraient bien pu les repérer avec la caméra de surveillance ou encore l'alarme posée dans la maison pour tenir éloigner les plus curieux. Heureusement pour eux, ils n'étaient tombés sur personnes… Enfin, réellement. Grimaçante, Kamiko cru qu'elle avait un glaçon poser dans sa nuque tant cette dernière la démangeant d'un frisson piquant. Si Tsukishi avait fui la maison pour éviter de se faire prendre, la plus jeune, elle, avait couru aussi loin que possible de l'atmosphère qui se dégageait de cette dernière. Une ambiance lourde, glaçante, horrible, donnant même l'impression de sentir la mort qui avait régné dans ses lieux et ceci depuis qu'elle avait vu la photo de cette famille totalement inconnue. D'ancien propriétaire ou tous simplement ceux qui s'était fait égorger dans leur propre demeure ? Un autre frisson pris de toute part la jeune fille aux cheveux de jais, qui tourna la tête en arrière pour observer la route que les deux jeunes longeait en direction de Tokyo, se guidant de leur lampe torche. Elle avait toujours cette impression, cette sombre impression qu'il y avait eu quelqu'un dans cette maison avec eux tout à l'heure, ils n'y avaient pas eu qu'eux. Kamiko en était convaincue si bien que cette sensation la suivait encore. _Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ?..._ Réfléchit la brune plissant les yeux. Une tape sur le sommet de sa tête la tira de ses pensées dans un sursaut, Tsukishi s'était arrêté, posant ses mains sur ses hanches, il étudiait d'un regard minutieux et inquiet, sa jeune amie tourmenté depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de cette maison.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a donc ? Tu es silencieuse depuis qu'on est sorti de cette maison… »** Il approcha son visage de la brune, sa main caressant délicatement la frange noire de la jeune fille, pour chasser la poussière. Kamiko sentis ses joues se chauffer. **« Tu es sûr que tu ne t'ais pas fait mal lorsque tu es tombé ? »**

 **-JE-JE VAIS BIEN ! »** Beugla Kamiko, repoussant le garçon, qui parut surpris de son geste, avant qu'un sourire ne s'étire sur son visage, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de sa partenaire.

 **-Mauvaise menteuse ! »** Ria-t-il donnant une pichenette sur le front.

Les joues rougeâtres de la plus jeune se gonflèrent, mimant une mine boudeuse sur son visage, agrippant les angles de son sac, se remettant en marche, son ami à la suite. Qui poussa juste un soupir lasse, ses mains dans ses poches de son pantalon rayé. Ils marchèrent un moment en silence bien avant que Kamiko ne se décide enfin de parler, sachant très bien qu'ils en parleraient un moment donné et qu'elle serait obligée de lui avouer cette salle impression qu'elle se trimballait depuis qu'ils étaient de leur lieu d'exploration. Un endroit qu'elle n'oublierait pas. Sans aucun doute. Un autre frisson la fit frémir.

 **« Disons… Que dans cette maison j'ai eue cette sensation qu'il y avait quelque chose ou quelqu'un avec moi lorsqu'on s'est retrouvé séparer. »** Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Ce grincement sinistre, ces bruits de pas… _Qu'est-ce que cela aurait bien pu être ?_

 **-Peut-être la visite d'un petit fantôme qui n'a pas aimé notre présence ! »** Ria Tsukishi qui se rattrapa voyant la jeune fille se crisper, il se fit éclatant. **« Je rigole ! J'ai entendue moi aussi du bruit, mais après en tant qu'explorateur il ne faut pas conclure si vite à un phénomène paranormal ! La maison était vieille, elle grinçait de partout et tu l'as toi-même remarqué que le parquet n'était pas stable ! C'est normal d'entendre ce genre de grincement dans ce genre de lieu ! »**

Kamiko fixa un moment Tsukishi qui se grattait la joue alors que sont rire agita ses épaules avant de détourner les yeux, réfléchissant à sa théorie qui était la plus probable. Elle poussa un soupir, tête basse laissant ses bras pendre dans le vide. C'était sans doute la fatigue du voyage et le stress accumulé qui l'avait inquiété ainsi pour cette nouvelle exploration dans ce nouveau pays. Ne se rendant compte que maintenant, l'adolescente sentis le lourd poids de sommeil sur ses paupières et le reste de son corps, qui était tous bonnement douloureux. _Et je ne parle pas de ce mal de crâne…_ Conclu la jeune fille, se massant la tempe, sentant la douleur tapé de nouveau dans un coin de sa tête, grandissant petit à petit. L'excitation d'explorer était retombé, cette adrénaline qui avait fait fuir la fatigue du voyage s'était dissipé et elle revenait donc à la charge à présent. La douce main de Tsukishi vint lui tapoté le dos entre ses deux omoplates.

 **-La, La, ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas ! »** Murmura son ami, sa main passant doucement dans le dos de la jeune fille qui releva ses yeux rouges de fatigue vers lui pour croiser son sourire éclatant, qui lui donnait un drôle d'air contradictoires avec ses longues cernes sous ses yeux écarlates. **« Nos prochaines explorations se passeront mieux ! Nous avons encore plein d'autre endroit à découvrir ensemble au Japon ! Ensemble bien-sûr ! »**

Il tendit sa main, couverte d'une mitaine vers Kamiko qui resta sans mot, observant le sourire éclatant du garçon en face d'elle. Il avait été jusqu'à là, son soutien moral, celui qui lui avait redonné le sourire, une passion… Malgré leurs nombreuses engueulades, la colère sombre de la jeune fille qui le frappait dès qu'il la taquinait, il restait avec elle et cela depuis des années, Kamiko ne se rappelant même plus clairement de leur première rencontre, tant elle semblait remonter à très loin. Il avait toujours été là pour lui tendre cette main que son frère lui avait mainte fois dans leurs enfances, alors qu'il aidait sa petite-sœur à s'hisser sur une branche d'un arbre, là où à l'époque ils pouvaient y restés des heures, assis, Kamiko marmonnant des chansons d'une voix joyeuse. Cette sensation qu'elle avait perdue mais… Que grâce à Tsukishi, elle avait retrouvé. Un sourire fendit les lèvres la jeune fille, qui s'empara de sa main, qui la tira en avant derrière lui d'un geste puissant. _Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans lui ?_ pensa finalement Kamiko d'un soupir heureux, une expression joyeuse sur son visage, ne voulant pas lâché la main de son ami, qui la rassurait, lui rappelant qu'il serait toujours là pour la tirer vers le haut.

Après plusieurs minutes de marches, qui acheva une bonne fois pour toute de fatigue Kamiko, qui ne sentait plus ses pieds, que Tsukishi sauta en avant, agitant les mains en avant dès lors qu'il aperçut le taxi noir, qu'avait appelé le garçon, qui allait les dispenser de quelques heures de marches en plus, au plus grand soulagement de Kamiko qui grimpa dedans, son ami à a suite, s'installant confortablement dans le siège, remarquant dans le rétroviseur, les yeux surpris du conducteur en la voyant couverte de poussière de la tête au pied. Kamiko fit un sourire innocent, le moteur du véhicule se mettant à ronronner tandis qu'elle démarra, filant sur la route vide, qui ne fit que de se remplir en fonction qu'elle s'approcha de Tokyo, entrant de nouveau dans l'enfer des bouchons que la brune avait tant détesté, mais tout autant sentis soulager de voir qu'elle avait tout le temps devant elle pour piquer du nez. Chose qu'elle ne puisse guère faire, Tsukishi lui secouant légèrement l'épaule, pour la réveiller en douceur, la faisant tout de même sursauter. Les yeux bouffis de sommeil, l'endormie eue du mal à réaliser qu'elle était finalement arrivée à son hôtel, qu'elle aperçut d'une œillade par la vitre du véhicule qui s'était arrêté. La jeune fille ne pouvant retenir un bâillement, eue du mal à s'extirpé de la voiture une fois que Tsukishi eu ouvert la porte, tendant le sac de la jeune fille qui se frotta les yeux, tentant de chasser le sommeil qui embrouillait son esprit. Une lutte en vain, puisqu'elle bailla bruyamment alors que Tsukishi avait commencé à parler.

 **« Et bien ! Je pense qu'une bonne nuit à toi te ferait du bien ! »** Kamiko se frotta le crâne, lui lançant un regard sombre, remplit de fatigue. La grande main du garçon vint ébouriffer les cheveux noirs jais de la petite, qui secoua les bras pour chasser la paume du garçon, qui se mit à rire face au visage rouge pourpre de gêne de sa coéquipière. **« On se donne donc rendez-vous demain midi ? Histoire de faire un débriefe de cette exploration ! »**

Ah oui… S'ils y avaient bien une habitude qu'ils avaient tout deux après une exploration, étaient de se retrouver chez Kamiko, autour d'un bon chocolat ou thé, avec ces madeleines que raffolait tant la petite. Ils se retrouvaient donc pour faire simplement un débriefe de leurs explorations, qu'elle soit courte, longue, intéressante ou inintéressante, rassemblant les clichés et écrivant d'avance ensemble l'article qui sera posté sur leurs blogs. Or là, Kamiko se voyait mal d'invité le garçon dans sa chambre d'hôtel, avec la présence de son frère et Crantz. Surtout qu'elle n'avait aucune idée ce que pouvait prévoir l'imprésario vis-à-vis d'elle avec l'autre tarée. Et pour une raison inconnue, Tsukishi avait toujours refusé de faire ça chez lui… Compréhensible, si Kamiko était bordélique, Tsukishi était dix fois pire, vivant strictement seul depuis bien longtemps et ayant toujours cette fameuse flemme de faire du rangement. Bref, les deux adolescents s'étaient plutôt bien trouvés et malgré que cela annonce encore une journée chargée demain, le visage triangulaire se vit ornée d'un magnifique sourire éclatant de la jeune fille, qui sentis la joie explosé dans son cœur.

 **« Bien-sûr ! Avec plaisir ! »** Répondit-elle

 **-Génial ! »** Sourit a sont tour Tsukishi, le cœur battant d'excitation, il frotta encore une fois la tête de Kamiko qui protesta d'un gémissement semblable au feulement d'un chat. Il agita sa main, rentrant dans le taxi. **« A demain… Peluche ! »**

 **\- QUI TRAITES-TU DE PELUCHE ?! »**

Mais il était déjà trop tard lorsque la brune s'était retourné pour hurler ces mots que Tsukishi était déjà grimpé dans le véhicule, porte fermée, dont le moteur grogna à plein son tandis qu'il s'éloignait loin de l'adolescente qui resta sur place, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux sombres de la direction dont la voiture était partie, disparaissant dans la circulation. Elle soupira, prise d'une petite énergie à l'idée d'être à demain, sautant d'un pied à l'autre, malgré la douleur qui parcourait ces derniers. Une énergie qui disparu bien vite dès lors que la vérité frappa de plein de fouet Kamiko en même temps qu'une douleur au niveau de la hanche. Ses yeux se plissèrent observant le grand bâtiment. Maintenant il fallait pour elle rentré et ce n'était pas chose gagnée au vu de la foule face au bâtiment. Jetant un coup d'œil à son portable qui s'alluma pour afficher l'heure, il indiquait bientôt 23h… A cette heure-ci normalement, les concerts de son frère étaient finis… Normalement. _Cela expliquerait ce monde fou dans le hall !_ Elle grogna des choses incompréhensibles même pour elle, réfléchissant déjà à un plan pour rentrer en toute discrétion, sans se faire prendre par son frère ou pire par Crantz qui avait déjà du se rendre compte de son absence, s'en inquiétant plus que l'autre timbré pouvait le faire. Kamiko soupira lasse, hésitant à attendre que le monde parte, laissant le hall vide. Un grognement lui convint le contraire. Son estomac. _A quand remonte mon dernier repas ?_ Réfléchit Kamiko, sentant la faim lui creuser le ventre, se rappellant de n'avoir prise qu'une pomme avant le départ étant incapable d'avaler quoique soit d'autre, tant elle était en stress… Et une fois arrivé ici, elle avait dormi comme une souche avant de partir en exploration avec Tsukishi tout en oubliant de manger entre, trop excité par la seule bonne nouvelle de la journée. _Ouais bon donc, m'étonne que je crève la dalle._ Elle soupira, n'étant motivé par aucune des solutions mais, elle ne pouvait pas non plus rester planté ici à attendre que le concert se finisse. De plus, cela augmentait les chances de croisés son très cher frère, soit la chose que souhaitait le moins la fille, qui se sentait déjà fatigué de devoir se justifier de sa tenue salle. Il était clair qu'elle sortirait du tas de se faufiler entre les robes de soirées et les costards si propres et parfumés d'odeur forte au point de donner un mal de tête à la personne qui la respirait. Mais la brune avait-elle un autre choix que de se faufiler au milieu de ces personnes ? Elle ne pouvait que compter sur sa petite discrétion à elle et de se faire toute petite. Et de prier qu'elle ne croise par Crantz. _En y pensant je n'ai pas d'excuse pour mon absence…_ Réfléchit Kamiko, se dirigeant d'un pas lent vers les portes du théâtre. _Est-ce que le fait que cela sois chiant est une bonne réponse ? … Clairement pas._ Elle soupira, passant à son tour, sa main dans ses cheveux, défaisant ces derniers, qui retombèrent sur ses épaules un court instant avant que la brune ne les relèves en une queue de cheval qu'elle noua, faisant peu attention à l'esthétique de ces derniers, qui étaient sèches et poussiéreux, réclamant qu'une bonne douche chaude, Kamiko ne pouvant qu'en rêver pour le moment.

Elle arriva au niveau des portes d'entrées, là où le monde se fit plus dense, ce qui serrée les dents de la petite qui s'y faufila tête basse après avoir enfilé sur sa tête la capuche de sa veste verte. N'appréciant guère la foule, Kamiko s'y sentait la plupart du temps emprisonner au milieu des personnes comme une boîte qui s'était renfermé sur elle, refusant de s'ouvrir. Un frisson courut le long de la nuque de la jeune qui se la gratta d'une grimace. Ouais et elle avait conscience qu'elle allait devoir s'y habituer, vivant ici à présent, lui faisant regretter une ultime fois sa campagne natale dans laquelle elle avait grandis et vécue, ne se rappelant plus de l'avoir quitté un jour… _Tiens, j'ai jamais quitté l'Autriche ?_ Kamiko se fit une petite réflexion, pensant avoir été certaine qu'elle l'avait bien quitté pour aller dans un autre pays, mais étrangement, aucun souvenir du lieu ne lui vint. Dans tous les cas, cela ne lui semblait pas important d'y réfléchir, elle avait toujours apprécié vivre en Autriche et sa vie était là-bas. Non au Japon, ce que ses parents ne semblaient pas avoir trop bien compris avant de l'enfermé dans une conserve volante et de l'envoyer ici vivre avec l'être qu'elle méprisait le plus au monde. _Encore heureux que j'ai Tsukishi avec moi…_ Pensa Kamiko avec un sourire nerveux, étant à la limite de faire une syncope à ce lot de mauvaise pensée qui avait envahi son esprit, passant le pas de la porte du théâtre dont les portes s'ouvraient pour la laisser passer. Elle s'arrêta un court instant, le temps de balayé les environs le lieu, mais elle ne reconnut ni les cheveux beiges de Crantz et ni les cheveux noirs semblable au sien, de son frère. _Tant mieux !_ Un sentiment de soulagement envahit la jeune fille qui se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'un des couloirs, dans l'espoir de trouver au plus vite les escaliers. Hors de question pour la brune quelle reprenne l'ascenseur, une fois par jour était déjà de trop, préférant se tuer les pieds sur les marches. Bien que cette pensée, la fatiguait tout de même, Kamiko fila à travers la foule de personne dont elle ignora les regards intrigués sur ses vêtements noirs et sales, couverts de poussières, ne passant que très peu aperçus au milieu de l'endroit chic. Mais, ceci, Kamiko s'en fichait, elle se fichait du jugement d'autrui, préférant plutôt aller de l'avant et resté tel qu'elle est. C'était une chose tellement important à ses yeux, que la brune ne pouvait se résoudre à suivre gentiment la vie de sa famille qui lui semblait toujours d'un ennuie mortel. Même si cela lui coûtait des fois la remontrance de ses parents. Elle frissonna d'avance en pensant au moment où ils seraient prévenus du mensonge et de l'absence lors du concert de leur chouchou. Surtout si c'est pour aller faire une exploration. _Je suis une femme morte._ Ria faussement Kamiko dans le couloir qu'elle avait emprunté, s'éloignant enfin de la foule dans le hall et du brouhaha, le silence paraissant si doux tant elle l'accueillit avec plaisir. Elle accéléra le pas apercevant les portes des escaliers, si bien qu'elle faillit rentré dans un garçon blond aux pointes foncées qui sortait tout juste de l'ascenseur. Manquant de trébuché, elle réussit à reprendre son équilibre, s'excusant très rapidement d'une petite courbette en avant, elle pu croiser qu'un cours instant les iris rouges de ce dernier avant de pousser la porte des escaliers, se faisant la réflexion que les yeux écarlates de ce genre était chose rare. _Ils m'ont rappelé ceux de Tsukishi bien qu'il soit plus foncé…_ Elle réfléchit, sa main s'accrochant à la barre, ses pieds gravissant les marches dans un dernier effort qu'elle leurs demandait pour la soirée. Elle s'arrêta à au second étage, restant un moment dans le silence avant de se mettre à pouffer de rire. _Ou ceux de Hyde tiens !_ Se rappelant que le hérisson de son frère avait deux petits orbes rouges. La brune continua son ascension se demandant si l'animal de compagnie de son frère serait encore là à réclamer des câlins, ne prenant plus la peine à réfléchir à la situation avec le pianiste, il était bien trop tard pour réfléchir à ça pour la jeune fille qui peinait déjà monté les marches une par une, ses membres douloureux réclamant qu'on les laisse tranquilles.

 **« OH ! ENCORE UN EFFORT ! »** Se mit à brayer Kamiko, forçant sur ses bras qui s'accrochaient à la rambarde des escaliers, une fois arrivé au pallier de son étage.

Là où la jeune fille se laissa radicalement tombé au sol, étaler sur ce dernier avec la position d'une étoile de mer échoué sur la plage, ne sentant aucun de ses membres, la fatigue ayant remporté la bataille. Elle se savait trop à bout pour monter les escaliers et que prendre l'ascenseur aurait une chose plus simple pour ses chers membres qui demandaient qu'on les achève… Mais pas pour la santé psychologique de la brune qui se releva, les sourcils froncés, faisant sursauter des passants qui descendaient. _Plutôt crever que de prendre cette boîte de sardine !_ Kamiko se releva, s'emparant de son sac à dos qu'elle glissa par-dessus son épaule, le laissant retombé sur son omoplate alors qu'elle se dirigeait d'un pas décidé, clé à la main, à sa chambre d'hôtel dont elle ne pu que sourire une fois qu'elle eue ouvert la porte de ce dernier. Elle poussa un profond soupir de soulagement, refermant la porte derrière elle bien avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit, les yeux clos, n'ayant plus aucun courage de faire un pas de plus. Kamiko pouvait enfin sentir le poids du stress s'en allé doucement de son corps, elle n'avait ni croisé Crantz ni croisé Licht. Aucun des deux, elle ne les avait même pas aperçus dans cette foule de personne, souriante et ravie. Heureux… Les paupières de la jeune se rouvrirent pour dévoiler ses iris bleuté, remplit de regret alors qu'elle se tourna sur le dos pour fixer le plafond. Ces personnes étaient heureuses d'avoir pu entendre son frère joué du piano, elles souriaient grâce à lui… La brune tendit doucement sa main vers le plafond, ne sachant pas du tout ce qu'elle pouvait en faire. Peut-être attrapé quelque chose ? Mais quoi ? Ce doux souvenir passé avec son frère étant enfant ? Elle laissa finalement retomba son bras sur ses yeux, ravalant sa salive, sa gorge la grattant fortement, compressé par cette tristesse qu'elle ne parvenait pas à chasser, une question lui étant venue en tête. _A quand remontait se souvenir ?_ Elle serra des dents se relevant du matelas à contrecœur ses pieds la menèrent à la salle de bain. La jeune fille aux cheveux sombres détestait se prendre la tête particulièrement quand il s'agissait de son frère. Cela menait à ce fameux « nulle part » qu'appréciait guère Kamiko, qui restait bien souvent sans réelle réponse à ce dilemme profond qui ne semblait pourtant plus avoir d'issus. Et depuis longtemps. _Alors, pourquoi je me prends autant la tête ?!_ Ragea antérieurement la jeune fille rentrant dans la salle du bain, ayant l'espoir qu'une douche fraiche lui changerait les idées. Dès lors qu'elle avait retiré sa jupe, un tintement lui était parvenue à l'oreille la faisant sursautée, elle regarda la clochette au sol, qui venait de tomber de sa poche. Elle se pencha pour la ramasser du bout des doigts, plus que surprise de la trouvée là. Généralement, Kamiko et Tsukishi évitaient de ramener des choses de leurs urbex… Ils étaient plutôt ce genre d'explorateurs honnêtes, qui préféraient les choses tel quelle et de ne pas les voler. Pour cette fois-ci, la brune ne se rappela pas de l'avoir déposé là où elle l'avait trouvé avant que Tsukishi n'arrive et qu'ils partent tout deux à la hâte. Elle leva ses iris sombres vers le plafond de la salle d'eau, songeuse. _… Tant-pis !_ Conclu-t-elle, elle n'allait pas y retourner pour le déposer là où elle l'avait trouvé, surtout pas. A vraie dire, bien qu'habituer, la petite mettrait bien volontairement cette exploration dans celle qui l'aura plus effrayé, tous comme cela lui ferait penser la prochaine fois de ne pas partir en exploration lorsqu'elle est fatiguée. Elle soupira, ses bras tombant le long du corps, rien que le fait de penser lui semblait bien fatiguant ce soir. _Une bonne douche et au lit !_ Déposant ses affaires sur le bord du lavabo.

Cependant, malgré sa volonté, la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer de penser à cette étrange sensation qu'elle avait eue dans cette maison, malgré l'eau froide qui coulait sur la peau, lui faisant un bien fou. Simple fatigue qui lui avait joué des tours, simple craquement comme lui avait justifié Tsukishi ou bien… _Il y avait réellement quelqu'un ?... Ou plutôt quelque chose ?_ Cela ne cessait de la tourmenter malgré les paroles de son ami, qui lui semblait tout à fait logique. _Argh ! Ca ne sert à rien d'y penser !_ Conclu finalement la jeune fille tout en sortant de la salle de bain après s'être habillé de son pyjama short tous simple, passant ses cheveux bicolores entre la serviette pour les sécher du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle se prenait trop la tête, elle savait qu'avec Tsukishi, la brune en reparlerait demain avec les idées claires… De plus à l'heure actuelle, elle avait bien autre chose à laquelle pensée. Justifié son absence au concert de son frère ! Même si ce dernier ne semblait faire que très peu attention à sa petite-sœur, cette dernière était certaine que Crantz était le premier à remarquer son absence tout comme il sera le premier à venir lui demander des justificatifs. Se laissant tomber sur le lit, la serviette humide autour de son cou, Kamiko fixa en silence le plafond, clignant doucement des yeux, tentant d'y réfléchir. Tout ce qu'elle obtenue comme réponse, fut ses paupières qui se fermèrent brusquement ne réclamant que de laisser l'esprit de la jeune fille en ébullition, s'endormir. Ce qu'elle refusa, se relevant en grognant, sachant très bien que cela ne serait pas ainsi qu'elle trouverait un bon mensonge. Néanmoins, la jeune fille aux cheveux sombres eue beau se creuser la tête, elle n'arriva pas à trouver cette fameuse ampoule à idée, laissant un grand vide noir dans son esprit à bout. Elle baissa la tête

 **« Quelle plaie, j'ai pas d'idée… »**

 **-Pas d'idée pour quoi ? »**

Kamiko se raidit, ses doigts se serrant autour du drap posé posé sur le lit, sa tête se tournant lentement vers la personne dont elle n'avait même pas remarqué la présence jusqu'à trop plongé dans ses pensées. Là, appuyé contre un mur dans l'obscurité, Licht avait les mains enfouie dans le pantalon de son costard noir et parfaitement bien habillé d'une cravate centrée. _Comment il a sus que j'étais rentré ?! Je l'ai vu nulle part !_

 **« Li-LICHT ?! »** S'exclama Kamiko en sautant du lit, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre à court de mots, qu'elle cherchait éperdument tandis qu'ils s'échappèrent, comme fuyant la situation actuelle.

 **-Tu n'étais pas au concert. »** Il s'avança vers la cadette qui ne détacha pas son regard des orbes grises de son frère, dont les sourcils se froncèrent. **« Où étais-tu passé ? »**

 _Il est plus agacer que je l'aurais pensé…_ Pensa Kamiko, les yeux arrondis par la panique qui l'a gagnait. La brune l'avait su qu'elle allait le regretter dès lors qu'elle lui à lancer le mensonge qu'elle serait présente à ce foutu concert qui ne l'intéresse que très peu. Mais à ce point-là, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru une seconde. La benjamine, face à son frère, ne savait pas quoi répondre, à vraie dire, c'était exactement pour ça qu'elle s'était inquiété bien avant de prendre la boîte volante… La communication avec son frère. La brune l'avait remarqué dès son arrivée, Licht tous comme elles, avaient changés et depuis bien longtemps, ils avaient emprunté un chemin bien différent, partant chacun de leurs côtés. Kamiko en avait conscience, cependant cela l'a hantait, l'effrayait de découvrir ce fossé qui les séparaient désormais l'un de l'autre, alors qu'enfants, cela en était difficile de les séparer tant ils étaient proches. Les mains de Kamiko se serrèrent, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa paume, prise d'un tremblement nerveux. Elle avait souvent mentis à ses parents, ses grands-parents, lorsqu'elle partait en exploration avec Tsukishi, inventant excuse sur excuse pour éviter de les inquiéter tous comme les avoir sur le dos, ne voulant que de la tranquillité. Mais chacun d'entres eux découvraient les pots aux roses, ce qui valait pendant de longue remontrance de leur part à la plus petite qui les avait toujours ignoré, sachant très bien qu'elle recommencerait, qu'ils le veuillent ou non. Elle avait souvent mentis, pas de très bon mensonge, mais elle avait toujours fait ainsi pour vivre sa passion de l'exploration, échapper à certaine chose. Elle avait même mentit à son frère il y à peine quelques heures. _Alors… Pourquoi je suis incapable de lui mentir davantage ?!_ se demanda Kamiko, se sentant totalement sans défense à l'instant présent, les mots refusant de sortir de sa bouche, comme bloqué par un poids dans sa gorge. Le poids de la culpabilité. La cadette se raidit davantage voyant les yeux de Licht se posé sur son sac d'exploration, dont elle n'avait eue pas le temps de chasser la poussière et les saletés qui s'y étaient déposé dessus rien que lorsqu'elle est passée à travers le parquet. Une grimace déforma les traits du visage blanc de la petite qui baissa les yeux sentant les iris perçantes de son chère frangin revenir vers elle et son corps tremblant de nervosité, tandis qu'une dernière fois, elle tenta de trouver les mots qui ne cessaient de lui échapper.

 **« Tu étais partie en exploration ? »**

 **-Ah ! Maintenant tu t'intéresses à moi ? »** Ria faussement Kamiko les mots lui échappements soudainement sans même qu'elle puisse y réfléchir avant, emporté dans cette colère qu'elle enterrait depuis des années. Les yeux sombres, elle fixa son frère avec le même air sévère que lui. **« Qu'est-ce cela peut te faire ? »**

Ils se fixèrent plongé dans un lourd silence qui pesait lourd sur les épaules de la benjamine, dont la fatigue se manifesta de nouveau dans ses membres qui étaient engourdis en plus que douloureux de la marche ou encore de sa chute à travers le parquet. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose et la voilà maintenant en train de défier du regard son aîné au milieu d'une chambre d'hôtel, son cœur emporté par ce torrent de colère et de méprit, battant à la chamade dans sa poitrine si bien qu'elle croyait que son frère pouvait l'entendre dans le silence qui s'éternisait en même temps qu'il resta muet. _Alors, l'angelot a perdu sa langue ?!_ Pesta antérieurement Kamiko, ravalant d'abord ses paroles. Mais au même moment que ces mots fusèrent dans son esprit, Licht poussa un soupir.

 **« Tu n'en as pas marre de mentir ainsi dans ta vie à tout le monde pour faire ce que tu veux ? »**

 **-Oooh~ S'il y a bien un truc qui m'énerve ce n'est pas ça… Mais bien ton concert débile et que toi, Papa et Maman vous ne voyez pas plus loin que ça !»** S'emporta Kamiko d'une voix faussement enjoué, où perçait une pointe de cette colère que la brune peinait à enterrer ce sentiment qui explosait en elle, de la faire taire. Bien qu'il était déjà trop tard. **« Vous êtes tous des abrutis finis qui ne pense plus que la musique classique, point final ! »**

 **\- C'est toi l'abruti qui ne voit pas plus loin que ses mensonges et ses explorations ! »** Rappliqua aussitôt son grand-frère d'une voix forte qui fit sursauté Kamiko en premier lieu, ne faisant qu'au final que jeté de l'huile sur le feu ardent de la colère qui bouillonnait en la brune. « **Tu ne penses qu'à toi !»**

 **\- AH ! C'EST BIEN LA MEILLEURE CA ! Maintenant c'est moi l'égoïste dans l'histoire alors qu'en face de moi j'ai un demeuré finit en guise de frère, qui a un si grand égaux de lui-même, qu'il se prend pour un ange ! La bonne blague ! Descend de ton paradis deux secondes et regarde autour de toi la réalité ! »**

 **\- Je suis un véritable ange ! »**

 **\- Oh ça oui, tes un véritable Ange de la connerie qui ne pense qu'à sois depuis qu'il a commencé le piano ! Tu te souviens au moins encore que je suis là ou j'en fais officiellement plus partie de ta vie ?! »**

Le silence s'abattit soudainement entre le frangin et la frangine, leurs cris cessant immédiatement suite à la question de la plus jeune qui était à bout de souffle, ses membres pris de tremblements sous l'effet de la colère qu'elle éprouvait en même temps que cette profonde tristesse qui lui transperçait le cœur. Jamais… Jamais ils n'en étaient venus à se disputer à ce point. Ils en avaient eu des chamailleries plus jeunes, comme n'importe qu'elle fratrie en ait dans le cours de leurs vies mais, à chaque fois, l'un comme l'autre s'excusait, se réconciliant. Schéma classique. Or, ici était-ce non seulement possible ? Aux yeux de la cadette, qui n'arrivait pas à calmer sa colère ardente qui fit battre son cœur à la chamade, cela parviendrait d'un miracle ! Elle méprisait son frère, elle le méprisait profondément de l'avoir abandonné rien que pour jouer du piano. C'était un fait, il faisait ce qu'il veut, mais… Pourquoi lui avait-il soudainement tourné le dos ainsi que pour ce concentré sur ça ?! Pourquoi l'avait-il effacé de sa vie ?! Elle comptait si peu à ses yeux ?... Cette sensation atroce, Kamiko l'a ressentait depuis qu'elle avait réalisé que les jours colorés passés au côté de son frère avait soudainement pris fin. _Pourquoi ?_ Cette question tournait en bourrique dans sa tête dès que la brune y pensait, première chose dont elle avait horreur finalement. Se rappeler de tous ça était comme se tirer une balle dans le pied.

Licht resta silencieux semblant être à cours de parole face aux yeux bleues sombres, brûlant de colère si bien que cela agaça cette dernière en même temps que cela là soulageait. Elle voulait en terminer au plus vite avec cette dispute sans queue ni tête, qui n'irait nu part, sa relation avec son frère était finis depuis bien longtemps, pourquoi continuerait-elle à se prendre la tête avec étant incapable de se comprendre à présent ? La brune secoua la tête de gauche à droite, les paupières close alors qu'un pic glacé s'enfonçait dans son cœur à cette pensée. Se détournant de son frère qui la suivis du regard, la jeune fille s'était emparé d'un chouchou blanc qu'elle noua rapidement en une queue de cheval autour de ses cheveux noirs jais qui retombèrent sur son épaule droite, sa main agrippant sa veste verte sombre qu'elle avait jeté sur son lit dès qu'elle fut rentrée, l'enfilant sur ses épaules, sous le regard stupéfait et sévère de Licht, qui s'exprima enfin dès lors que sa petite sœur ouvrit la porte un grand-coup, claquant sur le mur.

 **« Où est-ce que tu vas ? »**

 **-Loin de ta salle gueule de rat ! »** Hurla Kamiko dans le couloir, avant de claquer de nouveau la porte dans un bruit qui résonna parfaitement dans l'hôtel dont le calme avait été brisé par la colère des deux personnes.

Kamiko s'en fichait, elle ignorait les différents regards posé sur elle lorsqu'elle traversa le couloir, rageuse, la colère la faisant tremblé de toute part. _C'est moi qui ne pense qu'à moi ?! C'est la meilleure !_ La rage bouillonnait à l'intérieur, comme un lion affamé en une cage qu'il en serait dangereux de tenter de l'ouvrir. A sa plus grande malchance, Kamiko croisa la route de Crantz sur son chemin, ayant aucune idée de base où elle allait, laissant ses pas la guidé tous simplement jusqu'à là. L'imprésario de son frère semblait au bord de tous ses états, comme paniqué et surmené par la rude soirée qu'il avait du enduré avec le concert et bien-sûr la recherche de la petite, se sentant soudainement désolé pour lui qu'il soit impliqué dans ses problèmes fraternels d'elle et Licht. C'était sûr que cela ne serait pas ni la première ni la dernière fois qu'elle disparaitrait ainsi, leur faussant compagnie. Mais, elle savait déjà que l'adulte ne la laisserait pas filé sans lui donner une bonne leçon, ce qui agaça la plus jeune qui savait déjà que ses parents rappliqueraient par un appel sur son téléphone. Tous l'agaçaient. Son frère, son piano, ses concerts… Cette nouvelle vie imposée par ses propres parents eux-mêmes ! Tout ! Si bien qu'elle ne pu contenir un grognement lorsque l'homme à la natte se dirigea en courant, un air affolé et sévère sur le visage, ce qui ne fit qu'agacé davantage la petite.

 **« Kamiko, on t'a cherché partout avec ton frère ! Où étais-tu… »**

 **-Je vais bien Crantz ! Pas besoin de vous en inquiétez davantage ! Je sors juste prendre l'air ! »** Coupa Kamiko, continuant son chemin vers la porte des escaliers qu'elle poussa rageusement, n'attendant même pas que Crantz ne tente de la retenir ou quoi que soit.

Elle n'en avait rien à faire. Que ce sois de Licht, de son imprésario, de son hérisson, de ses concerts, tous ! Elle n'en avait rien à faire ! Que chacun continue à lui faire la morale au sujet de ses explorations et de ses mensonges, la brune avait toujours procédé ainsi ! Cela ne serait pas maintenant qu'elle culpabiliserait d'avoir mentis ! _Culpabilisé ?_ Pensa Kamiko dans les escaliers, s'arrêtant, cillant sur place si bien qu'elle du se tenir à la rambarde. Ses doigts se resserrent autour de la barre en bois parfaitement poli, un tremblement parcourut ses bras, continuant son chemin dans le reste du corps de la petite, dont les dents s'étaient serrés entre elles. La colère s'évaporait petit à petit à présent de son cœur, qui ralentit dans sa poitrine, n'y laissant qu'à présent un grand vide, un creux froid de ce pic glacé que la tristesse laissait dans son sillage à chaque fois. La brune se sentis vide, seule, de nouveau trahit, ces sentiments qu'elle tentait de refoulé depuis des années. Cependant, dès lors qu'ils faisaient de nouveau surface, la jeune fille ne pouvait jamais retenir ces larmes qui coulèrent le long de ses joues. _Fais chier !_ Voulu hurler Kamiko, le sanglot coinçant ses paroles en même temps que le sanglot qui y montait. Se laissant tomber sur l'une des marches, le visage caché dans ses bras, la brune tentait de refoulé du mieux qu'elle pouvait tous ces sentiments, toutes ces questions. Elle méprisait son frère, elle le détestait au plus au point à présent

Néanmoins, pas une fois, elle n'avait cessé de regretter ces jours passés à ses côtés, dans le rire, lui étant cependant, éternellement reconnaissant de les avoir colorés de joie et de bonheur. Des couleurs si vives si bien que la jeune fille se demandait aujourd'hui si lui, regrettait leur ancienne relation.

 **« Voilà ce qui est bien fâcheux… »**

Le ciel de Tokyo s'était assombrit depuis bien longtemps, laissant place à une nuit remplit d'étoiles ainsi qu'à une magnifique lune brillante dans le ciel, semblable à un croissant qu'on retrouvait dans les boulangeries françaises. Et pourtant… Tokyo vivait plus que jamais malgré l'obscurité, la circulation se faisant dense et la foule bien remplit en contrebas de l'immeuble sur lequel était installée la jeune femme, les jambes croisées, pendante dans le vide, qui glissa une sucette dans la bouche, l'air songeur. Du haut de son perchoir, ce ne fut ni la nuit ni la circulation qui l'intéressait. Pourquoi s'intéresser à des choses pareilles qui n'avait plus aucun intérêt lorsqu'on avait passé des et des heures à les observer au côté des personnes qu'elle appréciait. Elle les connaissait, ce n'était pas l'inconnu pour elle.

Ses yeux violets se plissèrent sous sa frange bicolore, son iris perçants se posant en contrebas, sur la personne qu'elle avait repéré dès l'instant qu'elle s'était approchée du bâtiment. Ses dents se serrèrent autour du bâton qui tenait sa sucrerie, elle avait horreur des imprévus, surtout des si gros, si bien qu'elle se remit à réfléchir, agitant ses pieds dans le vide, ses chaussures hontes tapant contre le ciment du bâtiment. Cherchant une solution pour cette chose, elle ne vit qu'une solution. Ignorant tout son être qui lui hurlait de ne pas le faire, la jeune fille aux cheveux mis longs se releva, un soupir passant à travers ses lèvres, qui relâchèrent la sucette. Elle l'a fit tourner entre ses doigts, les yeux clairs de la jeune femme se levèrent vers la lune, un mauvais sentiment pesant sur son cœur en même temps qu'une profonde crainte. Elle ne pouvait retenir un autre soupir avant de fourré de nouveau sa sucrerie entre ses dents, sa longue veste blanche virevoltant derrière elle lorsqu'elle tourna le dos. _Et bien ma fois, je pense qu'il est temps de sonner les retrouvailles !_

* * *

 _Mon dieu que j'ai galérer avec ce chapitre... Particulièrement la dispute entre Kamiko et Licht... Ce dernier étant la cause du casse tête MONSTRE que je me suis tapé. J'ai eue ce problème à ne pas arriver à cerner le personnage ni savoir quoi en faire, comment l'emmener... Bref ! J'ai passé de loooongue heure à me prendre la tête par sa faute en tentant de trouvé un moyen de bien emmené la dispute entre sa soeur tout en respectant la personne zarbi qu'il est mais tout en tentant de faire différent de ses disputes avec Lawless, bref, UN VRAI DAWA ! °° Enfin bref, je dois avouer que je suis fier du résultat ! o/ Enfin bref, en espérant que vous, vous aurez aimé ce petit chapitre ! Moi je vous fait des bisous ainsi que des câlins tout chaud ! Et à bientôt !_


	7. Chapitre 4

_Heyyyy **... Donc ouais je psote deux chapitres aujourd'hui car autant l'avouer en faite... J'avais la flemme improbable de posté le chapitre... Et j'ai écris celui très vite (en 3 jours :x...) Et que donc ben... Voilà pour vous xD ! Disons que j'avais beaucoup hâte de l'écrire ce chapitre et que les choses sérieuses ne commence qu'à pointer le bout de leur nez :3 Enfiiin, je vous laisse découvrir ça !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Un bruit violent vrilla les oreilles de Kamiko, qui remua dans son lit en poussant un grognement, son esprit submergeant du sommeil. _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce boucan ?..._ Se demanda-t-elle encore endormis, se mettant assise dans son lit, les yeux clos. _Normalement il n'y avait pas de travaux de prévue autour de chez nous…_ L'une de ses paupières se souleva, dévoilant un œil bleu sombre totalement déboussoler lorsqu'il se posa sur le décor qui n'était pas sa douce chambre avant que les souvenirs ne lui reviennent. La jeune fille n'était plus dans sa douce campagne en Autriche… Mais dans un hôtel à Tokyo, dans sa nouvelle vie avec sont très cher frère. Dès que cette pensée traversa son esprit, la brune se laissa retomber sur son matelas dans un soupir profond, fermant les yeux. Elle aurait tellement souhaité que tous ça soit un rêve mais, apparemment la vie avait décidé d'aller dans ce sens pour elle. Ou plutôt ses parents. Un nouveau vrombissement vrilla les tympans de Kamiko, qui grommela de nouveau. Elle réalisa que c'était son portable qui vibrait à côté de son oreiller blanc. S'en emparant tout en le débranchant, elle se raidit voyant l'écran vert typique d'un appel affiché sur son écran affichant tous simplement « Maman ». La gorge sèche, la jeune fille ne sus si elle devait décrocher ou non, laissant le vrombissement continué jusqu'à qu'il cesse, la personne tentant d'appeler étant tomber sans doute à présent sur son répondeur. Ses yeux s'arrondirent voyant tous les appelles manqués de ses parents qu'affichait l'écran si bien que cela la décida de ne répondre à aucun d'entre eux ayant conscience qu'ils n'appelaient pas pour demander des nouvelles mais, plutôt pour lui remonter les bretelles. Chose dont avait le moins envie à présent. Elle mit donc tous simplement pour le moment son portable silencieux et le retourna sur le lit, avant de s'y réinstallé en soupirant. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça dès le matin, Crantz lui avait déjà assez remonté les bretelles dès lors qu'il l'avait trouvé dans les escaliers à moitié endormis, le sommeil ayant gagné la bataille contre le corps lasse des événements de la jeune fille qui s'était laissé raccompagnée par l'imprésario de son frère jusqu'à sa chambre. Bizarrement, il n'avait rien ajouté de plus et elle une fois arrivé à sa chambre, le pianiste n'y était déjà plus. A sont plus grand soulagement. C'était bien la dernière chose que la brune souhaitait, revoir sa sale tête de rat, bien qu'elle savait d'avance qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'éviter indéfiniment et qu'elle serait de nouveau confrontée de nouveau à lui. Leurs disputes de la veille n'était ni la première et ne serait ni la dernière et c'est ce qui énerva la plus petite qui poussa de nouveau un râle, s'emparant de son coussin pour le plaquer contre son visage. Elle se sentait déjà fatigué, lassé et énerver de cette future situation. _Quelle idée ils ont eux nos parents pour… ça ?!_ Ce n'était pas comme s'ils ignoraient l'état de leur relation de plus ! _Que des idiots…_ Commenta Kamiko faisant voler le coussin dans les l'air, le rattrapant. Elle le colla contre sa poitrine pour laisser un autre souffle lasse, ne sachant même plus quoi penser de sa situation tant cela l'énervait en même temps que l'attristait. Elle se raidit soudainement, sentant quelque chose sur ses jambes, s'y déplaçant avec agilité. Surprise par ce contacte, elle releva la tête tombant nez à nez avec Hyde… L'hérisson de son frère. La surprise passa sur le visage de la jeune fille qui eue un mouvement de recule avant de se mettre en position assise. _Qu'est-ce que…_ Elle regarda la petite boule d'épine assise sur ses jambes, ses deux petits orbes rouges posé sur la jeune fille qui ne pouvait pas s'en détourner, une grimace sur le visage qui pencha la tête sur le côté, imité après par la petite bestiole. La jeune fille resta interdite, face au comportement bien étrange de l'animal. Elle avait l'impression d'halluciné. _C'est moi où on dirait qu'il m'imite ?_ Elle devait halluciner. Plus que certaine, mais pourtant, il semblait plus avoir de sentiment dans les yeux du petit hérisson que dans les yeux gris de Licht. _J'halluciiiienuh_ Chantonna Kamiko dans sa tête, la secouant, elle devait se ressaisir et cesser de voir des choses qui étaient le fruit de son imagination. C'est vrai, pourquoi un hérisson la comprendrait plus que son frère lui-même ? C'était totalement ridicule ! Au moins cela eu l'avantage de forcer la jeune fille à se lever, tout en prenant soin d'écarter la pelotte d'épine de ses jambes qui passèrent au-dessus draps avant que ses pieds nus ne touchent le sol froid, procurant un frisson à la jeune fille qui se dirigea vers les rideaux de sa fenêtre pour les ouvrir, laissant les doux rayons de soleil pénétrer dans sa chambre en même temps que l'éclairé. Elle fut éblouit qu'un court instant, laissant le temps à ses pupilles de s'habituer à cette luminosité soudaine avant de ne poser son regard sur le paysage qui s'étendait devant elle et qui lui semblait… Charger. En contrebas les voitures circulaient, la foule traversait la route, marchait sur les trottoirs, certaines personne couraient… Kamiko ignorait totalement quelle heure il pouvait être après une courte réflexion dont elle ne prit pas en compte, laissant la chaleur des rayons d'été, se posé sur sa peau, en même temps qu'elle s'appuya sur le rebord de la fenêtre, un bâillement s'échappant de sa bouche. Ce vaste océan gris de bâtiment qui s'étendait devant elle lui semblait bien triste face aux champs verts et aux forêts autrichiennes si bien qu'elle en venait à se poser la question comment les gens pouvaient bien vivre ici. Enfin… La brune elle-même vivait à présent ici, c'était sa vie qu'elle ne le veuille ou non. Elle se motiva en se disant qu'elle s'habituerait bien un moment donné ou un autre à tout ça… Et dans tous les cas, elle y reviendrait bien dans sa petite campagne tranquille. 

Un grattement fit détourné son attention du paysage urbain jusqu'à son sac, sursautant en voyant que Hyde le grattait, le regardant, comme si l'objet avait attisé sa soudaine curiosité. Poussant un soupir, Kamiko se détacha de sa fenêtre, s'emparant délicatement du petit hérisson pour l'écarter de ses affaires, prenant gare à ne pas se piqué en même temps. Elle avait beau le trouvé très mignon avec ses épines noires et blanches, elle se demandait bien comment son frère en était arrivé à adopter un hérisson. Il y avait largement plus mignon comme… les chats. C'était plus populaire qu'un hérisson déjà. Enfin… Licht était Licht, soit le roi des cons et de la connerie. C'était peut-être à cause de son trip à vouloir parler aux animaux qu'il avait adopté Hyde… Peut-être en cachait-il même d'autres dans sa propre chambre. Cela lui semblait peu probable mais, en même tout à fait possible au vu du personnage. Elle soupira déposant finalement l'animal sur son lit là où il y courut en rond en couinant, comme vexé que l'adolescente l'ait écarte de ses affaires dont elle s'en emparé. Voyant le bazar qu'il faisait, elle se tourna brusquement vers lui, avec un air agacé. 

**« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**

Hyde cessa sa petite comédie, immobile sur le lit ses orbes rouges fixant la jeune fille qui pencha la tête sur le côté, peinant à y croire qu'elle causait à un hérisson et que ce dernier semblait totalement la comprendre. _Je suis juste fatigué._ Conclu-t-elle en secouant la tête mais, la petite pelote d'épine descendue du lit d'un saut se dirigeant vers les pieds de la jeune fille qu'il gratta doucement. Kamiko resta stoïque fixant la petite bête qui se mit à la fixer en retour alors qu'elle lâcha un grand coup son sac qui s'écrasa au sol, ignorant le boucan que cela fit. _Je deviens folle._ Conclu-t-elle en se grattant frénétiquement la tête dans un grognement, se pinçant la joue se pensant mal réveiller, ce qu'elle était belle et bien. Cela lui rappela d'ailleurs de vérifier sur son portable, l'heure qu'il était, tandis qu'elle écarta une nouvelle Hyde de son sac. _C'est quoi son problème ?_ Grogna l'adolescente qui le posa de nouveau sur son lit, prenant même le drap pour le recouvrir, tout en ignorant les couinements de ce dernier. La brune grimaça apercevant sa photo avec Tsukishi, totalement recouvert d'appelles manquées de ses parents qui semblaient avoir ENFIN abandonnés de contacter leur fille par son portable, tandis que cette dernière savait qu'ils trouveraient un autre moyen de lui passer un savon. _11h08… Il est déjà si tard ?_ Se demanda Kamiko, se disant qu'elle avait dormit comme un loir durant la nuit, avant de s'amuser à chasser toutes les notifications d'appelles de son écran. Son doigts se figea dès lorsqu'elle aperçut un appel manqué de Tsukishi, la faisant sursauter sur le coup, ayant totalement zappé qu'aujourd'hui, ils devaient manger ensemble et que sur le coup de la hâte de la vieille… Qu'ils n'avaient rien prévu du tout. Appuyant sur le bouton pour le rappeler, le jeune garçon tarda pas à décrocher, avec un petit rire, une voix enjôleuse qui fit sourire la plus jeune dès qu'elle l'entendit. 

_**-Ohayo Kami-chan**_ _ **!**_

 **« Salut** _ **Baka-san,**_ **comment s'est passé votre première nuit au Japon ? »** Ria Kamiko qui retint encore une fois l'hérisson de son frère d'aller faire des folies dans ses affaires qu'elle remit sous le drap, l'y coinçant pour de bon.

 _ **-Que tu es cruelle Kamiko !**_ Fit semblant de pleurer Tsukishi au bout du file, ceci eue le mérite d'arracher un sourire à la concerner alors qu'il poursuivit _**Très bien écoute donc ! Et vous, Coco-chan ?**_

 **« Oh mais, très bien voyons ! »** Mentit en partie Kamiko qui voulait juste en venir au fait et sortir de cet hôtel et aller le plus loin possible que son frère. **« On se retrouve où finalement ? »**

 _ **-Toi tes presser…**_ Ria faussement le garçon, qui donnait l'impression à son amie qu'il avait deviné la situation actuelle. Il toussota, _**J'ai trouvé un bon resto de Sushis pas si loin de chez toi ! On se donne rendez-vous là-bas ?**_

 **« Pas de soucis… »** Songea la brune, tout en se disant qu'elle n'avait jamais mangé de sushi dans sa vie… Ce serait l'occasion pour elle d'y goûter ! **« N'oublie pas de m'envoyer l'adresse par contre ! »**

 _ **-C'est mal me jugés ma petite ~**_ Chantonna-t-il

 **« Crétin. Ce n'est pas comme si la dernière fois tu avais totalement oublié de donner le point de rendez-vous..»** Lâcha Kamiko dans un soupir, Tsukishi se fit soudainement silencieux, loin de son habitude de lâcher un petit rire. L'inquiétude pointa du doigt Kamiko. **« Hé, ça va pas ? »**

 _ **-Tout va bieeen!**_ Répondit du tac à tac le garçon, elle pu entendre une porte claqué derrière lui ainsi que le bruit de clé. Elle haussa un sourcil l'air songeuse, le garçon n'était pas ce genre de personne à mentir mais… Ces mots sonnaient totalement faux à l'oreille de la brune. _**On se retrouve à midi ?**_

Kamiko réfléchit, hésitante à insister, elle savait que Tsukishi cachait quelque chose, qu'il n'allait pas bien et elle avait horreur de ça. Elle, se reposait souvent sur lui pour se plaindre ou se confier… Une chose que faisait rarement le garçon, à son contraire, préférant rire à ses côtés lui avait-il dit un jour. Sauf que c'était ça le problème, il partageait rarement ce qu'il pensait réellement. Et ceci agaçait la brune, plus que Hyde qui continuait à se débattre sous la couverture en couinant. Ils se connaissaient depuis leur plus jeune âge au moins, pourquoi devait-il lui mentir ainsi sur son état ? Enfin… La jeune fille su que cela ne servirait à rien d'insister là tout de suite, il ne lâcherait pas un morceau. Aussi têtu que la fille aux cheveux attachés qui poussa un râle regardant de nouveau l'heure qui songeuse avant de se dire que le plus tôt sera le mieux et d'approuver l'heure donnée par le garçon qui se remit un rire soudainement. 

_**-D'ako D'acc, P'tite Noix de Coco !**_

 **« Quand aura tu finis avec cet éternel surnom débile ? »** Grogna Kamiko, un sourcil tremblant de colère

 _ **-Le temps que tu seras à mes côtés !**_ La jeune fille sursauta aux mots clair du garçon avant de l'entendre pousser un soupir _**Allez, on se voit tout à l'heure !**_

 **« Tsukishi atte… »**

Trop tard. Il avait déjà raccroché sous le nez de sa meilleure amie dont les sourcils se froncèrent d'un air inquiet. Tsukishi était une personne généralement joyeuse, il était rare de le voir triste, n'importe quel idiot, le fréquentant peu, se laisserait avoir, sauf que Kamiko était bien plus que ça et tous comme lui, elle était capable de savoir quand cela n'allait pas et que le sourire qu'il affichait était bien faux. Elle soupira fixant tristement son écran là où son fond d'écran, d'elle et du garçon, croquant dans leurs crêpes, lors d'une journée à la fête foraine qu'était de passage dans le village voisin. Un bon souvenir que préservait Kamiko, ayant été un jour spécial, là où son ami le plus précieux avait réellement affiché un sourire des plus sincères. _Seulement cela ne peut pas être tous les jours comme ça…_ Songea la brune, qui pensait déjà avoir cerné le problème. Tout n'était pas rose dans une vie, il avait des hauts et des bas. Seulement certain ne décidait de ne partager le poids de la souffrance lors de plus bas moments. Kamiko poussa un soupir tout en se levant du lit, libérant le hérisson de son frère de sous le drap sous lequel elle l'avait coincé, pour se penché au-dessus de sa valise et sélectionné les vêtements, optant pour une chemise noire, rayé de blanc, au col haut et un pantacourt noir filant s'habiller dans la salle de bain, après avoir écarter de nouveau Hyde de son sac sur lequel il semblait vouloir fouiller dedans, or, il ne s'y trouvait que ses objets de survis et ses habits sale de la veille. Rien de bien intéressant pour l'animal bien que la fille préférait l'y tenir à distance… Raison de sécurité. Elle enfila rapidement ses vêtements, se passant qu'un coup sur le visage avant de s'attaquer à ses cheveux noirs, rebelles rebiquant dans tous les sens, pour les nouer de son habituelle nattes sur le côté tenant dans sa bouche le ruban rose sombre, grâce auquel elle les attache d'un geste vif. Ne manquant pas non plus son autre ruban qu'elle passa autour de son col, y faisant un nœud parfaitement cintré qu'elle admira dans le miroir face à elle. Pas un jour elle ne le portait pas… C'était un cadeau de Tsukishi et ce dernier avait le même ruban accroché à sa ceinture la plupart du temps… Bien qu'il le changeait souvent de place. L'inquiétude la toucha de nouveau si bien qu'elle tira sur ses joues tachetés avant de les claqués entre ses paumes, bien déterminé à faire parler le garçon, qu'il le veuille ou non. Il était toujours là pour elle, la brune en devait faire de même ! Prise par cette détermination, la petite courut vers ses affaires dans lesquels fouillaient l'hérisson noir et blanc qu'elle écarta soigneusement encore une fois d'un grognement avant de rassembler ses affaires pour sa sortie, n'oubliant pas porte monnaie et son appareil photo pour étudier les clichés avec son ami. Un tintement résonna de nouveau dans les oreilles de Kamiko dès lors qu'elle renversa par mégarde, ses affaires de la veille sur lesquels étaient posée la clochette qu'elle avait ramenée de l'exploration. Elle la fixa au sol avant de s'emparer du file avec délicatesse, continuant à sonner doucement dès lors qu'elle se balançait de gauche à droite. Kamiko suivit le mouvement du regard, songeuse avant de hausser les épaules avant de passer ses bras par-dessus ses épaules, faisant un nœud derrière son cou pour maintenir la clochette comme un collier. Le laissant retombé, Kamiko admira dans le miroir l'objet gravé de papillon, se demandant bien à quoi pouvait ressembler son ancien propriétaire. Elle devait avouer dans tous les cas qu'il avait de bon goût et semblait apprécier les papillons. 

Une personne toquant à la porte fit sortir la jeune fille aux cheveux teintés de sa torpeur, fixant l'entrée, les yeux plissés. La crainte la gagne, petit à petit, en fonction qu'elle s'en approchait à pas de loups, ayant peur de découvrir qu'il s'agissait de son frère derrière la porte. Elle ouvrit doucement cette dernière, mais ce fut un soupir de soulagement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres, la personne en face d'elle levant la main pour la saluer. 

**« Bonjour Kamiko-chan ! »** Salua Crantz en face d'elle, d'un petit signe de main. L'intéresser plissa les yeux, toujours pas habitué à cette politesse après les prénoms. Ses yeux sombres croisèrent les yeux verts de l'homme qui la dépassait d'une tête ce qui fit gonflé les joues de la petite. **« Comment vas-tu ? Tu as bien dormi ? »**

 _Comment y peut me demander ça, aussi aisément avec ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?!_ Kamiko ne dit rien, restant muette ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre au premier abord, avant de se dire que finalement le comportement de l'imprésario était mieux que celui qui rabâchait sans cesse les problèmes d'un jour, dans ceux qui suivirent. Levant les yeux au ciel, Kamiko afficha un petit sourire. 

**« Et bien… disons que oui ! »** Elle devait bien avouer un point positif – Le matelas était très confortable, elle y avait dormit comme un loir ! Elle poursuivit songeuse. **« Et vous comment allez vous ? »**

 **-Très bien merci ! »** Ria l'homme, sous les yeux ébahit de la plus jeune. 

_On dirait vraiment qu'il ne s'est rien passé…_ pensa-t-elle le laissant entrée dans l'appartement, s'attendant à l'annonce du pire, mais les yeux vert de Crantz se posèrent sur son sac avant de se déplacer sur la silhouette habillée de noir de Kamiko qui se raidit sur place, tel un piquet enfoncé dans le sol, elle retint son souffle. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi sur le fait qu'à présent, elle et son frère était sous la garde de l'adulte et qu'elle n'était plus libre comme l'air comme en Autriche. 

**« Tu vas quelque part ? »**

 **-Je dois manger avec un mon ami qui m'a accompagné jusqu'ici ! »** Répondit Kamiko ne décrochant pas son regard du siens. Un petit silence s'installa avant qu'elle ne soupire, continuant sur la défensive **« Je comptais vous prévenir vous ou quelqu'un de l'hôtel que je partais ! »**

 **-Haha ne sois pas autant sur la défensive, Kamiko ! »** La grande main de l'adulte se posa sur la tête de la plus petite, qui se sentis rougir de gêne. _Hein ?_ **« Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux avec ton ami ! Vous découvrez Tokyo tout deux, c'est normal de vouloir aller visiter ! Seulement… J'aimerais que tu nous préviennes, moi ou ton frère…»**

Un silence s'installa suite à la mention du pianiste, un frisson parcourant la nuque de la petite-sœur qui la gratta d'un geste nerveux, ses yeux fuyant ceux de son aîné. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre mais, sachant tout autant qu'il faisait référence à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille… Soit la chose dont ne voulait pas parler la brune qui ne savait plus ou se mettre à l'heure actuelle, préférant ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie déjà assez ouverte si bien qu'elle eue un pincement au cœur. Parlé de Licht était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait pour le moment, bien que la brune savait qu'il y aurait plusieurs d'autres occasions d'en parler ou même – De se retrouver face à lui. Rien qu'à cette pensée elle sentit cette peur et ce malaise l'envahir si bien qu'elle ne préférait pas s'attarder davantage, ne voulant que revoir Tsukishi pour le moment. 

Kamiko ne fit qu'un hochement de tête silencieux avant de se pencher pour fermer son sac, le soulevant pour le glisser sur son épaule passant après Crantz le pas de la porte, qu'elle ferma en un tour de clé. 

**« Kamiko ! »** L'appela l'imprésario alors qu'elle partait en direction des escaliers la stoppant dans son élan. La tête de la brune se tourna vers lui, découvrant une mine attristé sur le visage de l'homme ce qui la surpris. **« Tente d'aller parler à Licht lorsque tu rentreras… C'est aussi important pour lui que pour toi. »**

La concernée resta silencieuse un instant, planté sur place à fixer l'organisateur en face d'elle qui attendait que les portes de l'ascenseur ne s'ouvrent avant de s'engouffrer dedans. Kamiko resta sans réaction particulière, les mots de Crantz résonnants dans son esprit comme une pellicule cassée, qui peinait à se rembobiner. _Allez lui parler…_ Kamiko sauta la dernière marche en soupirant fortement. _Est-ce qu'on a seulement quelque chose à se dire de plus ?_ La dispute hier soir était si clair, c'était cette discorde comme cette mélancolie qui avait consisté à réellement ouvrir les yeux sur la chose comme elle l'était désormais. Pire qu'un fausser qui les séparaient, Kamiko avait totalement perdu son frère de vu désormais, étant totalement dans un monde que la petite refusait d'atteindre, n'y étant tous bonnement incapable de le comprendre. Etait-elle donc la seule à l'avoir réalisé ? 

**« Hoiii ! Désoler du retard ! »**

Kamiko releva la tête de son portable, voyant Tsukishi arriver enfin dans le magasin à bout de souffle, face au visage aux joues gonfler de sushis de la petite qui avait refuser de l'attendre davantage pour goutté au poisson cru qui avait défiler sous son nez. Et elle devait avouer, des sushis s'était vraiment très bon. Particulièrement ceux aux omelettes. Le garçon appuya ses mains sur ses genoux alors que son amie regarda l'heure. 12h30, il avait fait pire comme il avait fait mieux… C'était une habitude avec lui ! La seule chose dont il était à l'heure était quand il fallait partir en exploration, y arrivant même à l'avance. Kamiko appuya sa joue dans sa paume alors que le jeune garçon s'installa à côté d'elle, ne détachant pas une seule seconde le regard écarlate du garçon, qui malgré son sourire, y reflétait une profonde tristesse. _Il y repense…_ Conclu la plus petite détournant les yeux vers ses sushis au saumon, s'en emparant avec les doigts n'y parvenant pas avec ces satanés baguette. Cependant, elle recracha le morceau de riz et de poisson frais, quand Tsukishi frappa un grand coup entre les deux omoplates de la fille. 

**« Alors, comment est-ce que cela ce passe avec ton frère ?! »** Ria Tsukishi. 

Voyant les yeux sombres, lançant des éclairs de son amie, le garçon aux cheveux auburn sut qu'il n'était pas préférable de parler de ça finalement. Kamiko essuya sa bouche pour chasser les grains de riz, pensive, jetant des œillades au garçon qui se servis d'un plateau de sushis, qui était passé sous son nez grâce au tapis roulant, s'emparant habillement de ses baguettes pour les croquer, d'un geste rapide, cela ne surpris à peine la jeune fille, sachant très bien que le garçon avait grandis au Japon lors de son jeune âge bien avant qu'il ne doit déménager en Autriche chez ses grands-parents. Parce que… Kamiko sentis l'appétit la couper soudainement alors que Tsukishi fouilla dans son propre sac en sortant une tablette sans doute pour rédiger, sous les yeux plissés de son amie, sentant l'énervement lui monté au nez si bien que ses joues prirent une teinte écarlates. D'un geste habile, elle piqua le sushi que venait de prendre Tsukishi entre ses baguettes pour le fourrer dans sa bouche, l'avalant tout rond sous le regard incrédule remplit de surprise de son ami, ses baguettes vides figés près de sa bouche entrouverte. 

**« Qu'est-ce qui te pren-AIEUH ! »** Beugla le garçon lorsqu'il se reçut un coup de poing dans le bras, son cri provoquant des regards dans leurs directions. Kamiko s'en fichait éperdument, sirotant son thé. **« Ca va pas ?! »**

 **-C'est à moi de te poser cette question, abruti ! »** Répliqua Kamiko, ses yeux jetèrent des éclairs vers le garçon, se réservant un autre plat de sushi dans le silence. **« Tu y repenses n'est-ce pas ? »**

Tsukishi ne répondit pas malgré les yeux bleus sombres posés sur lui. Il pris même le temps de se servir du thé dans le silence le plus total entre les deux adolescents. La brune savait que cela ne faisait que remué le couteau dans la plaie de parler de ceci, c'était comme parlé de sa relation avec son frère. Cependant… Cela était beaucoup moins grave ce qu'avait pu vivre le garçon et Kamiko devait avouer que jusqu'à ce matin, la pensée de venir au Japon, serait qu'une chose pour remuer les mauvais souvenirs de son ami. Elle voulait en parler avec lui, elle voulait l'écouter même s'il n'y avait plus rien à y faire ou à dire davantage… Elle voulait être présente pour lui tous simplement, néanmoins, le garçon ne se confiait que rarement à ce sujet et ceci, l'exaspérait à un point en même temps que la brune avait l'impression d'être inutile en tant que meilleure amie du garçon aux cheveux en batailles. Ce dernier souffla sur son thé vert, faisant virevolter la fumée au loin, jetant une œillade vers Kamiko qui n'en démordait pas, bien motivé à le faire parler que cela lui plaise ou non. Sans grande surprise, ce fut un rire qui secoua ses épaules alors qu'il déposa délicatement la tasse aux motifs bleus sur le comptoir en face de lui, son expression affichons un sourire des plus tristes et nostalgiques. 

**« Haaa, je ne peut rien te cacher, Kami-chan ! »** Ria-t-il faussement, ses mains agrippant le bord de son siège. Il baissa le regard vers sa boisson chaude, pensif en même temps que des nouvelles paroles s'échappaient de ses lèvres. **« En effet… J'ai repensé à mes parents... »**

La famille de Tsukishi, deux parents mariés vivant heureux avec leur fils unique, sont tout deux décédés suite à un accident de la route alors qu'ils partaient en voyage. Le garçon était âgé de seulement de 10 ans. Une simple perte de contrôle du véhicule qui sortis de la route, avant de finir encastré dans un arbre. Tsukishi fut le seul survivant, son père et sa mère étant morts sur le coup. Cette tragédie l'avait obligé à déménager en Autriche, pour vivre chez ses grands-parents qui l'ont accueillit et élever… Ce fut peu de temps après qu'ils se sont rencontrés. Bien que c'était lui qui aurait eu besoin de soutien, ce fut Tsukishi le premier qui aborda Kamiko, alors qu'elle pleurait la perte de son meilleur ami qu'était aussi son frère, qui lui avait tendu la main pour que la brune sans saisisse après une courte hésitation. Depuis ce jour-là, la brune n'avait pas le souvenir d'un jour passé sans à ses côtés, tout deux s'amusant toujours ensemble à travers la forêt et les rues silencieuses, calmes de leur village, s'étant fait la promesse, d'être toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Sans même que Kamiko ne se soit posé la question pourquoi n'avait-il pas son père et sa mère avec lui, pourquoi vivait-il chez ses grands parents ? Ceci, elle le découvrit bien plus tard et à son souvenir, ce fut la première comme dernière dispute, la brune s'étant sentie trahit par son ami à qui elle avait fait une promesse. Tsukishi s'était excuser, lui frottant tous simplement le sommet du crâne d'un geste des plus doux pour calmer l'inquiétude de la plus petite, tout en lui promettant d'un large sourire éclatant, qu'il se reposerait sur elle à présent pour dire quand il irait mal. 

_Seulement faudrait-il qu'il la tienne cette promesse !_ Raya Kamiko, son regard s'assombrissant. Elle pouvait bien comprendre que cela n'était pas l'un des sujets des plus faciles à aborder pour lui et que cela jetait toujours un froid sur leurs discussions, cela n'était jamais bien joyeux de parler de morts, surtout dans ce cadre-là mais, pour Kamiko, elle y tenait plus que tout que son ami se confesse un peu plus à elle sur sont mal être tous comme ses sentiments. Certes, Kamiko n'avait jamais perdu quelqu'un d'aussi important comme lui, bien qu'elle fût éloignée de sa famille, cela n'était clairement pas la même chose, elle était clairement la dernière à pouvoir comprendre cette douleur dans le cœur du garçon. Ses mains se resserrent en poing sur des cuisses. Mais, La jeune fille voulait tant l'aider que cela ne l'énervait plus qu'autre chose quand elle se voyait aussi impuissante ! Cependant, Tsukishi poursuivit dans un soupir. 

**« Que ce sois de retourner au Japon, mon pays natal ou encore d'avoir vu des clichés de la famille qui habitait la demeure qu'on a visités hier, n'a fait que mélanger les souvenirs… »** Il fermis les yeux prenant une autre gorgée de son thé. Il leva la tête vers le plafond. **« Et je n'arrête pas de me poser des questions... « Pourquoi j'avais survécu ? » « Pourquoi moi et pas mes parents aussi ? »… »**

 **-Car on était destiné à se rencontré. »** Tsukishi tourna lentement sa tête vers la benjamine, ses yeux écarlates rencontrèrent les iris bleutés de la jeune fille, tristesse et joie se mélangeant dans eux. **« Tu as survécu à cet accident, car la vie voulait que tu continus ton chemin. Tu avais et tu as encore des choses à découvrir ! Si tu regrettes d'avoir survécu, sache le que… Moi, je ne regrette pas de t'avoir pris la main ce jour-là ! »**

Elle appuya ses mots d'un grand sourire qui éblouit son visage blanc et tacheté, sous les yeux arrondit de son ami, qui resta muet incapable de répondre quoi que soit aux mots de la jeune fille sur le coup. La principale crainte du garçon, était que s'il en parlait de tout cela, que Kamiko ne lui sourisse plus comme ceci, il taisait donc souvent le sujet tous comme sont mal être qui l'habitait dès lors que les souvenirs revenait… Mais, apparemment, il avait encore mal jugé sa précieuse amie. Plus que de l'amitié, ils étaient devenus l'un pour l'autre, la famille qu'ils avaient perdue, deux frères et sœurs, inséparable désormais, se tenant toujours la main. Cette pensée fit rire Tsukishi aux éclats, Kamiko sursauta de surprise face à ce sentiment limpide qui secoua les épaules de son ami qu'elle fixa d'un œil inquiet, avant qu'il ne s'adoucisse. Il réalisa que ne cela n'est pas encore l'un des faux rires du garçon. Non, il souriait comme il riait réellement cette fois et bien que Kamiko ignore pourquoi, un sourire étira ses lèvres de le voir ainsi. En effet… Elle ne regretterait jamais de lui avoir pris la main ce jour-là tous comme elle ne la lâcherait jamais. La paume puissante du garçon se posa sur le sommet de son crâne, ébouriffant ses cheveux d'un geste brusque qui fit couiner Kamiko qui chassa la main en agitant les bras. Tsukishi ria davantage. 

**« Merci Beaucoup, Peluche-chan ! »**

 **\- Surnomme-moi encore une fois comme ça et je t'étripe. »** Lança la plus petite, ses yeux jetant des éclairs. La réaction de la cadette le fit rire de plus belle alors qu'il désigna l'appareil. **« Il serait temps de commencer à causer sérieusement »**

 **-Volontiers ! »** Ria Kamiko, aimant revoir cette vraie joie sur le visage du garçon, elle se pencha vers son sac à dos poser sur le siège d'à côté pour sortir son appareil photo pour montré ses propres clichés de l'exploration. Elle se rappela de la clochette qui pendait autour de son cou. **« Oh enfaite, Tsukishi ! Sans faire exprès j'ai… AAAAAAH ! »**

Kamiko s'était mise à hurler, reculant brusquement si bien qu'elle faillit trébucher de son siège si les bras puissants de son ami ne l'avait pas retenus, sentant ses doigts lui piqeré d'une douleur brûlante. Un liquide chaud dégoulina sur ses doigts, faisant paniquer la personne à l'accueil qui appela à ce qu'on emmène une boîte de secours. Du sang. Kamiko observa sa main, le visage pâle en découvrant des piques noires enfoncées dans sa peau. _Qu'est-ce que…_ Ignorant la douleur de sa main ni même Tsukishi,qui voulait l'emmener aux toilettes pour nettoyer la plaie, Kamiko se jeta en avant, écartant l'entrée de son sac à dos noir. Ses yeux s'arrondirent typique à deux billes.

 **« Hyde mais, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! »** Beugla l'adolescente découvrant l'hérisson de son frère dans son sac au milieu de ses affaires.

 **-Attend, c'est l'animal de ton frère non ? »** Demanda Tsukishi, un sourcil leva. Il secoua la tête rapidement puis s'empara délicatement du sac de la cadette avant de lui prendre sa main valide. **« Enfin enfin, viens par là plutôt il faut soigner ça ! »**

Et ce fut ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tout deux, assis face à face, que l'adolescent avec une pince, qu'il avait désinfecté grâce à la trousse de secours, que le restaurant leur avait donné. Il retira minutieusement les piques de l'hérisson planté dans la peau de la main de la brune qui ne pouvait que serrer des dents, maudissant l'animal de compagnie de son frère. Elle jeta un regard noir à Hyde, assis sur son sac lui-même posé sur un tabouret non loin. Kamiko ne cessait de se poser la question comment l'animal avait-il bien pu se retrouver dans son sac ou comment elle ne l'avait pas remarqué pendant tout ce temps. Il avait du s'y faufilé discrètement dedans lorsqu'elle devait être en train de parler à Crantz… Elle ne voyait que ça. _Mais, ceci explique pas pourquoi il a l'air de s'acharner su mon foutu sac depuis qu'il est réveillé !_ grommela la jeune fille, ses yeux lançant des éclairs vers l'animal, qui semblait totalement prendre conscience de la situation, ses petites orbes rouges se détournant des bleutés de la jeune fille qui continuait à le maudire silencieusement, serrant des dents lorsque Tsukishi retira le dernier pique. Sa petite main dans la grande de son ami, celui-ci observa en silence l'étendue des dégâts, ses yeux rouges se plissèrent, Kamiko osa un regard alors qu'il passait une compresse humide sur les blessures. Seulement des points rouges profonds, là où s'échappait encore du sang, dans sa peau constellaient à présent sa main. Jusqu'à là, Hyde avait été calme et la jeune fille avait même pu le caresser, c'était sans doute par la peur qu'il s'était défendus ainsi lorsqu'elle avait plongé sa main dans son sac. Car bien qu'il était très mignon, il restait une boule d'épine qui fallait faire attention à caresser. _Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi il en après autant mon sac à dos._ Réfléchit Kamiko, ses yeux plissant alors que Tsukishi entoura les doigts de son amie dans un bandage, de loin des plus parfaits mais, convenable pour la situation après qu'il ait désinfecté la plaie. Remarquant l'intention que son amie portait à l'animal qui continuait à détourné le regard, Tsukishi s'exprima, regardant à son tour à la boule d'épine. 

**« Donc le voilà ce fameux hérisson… »**

 **-Oui. »**

 **-Celui que veut buter ton frère car, c'est un « sale démon ? »**

 **\- Et oui. »**

 **-Pourtant, et malgré l'accident, il a l'air choupinet comme tout ! »** Tsukishi eu un petit rire, attirant l'intention de l'animal alors qu'il fini d'attachés les bandages. Kamiko secoua la main, pliant les doigts tout en grimaçant sentant la douleur. **« Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? »**

 **-Aucune idée ! »** Avoua Kamiko en un haussement d'épaule suivant le regard de son ami. Hyde les fixait, tout ne restant calmement posé sur son sac. **« Mais, déjà ce matin il s'acharnait sur mon sac, le grattant… Il a du s'y faufiler et vu que j'étais en pleine discussion avec l'imprésario de Licht j'ai pas fait attention à vérifier où il était et j'ai du l'embarqué par mégarde, c'est tout ! »**

 **-Ya-t-il quelque chose de normal dans ce que tu viens de dire ? »** Demanda Tsukishi d'un petit rire.

 **-Pas du tout ! Dans tous les cas, je dois le ramener à mon frère »** Conclu Kamiko se levant du tabouret, se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers son sac et l'animal qu'elle pris délicatement entre ses mains pour s'emparé de son sac qu'elle glissa sur son dos, laissant Hyde grimpé sur sa tête. **« Je ne peux le garder et me promener avec lui dans Tokyo, je n'ai pas envie de le perdre. Je pense que j'ai bien assez de problèmes avec Licht, je n'ai pas envie de paumé sa bestiole ! »**

 **\- Je ne pense pas qu'il le regrettera au vu de ce qu'il a l'air de lui faire subir ! »** Se moqua Tsukishi d'un rire jaune croisant les bras dès lors qu'il faut proche de son amie. Il regarda dans les yeux l'animal, avec un sourire. **« Quelle magnifique dégaine tu as avec un hérisson sur la tête ! »**

 **-La ferme. Oh et désoler donc d'interrompre ainsi notre rendez-vous, je fais juste un demi-tour à l'hôtel pour déposer Hyde et on se retrouve après ? »**

 **\- Sans problème, P'tite Peluche ! Prend même ton temps ! »**

 **-Arrête de me surnommer comme ça ! »**

Elle donna un coup sur l'épaule du garçon qui ne fléchit à peine dessous, riant de plus belle avant qu'il ne se fasse silencieux, sous la surprise de Kamiko. De nouveau, sa paume rencontra les cheveux noirs jais de la jeune fille qui se raidit lorsqu'il les caressa avec une douceur presque inconnu chez lui ayant toujours été brusque dans ce simple geste pourtant si habituel. Kamiko leva ses yeux surpris vers les écarlates de son ami, qui brillait de reconnaissance et de gentillesse. 

**« Merci Beaucoup Kamiko, pour tout à l'heure »** Il sourit de plus belle, les paupières closes. **« Ça m'a fait du bien de parler ! »**

Kamiko resta muette, sans trop réagir, avant qu'un sourire ne fende ses lèvres et qu'elle réponde tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie, Hyde sur sa tête. Elle leva sa main en un poing. 

**« C'est pour ça que tu dois plus en parler, petit crétin ! »** Cria-t-elle presque dans le magasin **« Je serais toujours là pour toi, l'oublie pas ! »**

 **-Oui oui, c'est promis ! »** Il leva ses mains pour les agiter en sa direction **« Dépêche toi donc d'aller déposer ta pelote d'épine qu'on passe au chose sérieuse ! »**

Kamiko répondit d'un rire tout en agitant la main d'un grand signe avant de se mettre à courir après avoir salué les gérants tout en les remerciant pour la trousse de soin, poussant finalement un soupir sur son trajet. Elle qui était arrivée au restaurant le cœur lourd, craignant le pire, voilà que la brune en repartait totalement le cœur alléger d'un poids, sans que l'inquiétude ne l'ait quitté tout autant mais, elle ne devait pas s'en faire. Tsukishi était une personne forte, il savait tout autant bien gérer ça qu'elle et Kamiko serait toujours là pour lui ! Cette pensée la rassura, ayant la satisfaction d'avoir réussie quelque chose, ayant l'impression qu'elle avait réussie à être là pour son ami pour lui remonter le moral plus ou moins. L'adolescente tenait tellement à lui, qu'elle ne pouvait que lui souhaiter le bonheur. Il le méritait en sois, c'était une personne si généreuse et intentionnée que cela pardonnait sa connerie profonde. Elle roula des yeux vers le ciel tout en soupirant se demandant encore une ultime fois ce qu'elle aurait bien pu faire sans lui au Japon, il allégeait son cœur si bien qu'être avec lui faisait totalement oublié à son frère. _D'ailleurs, il se passera si je le croise avec lui sur la tête ?_ Songea Kamiko avec Hyde sur son perchoir, ses orbes rouges balayant la foule de personne, si bien qu'il y eu l'air de surveiller les alentours. Elle le lui donnerait tous simplement et sans mot de plus. C'était la meilleurr chose à faire ou mieux – Qu'elle croise plutôt Crantz. Le dilemme, la jeune brune n'avait aucune idée où trouvés les deux hommes et ignoraient totalement ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire de leurs journées… Peut-être que Licht s'entrainait au piano. _Oui mais, il ne peut pas non plus faire non stop._ Elle chassa l'idée de son esprit, espérant qu'il est tout de même d'autre occupation que sa carrière de pianiste. Elle réfléchit davantage pensant que Crantz devait sans doute travailler en tant qu'imprésario… Mais Licht sa tête resta vide d'idée. Elle fermait ses yeux. _Que ferait un ange pour occuper ses journées sur Terre ?_ Ce mise à penser Kamiko avant que ses yeux ne s'ouvrent. _C'EST TOTALEMENT DEBILE DIT COMME CA !_ Son frère était vraiment le pire des cas. A ne pas en douter si bien que Kamiko se demandait si ses parents ne l'avaient pas adopter dans un asile. C'était l'une des nombreuses explications crédibles qu'avait à ce jour la petite-sœur avec le fait qu'il soit tombé d'un arbre petit et qu'il a dû se cogner la tête lors de la chute. Très fort. Extrêmement fort. La brune ignorait encore aujourd'hui d'où était venu ce délire d'ange guerrier d'ailleurs, elle se souvint toujours qu'il s'en vantait plus petit… Et qu'elle applaudissait, le croyant sur parole. _On est cons petits._ Conclu Kamiko, voulant mourir à ce souvenir si honteux. 

Plongé dans ses souvenirs, la jeune fille sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit Hyde se redresser sur sa tête, totalement en alerte. Kamiko ralentit, l'entendant couiner, ne pouvant que le trouvé plus qu'agaçant depuis ce matin si bien qu'elle poussa un râle lasse. 

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?! »** Lui parlait-elle, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui réponde. 

Cependant, à sa plus grande surprise, l'hérisson bondis sur son épaule, grattant légèrement l'oreille de la jeune fille qui, les sourcils froncés, tourna lentement la tête comme si l'animal semblait lui pointer quelque chose derrière elle d'un geste totalement pressant. Elle n'eue à peine le temps de réfléchir davantage à si ce n'était qu'une impression que la réalité, qu'elle croisa le regard écarlate, brillant sous sa capuche, d'une personne dans la foule, qui la fixait, ses pas emboité dans les siens. 

* * *

**_J'ai pas grand chose à dire mise à part que dans ce chapitre là je développe un peu Tsukishi... Soit un personnage qui n'avait même pas de nom lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire le chapitre 1 et que son prénom et nom etu ne référence à l'auteur de "Made in Abyss" "Tsukushi Akihito" (oui je me suis gourré sur l'ortho... Mais j'ai gardé Tsukishi finalement car ben voilà, j'aime bien la prononciation... Tsukishi... Tsuki.. Lune... Haikyuu ? -okayjefaistroploin-) En tous cas, à bientôt sans doute ! Da bisous à vous !_ **


End file.
